Recueil d'os
by Melle Lilou
Summary: Je vous propose un recueil d'os sur smallville. Principalement Chlolien, vous trouverez quelques textes Cloisien aussi. Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla ...
1. Chapter 1

Un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par la photo promo de l'épisode 10x05 Isis ou on voit Oliver avec une boite de céréales à l'effigie d'Arrow lol

_Instant pub _(Oliver - Clark)

Oliver arpentait son bureau de long en large, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il allait craquer, il en était sur ! Jamais il n'avait connu un si grand stress de toute sa vie, ça frisait carrément la crise de nerf là. Il but un verre pour tenter de se détendre mais rien n'y fit. Il ouvrit alors un des nombreux paquets qui inondaient son bureau. Des corbeilles de fruits, des vins, des fleurs, des chocolats, il pourrait ouvrir une boutique dans quelques jours si ça continuait d'arriver à ce rythme. Clark entra alors dans son bureau, le faisant sursauter légèrement.

_- Tu voulais me voir Oliver,_ lui demanda Clark en entrant.

Celui-ci le regarda d'un drôle d'œil, tentant de percer à jour la raison pour laquelle son ami semblait si nerveux, mais Oliver voulu sauver la face et afficha un sourire confiant et qui se voulait rassurant.

_- Tout vas bien, t'est sur,_ insista Clark qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

- _Parfait ! Impec,_ s'exclama Ollie avec un peu trop d'entrain pour être crédible.

_- Oliver,_ le gronda Clark en lui faisant face. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire ça Clark ? Hein pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire une connerie pareille je peux savoir ? _

_- Et moi je voudrais bien savoir de quoi tu parle,_ s'énerva Clark, fatigué que tout lui retombe toujours dessus.

- _Du fait de révéler au monde mon identité ! _

_- Ah ça_, soupira-t-il en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Pas grave, car de toute façon, tout ce qu'Oliver pourrait dire ou faire ne changerait rien. Le monde savait et ça, il ne pouvait le changer. Oliver continua d'arpenter son bureau alors que Clark tentait de le calmer.

_- Je te signal que si tu m'avais mis au courant je t'en aurais empêché, mais j'ai rien su avant de te voir passé au JT avec ton alter égo ! _

_- J'ai fais une connerie, une grosse connerie,_ souffla Oliver visiblement à bout_. Dit, t'a bien dit que dans le futur tu volais non ? Tu pourrais pas trouver le monde d'emploi maintenant et voler autour de la Terre, histoire qu'on remonte le temps ? _

Clark le regarda en ce demandant s'il devait rire ou non. En voyant l'air sérieux d'Oliver, il décida de ne pas rire bien que l'envie lui tiraillait le ventre.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ? Je t'ai jamais vu aussi à cran ! _

_- C'est parce que d'habitude j'ai … j'ai … Chloé avec moi … elle m'aide à faire tomber la pression,_ murmura difficilement Oliver le regard terne en pensant à elle.

_- Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé au juste. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, mais il faut que je sache tout ! _

_- Ce qu'il s'est passé,_ s'emporta Oliver_. Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai bousillé ma vie et celle des gens qui me sont proche en faisant la plus grosse connerie du monde ! Et tu sais ce que ça m'a rapporté ? On m'a d'abord trainé dans la boue en pensant que je m'emmerdais tellement dans ma vie de milliardaire que j'avais décidé un jour de passait mon temps libre à protéger cette ville puis il y a eu ça ! _

Oliver jeta alors un paquet à Clark. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et cette fois, il ne put réprimer son fou rire. Oliver lui jeta un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire du jeune homme.

_- Sérieux, c'est ça qui te met dans un tel état,_ demanda Clark entre deux éclats de rires.

- _Ah parce que tu trouve ça drôle toi,_ fulmina Oliver.

_- Voir ta tête sur un paquet d'haricot vert oui je trouve ça drôle,_ répondit Clark mort de rire._ Et je suis sure que Bart serait de mon avis ! _

_- Si tu ose t'est un homme mort le kryptonien,_ menaça Oliver en s'avançant vers Clark.

- _Allez Oliver, c'est marrant. C'est comme si tu voyais AC sur une boite de thon, tu trouverais ça hilarant j'en suis sure._

Oliver et lui s'affrontèrent du regard avant que l'héritier se fende d'un sourire en imaginant la situation. Il dut bien s'avouer qu'il serait le premier à en rire !

_- Et puis si ça permet au goss de manger plus de légume c'est pas plus mal. « Mangez des haricots pour devenir aussi fort que Green Arrow » c'est plutôt vendeur,_ souri Clark.

_- Tu veux des trucs vendeur alors tiens ! Des bulgommes, du cirage vert, des flèches. Oh tient j'ai même quelqu'un qui me propose de me fournir gratuitement à vie en matériel pour le peu que je dise son slogan quand je fais une intervention ! Oh et regarde,_ dit-il en plaquant un sourire sur son visage, _j'ai même mes céréales !_

Il pose la boite à coté de son visage et Clark fut prit d'un nouveau fou rire qui cette fois lui donna le hoquet. Il en pleurait même tellement il riait. Oliver, excédé lui jeta le paquet de céréale sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de se marrer.

- _Allez, ça vas passer,_ le soutint Clark. _C'est le début c'est normal. _

_- C'est normal ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai fais ça pour … ça,_ dit-il en désignant les paniers et tout les documents qui inondaient son bureau. _On me propose même de tourner dans des films ! Non mais c'est du délire je te jure ! _

_- Bas tu pourras plus t'ennuyer comme ça au moins, _se marra Clark.

Oliver le voyant se foutre de lui, décida de se venger à sa manière. Certes pas très loyale mais il en avait assez de le voir plié en deux !

- _Tu sais ce qu'on me propose aussi … de sortir ma marque de sous vêtement. Vert ça vas de soit,_ dit-il avec un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. _Des sous vêtements féminin avec comme slogan __**« Porter notre marque mesdames, c'est être un peu plus près de l'Archer ». **__Dit moi, Lois à toujours son body en dentelle verte ? Elle le portait souvent quand on était ensemble. Je comprends mieux la couleur maintenant._

Clark releva la tète et arrêta instantanément de rire. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que Clark ne se décide enfin à venir en aide à son ami. Il informa au passage Oliver que le fameux body en question avait finit brulé dés qu'il s'était mit en couple avec elle. Nos deux héros passèrent une partie de la journée à éplucher tout les courriers, cadeaux et autres, et à décliner tous les contrats publicitaires que l'Archer avait reçus.

_- C'est fou tout ce qui y a de vert dans ce monde,_ s'exclama Oliver.

_- M'en parle pas,_ murmura Clark en se marrant, _des petits pois, des épinards, t'a les plantes aussi et t' a … _

Clark ne put finir sa phrase car Oliver venait de lui lancer une boite de chocolat à la tête que le jeune homme avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne le défigure.

- _Merci j'avais justement une petite faim. Toute cette verdure c'est que ça creuse,_ lança Clark en mangeant un chocolat.

Oliver déprima encore un peu plus quand il comprit que s'il arrivait à se faire oublier des publicitaires, ses amis eux ne le laisseraient pas oublier !


	2. Chapter 2

A lire en écoutant la chanson de Craig David- Insomnia

_Juste une danse _(Chlolie- Clois- La ligue)

.com/watch?v=9m555jHRMEo

Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Lois Lane, et pour cette occasion, elle comptait bien sortir et faire la fête et comme on ne fait pas la fête tout seul, elle avait bien sur invité toute la bande avec elle, enfin menacé de terrible représailles en cas de refus serait sans doute plus juste qu'invité !

_- Smallville, arrête ça tout de suite,_ hurla Lois,_ tu vas me rendre folle ! _

_- Je croyais que tu l'étais déjà, _s'exclama le jeune homme en le regardant avec un regard noir.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il lutait contre sa petite-amie pour qu'il puisse porter ce qu'il voulait à cette stupide soirée. Lois avait choisi pour lui une chemise noir brillante alors que lui voulait mettre la rouge. Cela faisait donc une heure qu'elle lui passait le vêtement et que lui l'enlevait à la vitesse de la lumière.

_- Clark écoute, c'est mon anniversaire alors s'il te plait fait moi plaisir et mets celle-ci,_ minauda Lois en lui faisait son regard de cocker.

_- Ca marchera pas ce coup-ci Lois ! Hors de question que je mette du noir, ça me vas pas ! _

_- Parce que tu crois que ta chemise rouge pétante te va ? C'est une horreur ! D'ailleurs c'est bien simple dés que tu a le dos tourné je la brule cette mocheté ! Et puis tu n'y connais rien en matière de mode alors par pitié laisse moi choisir ! _

_- Comment ça j'y connais rien,_ se vexa le jeune homme.

_- Tu veux qu'on demande l'avis d'Oliver ? Je suis sure qu'il va être heureux de te rappeler que le rose ne vas pas à son teint. Tu te souviens de la chemise rose bonbon hein,_ demanda Lois, un sourire en coin fière de son coup bas.

_- Ca vas t'a gagné_, râla Clark en enfilant la chemise noir.

Lois l'embrassa et lui rappela à quel point elle l'aimait puis entreprit de se choisir une robe pour elle. Elle avait sortit sa robe rouge sang, celle qu'elle portait pour son premier rendez-vous avec Clark. A Métropolis pendant ce temps là, un jeune homme venait chercher la femme de sa vie. Elle lui ouvrit, resplendissante, il en eu presque la mâchoire qui se décrocha sous le choc.

_- J'en déduis que ma robe te plait Ollie,_ murmura-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle portait une robe en soie verte émeraude qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. La robe avait un léger décolleté, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire envie sans être vulgaire. Chloé avait mit un maquillage vert et or qui faisait ressortir ses yeux à merveille et avait bouclé ses cheveux pour qu'ils forment de petite anglaise. Ni une ni deux, Oliver fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle et lui donna un baiser des plus passionnés.

- _Wahou ! Je prends ça pour un oui,_ répondit-elle le souffle coupé.

_- Comment ne pourrais-tu pas être sublime dans cette robe, verte qui plus est. _

_- Je me suis dis que la couleur te plairais en effet,_ dit-elle en souriant. _Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus toi. _

Oliver avait choisit un jean bleu foncé légèrement délavé par endroit avec une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé passer dessus le jean. Une veste noire finissait de l'habiller.

_- Il fallait être à la hauteur de ta beauté princesse,_ répondit-il avec son sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer.

_- Charmeur va,_ dit-elle en le poussant légèrement sur le torse.

_- C'est ce que tu aime non ? Que je te charme,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Chloé se sentit aussitôt toute chose. Sentir son souffle chaud aussi prêt lui faisait toujours de l'effet et Oliver le savait, il en jouait même ! Il aimait les réactions de son corps, ça le rassurait sur les sentiments de la jeune femme.

_- Allez on y va parce que je sens que si on ne part pas tout de suite, maintenant, on partira jamais,_ répondit Chloé le souffle court.

Oliver ricana dans son dos, fier de son coup. Ils partirent tout les deux pour la boîte la plus branchée de Métropolis où ils devaient tous se retrouver devant. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, toute la Ligue était déjà présente, ne manquait plus que Lois et Clark.

_- Rappel moi pourquoi on est là déjà,_ demanda Oliver légèrement apeuré.

_- Pour évité de se faire tuer pour Lois_, répondit Chloé en riant.

_- Et pour faire la fête aussi,_ ajouta Bart en se frottant les mains. _Ca nous changera ! On se retrouve toujours pour des missions, pour une fois on va faire la fête ! _

_- Et bien je vois que tout le monde est là,_ s'exclama Lois en arrivant main dans la main avec Clark.

Lois portée donc sa robe rouge mi-longue, légèrement cintrée qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Clark quand à lui était entièrement vêtu de noir. La fameuse chemise et un pantalon de costume noir. Lois fit le tour pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et les remercier d'être là.

- _C'est pas comme si on avait le choix,_ siffla entre ses dents Victor.

Lois le regarda d'un drôle d'air, pas très sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu, puis décidant que ce n'était rien, elle retourna auprès de Clark ! Ils entrèrent tous dans la boite où la musique battait son plein rendant l'atmosphère chaude et électrique. Lois s'éloigna quelque peu pour tenter de voir s'il y avait du beau monde, journaliste oblige et quand elle revient vers Clark, elle trouva celui-ci en charmante compagnie.

_- Hey vous les greluches,_ s'exclama Lois en s'avançant d'un pas vif vers son homme, _bas les pattes, c'est chasse gardée ! Et toi, pourquoi tu te laisse draguer ? Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais sexy dans cette tenue, mais c'est pas une raison ! _

Pui elle l'embrassa sous le regard outré des demoiselles qui avaient tentés de séduire Clark. Elle lui prit la main et à partir de ce moment là, elle ne comptait plus le lâcher ! Ils prirent tous place atour d'une grande banquette en demi-cercle qu'Oliver avait réservé pour l'occasion. C'est que ça aide à avoir des relations d'être milliardaire ! Le champagne arriva très vite, et ensemble, ils souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire à Lois.

- _Vous êtes trop chou vraiment,_ murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _On devrait se faire ça plus souvent tient ! _

La Ligue échangea un regard paniqué, se demandant déjà qu'elle excuse ils pourraient bien inventés, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, cette soirée, tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier !

- _Bon aller, on va danser,_ s'exclama Lois déjà debout. _Je suis venue là pour m'amuser et faire la fête alors let's go ! _

Elle regarda la bande avec insistance, attendant qu'ils se lèvent mais personne ne semblait très motivé. Chloé s'extirpa alors du groupe et fit un sourire tendu à sa cousine. Pour se donner un peu de courage, elle vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne.

_- Bon bas si Chloélicieuse y vas, j'y vais aussi,_ dit Bart en rejoignant la blonde sur la piste.

Instantanément, Oliver se leva et prit de vitesse le benjamin du groupe pour rejoindre sa petite-amie. Bart, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être à la traine, baragouina dans sa barbe avant de les rejoindre quand même sur la piste, très vite suivit de Dinah et d'Arthur.

_- Bon alors Smallville, tu viens ou quoi,_ s'impatienta Lois en lui tendant la main.

- _Heu … tu sais Lois je suis pas très à l'aise dans se genre d'endroit. _

_- Ecoute moi bien Clark Kent,_ siffla Lois en s'approchant dangereusement de lui,_ tu vas te virer ce manche à balai que t'a dans le cul et t'amuser pour une fois ! Ou je m'amuserais avec un autre moi ! _

Après quoi elle rejoignit le petit groupe sur la piste, le laissant planté là. Bon gré malgré, il se leva quand même et commença à danser. Victor ne voulant pas rester seul, se leva à son tour.

_- Quitte à être ridicule, autant l'être en groupe,_ murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser, tout le monde enfin presque. Une petite blonde perdait patience avec son petit ami qui ne se lâchait pas vraiment selon elle.

_- Aller Oliver, je sais que tu peux faire mieux_, le charia-t-elle.

_- Sans doute, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Je veux garder le peux de dignité que les gens m'accorde encore,_ répondit-il en souriant mais cette fois-ci ça ne marcha pas !

- _Très bien dans ce cas … Bart me ferrais tu l'honneur de …_

Chloé ne put continuer sa phrase, elle fut arrêter dans sa fuite vers Bart par une main puissante qui s'abattit sur son bras.

_- Tu reste là, toi,_ susurra le beau blond. _Tu veux danser, très bien tu l'auras voulu !_

Il se prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la propulser le long de son bras. Les yeux de Chloé s'agrandirent sous la surprise alors que le reste de la Ligue formait un cercle autour d'eux.

_- Wouhou,_ s'exclama Lois en tapant dans ses mains.

_- Vas y boss,_ l'encouragea Victor.

Chloé ne voulant pas que tout le mérite revienne à Oliver se déhancha tout en revenant vers lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, caressa sa peau sous la chemise et se mit à descendre tout en caressant le corps de son amant. Oliver éclata de rire avant de la coller à lui et de l'entrainer dans une danse endiablée.

_- Je dois avouer que là pour le coup, je suis jalouse,_ cingla Lois en lançant un regard noir à Clark.

Ce dernier lui attrapa la main et la colla sur son torse musclé et commença une danse sensuelle sous les yeux exorbités de Lois.

_- Smallville … mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Tu vois bien Lois, j'ai finalement décidé de m'amuser moi aussi,_ lui répondit Clark en lui adressant un sourire ravageur.

Lois se prit au jeu et entra elle aussi dans la danse. Les deux couples évolués sur la piste sous le regard de presque toute la boite de nuit qui s'était rassemblé autour d'eux. Oliver faisait tournoyer Chloé, faisant en sorte que sa robe se soulève légèrement pour accompagner les mouvements de la jeune femme. Finalement Dinah et Ac se joignirent au groupe, tout comme Bart qui se jeta dans les bras de Victor, attrapant sa main et commençant un tango endiablé.

Quand les dernières notes de musiques se firent entendre, les couples s'arrêtèrent de danser, chacun à bout de souffle, les clients de la boite se mirent à les applaudir à tout rompre, provoquant l'hilarité général de la Ligue.

_- Je savais bien qu'on finirait ridicule,_ s'exclama Victor en souriant.

_- Avoue que tu à aimé danser avec moi,_ le taquina Bart.

_- J'ai connu mieux !_

Lois embrassa Clark à pleine bouche, c'était sa façon à elle de lui faire savoir qu'elle avait apprécié sa danse. Chloé et Oliver se contentèrent d'échanger un regard ampli d'amour avant qu'Oliver lève un sourcil et arbore un air arrogant qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux de Chloé.

_- Je savais bien que tu étais plus doué que ce que tu laissais entendre ! _

_- Tu me connais bien acolyte, mais tu devrais maintenant savoir que les domaines où je n'excelle pas sont rares,_ susurra-t-il d'une voix envoutante.

Chloé se mit à rougir violement en comprenant son allusion, Oliver éclata de nouveau de rire avant de l'entrainer sur la piste. Ils dansèrent ensemble, encore et encore jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Bart et Victor, se trouvèrent eux aussi une fille pour danser. Il faut dire qu'après leur numéro, ils n'étaient pas passé inaperçu ! Toute la Ligue s'amusait sous le regard tendre de Lois.

- _Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée,_ murmura-t-elle avant d'entrainer Clark sur la piste pour rejoindre les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

_La liste _(Clois)

Clark Kent avait une liste qu'il tenait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Sur cette liste, un tas de chose à faire qu'il barrait au fur et à mesure. Ce soir, il avait ajouté encore une chose à sa fameuse liste. Une chose qu'il était primordial pour lui de réussir, car dans le cas contraire cela voudrais dire qu'il serait mort.

**Flash Back, Une semaine plus tôt **

Clark bricolait tranquillement dans la grange quand il sentit une présence prés de lui. Il se retourna d'un coup sec et trouva devant lui Rokk et Imra tout sourire. Ils se saluèrent comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient malgré les siècles qui les séparaient.

_- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre le thé ?_ demanda ironiquement Clark.

_- En effet,_ affirma Rokk.

_- C'est toujours comme ça quand vous venez de toute façon_, répliqua Clark en lançant son chiffon sur la table. _Alors, il se passe quoi cette fois ?_

La Légion se regarda, se demandant s'ils faisaient vraiment ce qu'il fallait.

_- Clark, tu vas mourir … encore_, lui annonça Imra avec un sourire désolé.

Il encaissa la nouvelle et fit face, comment il devait le faire.

_- Quand, où, par qui ? _

_- Dans 8 jours, ici même, par Darkseid,_ lui répondit Rokk.

_- On a fait une petite mission qui consistait à ramener un monstre dans son temps, quand on est rentré chez nous, tout était différent,_ lui expliqua Imra. _On a cherché à quel moment il y avait eu un changement … _

_- Et ça vous a conduit ici,_ termina Clark.

_- En effet,_ murmura Rokk. _Dans 8 jours, Darkseid vas sortir de l'ombre et t'attaquer directement, mais tu ne seras pas prêt, pas assez fort pour l'affronter. On sait que Kara te l'a expliqué, il s'empare de tes peurs et les retourne contre toi, tu dois te débarrasser de cette noirceur … sinon tu périras comme le Clark de notre futur. _

Clark écoutait, mais il n'entendait rien. Il allait mourir, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait lui. Et se débarrasser de sa noirceur, il voulait bien, mais comment faire ?

_- Comment je peux me débarrasser d'une part de moi dont je n'ai même pas conscience,_ demanda-t-il hors de lui.

_- On ne sait pas Kal-El, tu connais la réponse, elle est en toi,_ lui avoua Imra en posant la main sur son cœur. _Tu peux le faire on le sait. _

_- On à enfreint les lois en venant ici Kal-El. On ne devait pas t'avertir cette fois, mais on ne pouvait pas te laisser mourir sans rien tenter. _

_- Merci Rokk, merci à vous deux d'avoir prit ce risque. Rentrez chez vous je vais trouver une solution, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. _

Il embrassa ses amis qui repartirent à leur époque aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, laissant Clark seul avec ces pensées. Il ne savait pas encore comment faire, alors il se rendit à la forteresse pour demander de l'aide à son père, mais celui-ci resta silencieux une fois de plus. Cette fois encore, Jor-El l'abandonnait quand Clark avait le plus besoin de lui.

**Fin de flash-back. **

Clark avait toujours sa liste en main, il la parcourait des yeux, souriant sur certaine ligne qui avaient étés noircies, se disant qu'il était bien stupide en étant jeune.

_- Clark, tout vas bien,_ lui demanda une petite voix derrière lui.

Il sourit encore plus en l'entendant. Il lui fit face et plongea dans le vert de ces yeux.

_- Tout va bien Lois_, affirma-t-il.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est,_ demanda-t-elle en désignant le papier dans sa main.

_- Une liste que je tiens depuis un moment déjà. _

Il la lui tendit, la main légèrement tremblante et attendit que Lois lise.

- * Embrasser Lana

* Intégrer l'équipe de foot

* Trouver un job qui me rende fier.

* Faire honneur à mon père et devenir le héros qu'il aurait voulu que je sois.

* Parler de mon secret à Lois

* Apprendre à voler

* Retrouver Chloé

* Récupérer mon costume

* Vaincre Darkseid

* Epouser Lois.

- « _Epouser Lois_ », répéta-t-elle la voix émue.

Elle baissa la feuille de papier et trouva Clark devant elle, un genou au sol. Lois sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se retint de dire quoique se soit de peur de tout gâcher et le laissa parler.

_- Lois, depuis un bon moment maintenant, je sais que toi et moi somme fait pour être ensemble. Je le sens au fond de moi et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, je me dis que si on a put surmonter tout ça … on surmontera tout tant qu'on est ensemble. Tu connais tout de moi, même la partie que je t'ai caché pendant de longue années. Maintenant, je voudrais te poser une question. Une seule et unique question. Me ferrais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder ta main Lois ? _

Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et hocha la tête pour lui dire oui. Clark se releva, soulagé et ému en même temps. Il prit la main gauche de la jeune femme et commença à lui passer la bague.

_- Je ne suis pas bien sur d'avoir entendu ta réponse_, lui dit Clark.

- _Oui, je le veux._

Elle termina de placer elle-même la bague à son doigt et se jeta au coup de Clark, les faisant tout deux tomber sur le plancher de la grande. Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de ce que l'avenir leur promettait.

_- Donne moi un stylo,_ lui lança Lois au bout d'un moment.

Quand elle en tut enfin un, elle se fit un plaisir de rayer la ligne « Epouser Lois ».

_- Ne reste plus qu'à récupérer ton costume et à vaincre Darkseid,_ dit-elle toute joyeuse. _Et tu à intérêt à le faire, je veux pouvoir t'épouser maintenant que tu me l'a enfin demandé. _

_- Enfin, _répéta Clark moqueur.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Clark s'excusa en lui expliquant qu'il avait quelque chose à récupérer ! Il s'envola par la grande fenêtre de la grande et fonça tout droit vers l'Arctique.

_- Jor-El_, clama-t-il en pénétrant dans la forteresse, _je suis venu ici pour prendre ce qui m'appartient puisque tu ne veux pas me le donner. _

Il s'élança sur la prison de glace qui retenait en otage son costume et la brisa, prenant ainsi de force son bien. Il afficha un sourire heureux quand il le tint enfin entre ses mains. Sentir le tissu entre ses doigts lui donnait plus de force, plus de confiance.

_- Tu as réussis mon fils,_ s'exclama alors la voix de Jor-El. _Je t'ai dis en te prenant ce costume que tu n'étais pas prêt. Tu a attendu tout ce temps que je te dise si tu l'étais alors que c'était à toi de le décider Kal-El. Aujourd'hui, tu semble plus calme, plus serein. Tu es en harmonie avec toi-même, ce qui t'a permit de te comprendre qu'il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais décider de ton destin mon fils. Tu me rends fier aujourd'hui. _

_- Merci père, mais le combat n'est pas encore gagné. _

_- Je sais que tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance en toi fils. _

Clark enfila le costume pour la première fois. Il se sentit bizarre avec des collants et se promit alors de ne plus charrier Oliver sur son cuir. Il s'envola pour rentrer chez lui, laissant sa longue cape rouge flotter au gré du vent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a battre Darkseid pour que sa liste soit complètement rayée, et il comptait bien le faire !


	4. Chapter 4

OS écrit pour un concours de fiction avec thème imposé, je ne suis pas si macabre en tant normal lol. Je suis d'ailleurs fière de vous dire que j'ai gagné ce concours.

_La mort de l'homme d'acier_

Lois et Clark étaient heureux ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair entre eux. Lois avait découvert son secret, il lui avait tout dit sur lui, n'oubliant rien, répondant aux questions au combien nombreuses de la journaliste. Leur relation était plus saine, plus aucun mystère ni secret entre eux, plus besoin pour Clark de trouver des excuses bidon pour faire un sauvetage. Lois savait tout. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle était maintenant également en grand danger, une cible parfaite pour tous ceux qui voudrait avoir des informations sur Clark Kent. Et ça, la jeune femme le découvrit bien assez vite pour son plus grand malheur.

Elle était dans son appartement au dessus du Talon, dormant profondément quand un bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Prudente, Lois attrapa le teaser que Chloé lui avait donné et entreprit de fouiller l'appartement. A peine fut-elle sortit de sa chambre qu'un coup violent s'abattit sur sa nuque, plongeant la jeune femme dans l'inconscience. Son corps fut transporté à Metropolis alors que le jour commençait à se lever.

A Smallville au même moment, dans une petite ferme, Clark Kent s'éveillait, heureux de cette belle journée qui commençait. Il avala un café et prit une douche rapide avant de se rendre au Planet. Quand il s'installa à son bureau, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'absence de Lois, sa partenaire et petite amie était toujours là avant lui, puis il vit une petite enveloppe scotchée à son écran, quand il l'ouvrit, il manqua de tout casser sur son passage. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête entre les mains alors que la lettre glissait par terre. Sur cette simple feuille, quelques mots dans une calligraphie parfaite, écriture qu'il aurait put reconnaitre entre tous :

« Je la détiens auprès de moi. Si tu veux la revoir viens à ma rencontre ce soir sur les docks. Et attendant, pas un mot ou la brune en paiera les conséquences.

L.L »

Clark n'y croyait pas, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre on s'en prendrait à Lois, mais il ne pensait pas voir ce jour arriver si vite. Il se leva d'un bond, prit sa veste et se rendit chez LuthorCorp. Il devait voir Oliver, il devait avoir son aide et son soutient pour sauver Lois.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire,_ lui demanda Oliver une fois que Clark l'eu mit au courant de la situation.

_- J'en sais trop rien encore,_ répondit-il, _tiens l'équipe prête à intervenir. Je vais aller faire un repérage des lieux moi. _

Puis il quitta la LuthorCorp et se rendit sur les docks. Il ne savait pas vraiment où, ni quoi chercher mais il ne perdit pas espoir pour autant. Alors qu'il allait rentrer, dépité de ne rien avoir trouvé, il tomba nez à nez avec une ancienne connaissance.

_- Que fais tu là,_ cracha Clark._ C'est toi hein ? C'est toi qui l'as aidé à faire ça ? _

_- A faire quoi Kal-El ? Il va falloir être plus précis, j'ai fais pas mal de chose depuis ce matin. _

_- A me prendre Lois, Brainiac ! Je sais que tu l'as aidé, ne me mens pas, _hurla-t-il en saisissant ce dernier par le col.

_- Allons, allons Kal-El tu sais que tu ne peux te battre contre moi,_ ricana Brainiac en se dégageant.

_-Tu veux parier ? _

Clark s'élança alors sur Brainiac et ils s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée, utilisant leur force surhumaine pour frapper l'adversaire de toute leur force. Brainiac mit une droite à Clark qui l'envoya valser de l'autre coté des docks mais avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Brainiac lui agrippa le pied, stoppant ainsi la chute du Kryptonien.

_- Tu n'es pas de taille Kal-El, ne perds pas ton temps,_ lui dit-il en le relâchant.

Clark s'écrasa lourdement au sol, il eu juste le temps de relever les yeux pour voir Brainiac s'envoler au loin. Clark était mal en point, mais il survivrait. Il lui suffisait de profiter pleinement des rayons du soleil et il serait de nouveau en plein forme. Il rentra à la Tour de contrôle et observa les images satellites des docks de Metropolis, il espérait avoir une quelque image des ravisseurs de Lois, il voulait être sur afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Il eu beau chercher, mais il ne trouva rien. Il passa le reste de la journée à chercher des informations avec l'aide de la Ligue, ça lui servit plus à s'occuper l'esprit qu'à trouver réellement quelque chose.

_- Il est temps, Clark,_ murmura Green Arrow en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la Tour et se rendirent sur les docks de nouveau. La Ligue se sépara, préférant laisser Clark entrer seul, les gars serviraient de couverture en cas de besoin. Clark s'avança donc seul dans l'entrepôt qu'on lui avait designer par un second message.

_- Le voilà enfin,_ murmura une voix dans l'ombre.

- _Lex,_ cracha Clark. _Comment peux-tu encore être en vie ? _

_- Si tu savais tout ce par quoi je suis passé, _s'exclama Lex en sortant de l'ombre un sourire sadique sur le visage, _et tout ça en grande partie par ta faute. Tout aurait put être différent si tu m'avais fait confiance le premier jour._

- _Tu as prouvé à mainte reprise que j'avais bien fait ! _

_- Et a tu pensé que si ton comportement avait était différent, le mien l'aurait surement était aussi ?_ Ricana Lex. _Mais bon trêve de bavardage, tu es venue pour elle je suppose. _

_- Où est-elle, que lui as-tu fait,_ demanda Clark, la voix chevrotante rien que d'imaginer ce que Lois avait put subir.

- _En sécurité,_ répondit Lex un grand sourire sur le visage en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clark fit de même et il la vit, là, suspendue dans le vide par Brainiac. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces deux là s'allient ? Clark s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Lex, décidé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais celui-ci l'arrêta.

- _Tut, tut, tut, tu ne pense qu'en même pas que je serais venu ici sans un minimum de protection ? Me crois-tu aussi fou ? J'ai une veille amie à te présenter. Toi_, _approche, _cracha Lex à une personne que Clark ne pouvait distinguer.

Aussitôt, il vit une petite silhouette, approcher, et plus elle sortait de sa cachette, plus Clark se sentait mal.

- _Lana … Lana … c'est bien toi,_ demanda Clark alors qu'il se plié en deux sous la douleur.

_- Et oui, c'est bien notre chère Lana, en chair et en os, enfin presque. La vraie Lana est morte, celle-ci n'est qu'une pale copie de ce qu'elle a put être. Lana à eu un accident il y a quelques temps, étant rechercher pour m'avoir volé, on m'a bien sur prévenu. J'ai tout fait pour la sauver, mais en vain. Alors j'ai remplacé ses organes par une machine. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un simple robot. _

_- Pourquoi,_ demanda Clark. _Elle à était ta femme … _

_- Elle m'a volé cette peau ! Je ne pouvais pas faire une croix dessus quand même ! Alors, comment comptes-tu sauver ta princesse au juste ? Et ne pense même pas que les autres vont t'aider, ils sont assez occupé, j'avais prévu le comité d'accueil pour eux aussi, _s'exclama Lex avec un sourire sadique.

Clark tendit l'oreille et écouta les bruits alentour et en effet, ils entendaient la Ligue en plein combat avec des hommes de Lex. Il était donc seul. C'était comme ça que ça devait se finir de toute façon. Lui contre Lex et personne d'autre. Juste une dernière bataille entre les ennemis de toujours. Alors qu'il s'élança sur Lex, celui-ci ordonna à Lana de se battre contre Clark. La jeune femme qui n'en était plus tout à fait une, obéit sagement à la voix de Lex et commença un combat gagner d'avance contre Clark.

Celui-ci était affaibli non seulement par la peau imbibée de kryptonite verte mais aussi et surtout par le fait que pour lui, c'était Lana qui l'attaquer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se défendre contre celle à qui il avait confié son cœur autrefois. Lana profita de cette faiblesse, mêlant coup de pied et coup de poing, elle le mit au tapis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et Clark ne bronchait toujours pas, regardant comme hypnotisé Lana. Il sortit de sa transe quand il entendit le hurlement de Lois qui lui ordonnait de se défendre.

Il esquissa un geste pour frapper Lana, mais celle-ci le stoppa aisément. Il se releva paisiblement, se forçant à ne pas courber l'échine devant la krytponite et se mit en position de combat. Lana n'eu qu'à lui mettre un uppercut pour que le kryptonien vole à travers l'entrepôt avant de s'écraser lourdement contre des caisses en bois. Il se releva, la lèvre en sang, l'arcade ouverte, mais il tenait bon, il devait tenir. Pour Lois.

- _Ca suffit,_ lança Lex. _Ce combat est comme toi Clark, sans saveur et perdu d'avance. Je te propose une possibilité de sauver Lois. _

_- Laquelle, _articula douloureusement Clark.

_- Sacrifie-toi et tu a ma parole qu'elle vivra ainsi que tous tes amis dehors. Il ne leur arrivera rien. _

_- Comment je … je pourrais croire. _

_- Tu n'a pas le choix. C'est soit tu continue de lutter contre ma super Lana, et Lois risque d'y passer, soit tu me fais le privilège de mettre fin à tes souffrances et tu sauve tout le monde. _

_- Fait ce qui doit-être fait,_ murmura Clark en se relevant et en faisant face à Lex. _Depuis le début on sait que ça finira comme ça. _

Lex sourit, heureux de voir que Clark avait fait le choix qu'il espérait. Lex sortit son arme, chargea les balles spécial en krytponite et tira en pleine poitrine de Clark.

_- Adieu mon ami,_ murmura Lex alors que Clark s'effondrait au sol.

Tous les combats à l'extérieur cessèrent dés que le coup de feu se fit entendre, tous se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Brainiac déposa Lois au sol, et immédiatement, elle se précipita vers Clark, le vissage ruisselant de larme.

- _Non … pourquoi as-tu fait ça,_ pleurait-elle.

Elle caressait, embrassait chaque parcelle du visage de l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur ralentirent, elle voulait rester prés de lui jusqu'à la fin. Oliver, Bart, Dinah, ainsi que tout les autres la rejoignirent et prirent place autour du corps sans vie de Clark pleurant en silence la mort du plus grand d'entre eux, celui qu'ils avaient toujours vu comme indestructible.

Lex et ses hommes s'en allèrent tranquillement, mais malgré tout, une seule, une unique larme coula sur la joue du grand chauve. Aujourd'hui, il avait gagné un combat, mais il avait perdu celui qu'il avait prit pour un ami. Aujourd'hui, Kal-El n'était plus. Il s'était éteint, laissant à ses amis les héros le soin de protéger la ville sans lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit défis entre membres. Imaginez-le premier vol de Clark

_Le premier vol de Clark, l'ascension de Kal-El _(Clois- Kara)

Clark prenait de plus en plus son destin en main. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Oliver, il avait ouvert les yeux et avait comprit certaine chose. Ce qui avait valu un changement de look radical. Adieu le costume noir et terne à la Matrix et bonjour au costume de cuir rouge flambant neuf. Le Flou n'était plus, Kal-El arrivait peu à peu, réduisant le chemin qui le séparait encore du destin que tout le monde avait vu. Sauf que pour accomplir se destin, il devait apprendre à voler, hors, il était toujours cloué au sol !

- Aller Clark, je sais que tu peux le faire, l'encouragea sa cousine Kara.

Elle était de retour à Smallville pour l'aider à combattre la menace Darkseid que Jor-El avait vu et par la même occasion, elle comptait bien apprendre à son cousin à voler de ses propres ailes ! C'est donc pour cette raison, qu'il se trouvait sur le toit de la ferme avec sa cousine voletant à ses cotés.

- Ecoute-moi bien, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu peux le faire ok ? C'est en toi c'est dans tes gênes alors bouge toi et envole-toi !

- Facile à dire, c'est pas toi qui risque de t'écraser au sol, grogna Clark.

- Ta mère m'a raconté les moments ou tu a était posséder par ta part Kryptonnienne et d'après elle tu t'es envolé comme une fusée ce qui prouve bien que tu peux le faire et pour ce qui est de s'écraser au sol, si tu veux mon avis c'est plus le sol qui aura mal, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Clark soupira en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il est vrai que techniquement, il ne risquait rien … Il souffla un bon coup et s'élança. Pendant quelques millième de seconde, il eu l'impression de voler … mais très vite la gravité repris le dessus ! Il eu juste le temps de se redresser et d'atterrir sur ses pieds, provoquant un immense trou dans le champ.

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit Kara, s'emporta-t-il. Je ne peux pas le faire !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu a la trouille, le gronda-t-elle toujours dans les airs.

- Oh toi attends que je t'attrape un peu !

- Viens me chercher dans ce cas cousin !

Clark prit alors de l'élan et s'élança dans les airs grâce à son super saut, il attrapa sa cousine au passage et la posa sur le toit avec lui !

- Tu vois que tu peux le faire, lui dit-elle en souriant, c'était presque un vol ça !

- Non c'était un saut, affirma Clark.

- Laisse parler le Kal-El en toi ! Et puis d'abord, il est passé ou ton costume noir, il était plus aérodynamique que cette veste en cuir !

Clark ronchonna quelque chose que même avec sa super ouïe Kara ne compris pas puis Clark s'élança de nouveau. Mais comme la fois précédente, rien n'y fit.

- Bien, je crois que j'ai une idée, murmura Kara. Tu bouge pas je reviens !

Après quoi elle partit en volant vers Smallville. Clark qui la connaissait bien se dit que ce ne valait rien qui vaille ce départ précipité ! Et il avait bien raison ! Kara était au Talon, dans l'appartement de Lois Lane et lui demandé son aide pour faire voler son cousin.

- Je sais que je te demande beaucoup Lois, mais il faut l'aider. C'est la peur qui le retient au sol, il n'a pas encore prit conscience du pouvoir qui sommeille en lui et je sais que ça, tu peux l'aider à le faire.

- T'est sure que ça craint rien, demanda Lois légèrement inquiète.

Elle était prête à tout pour Clark, surtout depuis qu'elle avait apprit son secret, elle donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait pour lui. Quand elle avait comprit que Clark et Le Flou n'était qu'une seule et même personne, elle avait également comprit tout se que le Docteur Fate lui avait dit. Clark et elle était destinés l'un à l'autre, et le fait qu'elle soit la clef, la poussait à accepter la proposition de Kara.

- C'est bon on y va, dépêche avant que je change d'avis !

Kara lui prit la main et ensemble, elles s'envolèrent par la fenêtre du petit appartement. Lois n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle volait vraiment ! Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se posèrent sur le toit de la ferme aux cotés de Clark qui pensait rêver en voyant Lois ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kara, tu es folle ? Pourquoi amener Lois ici ? Tu aurais put la blesser, s'écria-t-il en prenant Lois dans ses bras.

- Hey, s'exclama Kara, je te signale que moi j'ai un total contrôle sur mes pouvoirs ! Si elle courre un risque c'est avec toi !

- Hey oh les El, ça vous gènes pas de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ? Bon et toi alors, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu reste cloué au sol alors que tu pourrais t'envoler dans les airs !

- Je peux pas Lois. J'y arrive pas, murmura Clark presque honteux.

- Tu peux le faire, je crois en toi moi ! Tu te souviens de ce que le Docteur Fate avait dit « vous êtes celle dont il aura besoin. Il est celui dont vous aurez besoin » Si on croit ce drôle de bonhomme avec son casque en or, tu as besoin de moi, c'est pour quoi ce suis là ! Il te suffit de te défaire de tes attaches humaines et enfin tu pourras t'élever haut dans le ciel, tel le héros que tu dois être.

Clark la serra dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de Kara qui était sur que son idée était ce qu'il fallait à son cousin. Lois lui captura les lèvres tout en se rapprochant doucement du toit.

- Maintenant … vole, souffla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans le vide.

- Loiiissss, hurla Clark.

Clark se jeta dans le vide à son tour, sous l'œil intéressé de Kara qui était prête à intervenir en cas de besoin, mais elle savait que son cousin ne laisserait rien arriver à l'amour de sa vie. Clark récupéra Lois à mi chemin entre le toit et le sol.

- Vol pour moi ou je recommencerais, souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

Elle vit dans le regard de Clark quelque chose changé et quelque mètres, voir même centimètre avant qu'ils ne touchent tout les deux le sol, Clark s'éleva dans les airs avec Lois dans ses bras !

- Tu l'as fait, hurla Lois, tu l'as fait Clark ! Tu vole !

Clark resserra son étreinte autour de sa bien aimée et se posa le plus délicatement possible sur le toit aux cotés de Kara qui hurlait presque de joie.

- C'était ton idée ça hein, s'écria-t-il sur sa cousine. Elle aurait put mourir par ta faute !

- Je savais que tu la sauverais en volant ou non tu ne l'aurais pas laissé tomber. Et puis j'étais là aussi je te signale ! J'aime beaucoup Lois, tu crois sincèrement que je l'aurais s'écraser au sol comme un moucheron sur un pare-brise !

- Merci pour la comparaison, s'exclama Lois. Clark on s'en fou de savoir qui à fait quoi ! La chose la plus importante, c'est que tu as volé, pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en souriant. Je l'ai bien fait !

Il se mit de nouveau au bord du toit en sauta, tentant de s'envoler mais cette fois-ci il s'écrasa au sol de tout son long ! Il grogna de frustration et d'un bond il rejoignit les filles.

- Pourquoi ça marche plus, hurla-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien qui ne marche plus Clark ! C'est pas comme un appareil qui tombe en panne je te signale ! Ca vient de toi, uniquement toi !

- Un petit coup de motivation peut-être, demanda Lois en s'approchant du vide.

- Non, je dois le faire seul !

Il retenta l'expérience et cette fois-ci alors que son nez toucha le sol, il s'envola vers les cieux à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Heu dit moi Kara, il sait comment on s'arrête hein, demanda Lois inquiète.

Kara éclata de rire et prit la jeune femme brune dans ses bras. Ensemble elles attendirent de voir le jeune homme revenir, ce qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard !

- Je vole, s'écria-t-il, Kara tu te rends compte je vole enfin !

- Je suis fière de toi Kal-El, lui répondit sa cousine en le rejoignant.

- Hey oh, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelqu'un, grogna Lois en leur faisant de grand signe avec les bras.

Clark s'approcha doucement d'elle, ayant un peu peur de la réaction de sa bien aimée mais quand il vit son sourire radieux il sut que ces sentiments envers lui n'avait pas changé.

- Une balade Lois, lui demanda Clark en lui tendant la main.

- Tu ose demander, répliqua la jeune femme en la prenant.

Il serra Lois dans ses bras, et il rejoignit sa cousine restée plus haut dans le ciel. Ensemble ils partirent parcourir la campagne de Smallville, profitant de la vue hors du commun qu'ils avaient. C'est ainsi que Clark Kent s'envola pour la première fois, se rapprochant un peu plus du superman que l'on connait tous !


	6. Chapter 6

Comment annoncer à la femme qu'on aime qu'on passe ses nuits à jouer à justifier en cuir vert ? Comment réagir quand elle vous annonce qu'elle à elle aussi un secret ?

_Le temps des vérités _(Chlollie)

Oliver était nerveux. Il était même carrément anxieux. Ce soir il avait un diner d'une importance capitale, un diner avec Chloé, sa petite amie actuelle. Il avait décidé de tout lui dire, il n'en pouvait plus de lui mentir. Depuis 5 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se trouvait des excuses chaque nuit pour justifier ses absences, des excuses bidon à chaque fois bien sur. Il était même étonné que ça ai marché aussi longtemps. Chloé était une femme intelligente, il était surprit qu'elle n'est pas encore comprit mais il sentait l'étau se resserrer sur lui, c'est pourquoi il devait le lui dire lui-même avant qu'elle ne découvre son secret.

Il était certain qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle l'apprenait d'une autre façon que par lui. Il lui laissa un message lui disant de lui réserver la soirée, qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Après quoi il fit un brin de rangement dans son loft et commanda à diner, un plat Italien, elle aimait ce genre de cuisine.

_- Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon coté,_ souffla-t-il en préparant la table.

Il avait dressé une table avec une nappe vert olive, des assiettes blanches et des chandeliers en argent. Il savait aussi qu'elle aimait les tulipes, il avait donc acheté un énorme bouquet de ces fleurs préférées. Il mit un fond de musique et termina de se préparer. 15 minutes plus tard, Chloé était dans l'ascenseur.

- _Salut toi,_ lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

_- Salut ma belle. _

Il la garda dans l'étau de ses bras, se disant que peut-être après se soir elle ne voudrait plus le revoir. Chloé se défit de son étreinte et lui jeta un regard en biais.

_- T'est sur que ça vas Ollie ? _

_- Heu oui … enfin j'en sais rien,_ répondit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _Laissons ça de coté pour le moment et passons juste une bonne soirée si tu veux bien. _

Oliver prit alors la veste de Chloé et la guida vert la table qu'il avait préparé.

- _Ollie,_ dit-elle en lui souriant. _T'est un amour tu le sais ça._

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent dans une ambiance tendue. Chloé tentait de détendre l'atmosphère mais Oliver ne prenait pas part. Elle commença alors à l'observer et vit qu'il était stressé, bien plus que d'habitude.

_- Oliver tu es sur que tout vas bien,_ lui demanda-t-elle en caressant sa main par-dessus la table.

_- Oui oui, ça vas,_ répondit-il en tentant de s'en convaincre lui-même.

_- Bon Ollie ça fait presque une demi-heure que je suis là et pardonne moi l'expression mais tu es aussi tendu qu'un string, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_- Je … pardon c'est vrai que je te promets une soirée agréable et je fais tout le contraire. _

Oliver se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant une Chloé qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.

_- Oliver tu peux tout me dire tu sais. _

_- J'aimerais bien crois moi. _

_- Tu … souhaite me quitter c'est ça,_ demanda Chloé en baissant les yeux, persuadée qu'elle avait perdu le seul homme qui avait vraiment fait battre son cœur.

- _Quoi mais non,_ s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _J'ai déjà dû rompre avec des femmes et crois que c'est plus facile à dire que ce que j'ai à t'annoncer. _

_- Bon alors crache le morceau, _s'énerva-t-elle. _Tu me rends chèvre à tourner autour du pot. _

_-Bien ok. Je vais te le dire au moins ça sera fait. Promets-moi juste de me laisser finir avant de hurler. _

Chloé promit et s'inquiéta de plus en plus quand à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Vu la mine sérieuse qu'il arborait, ça devait être extrêmement grave. Il lui prit la main et la guida dans la pièce principale du loft, l'installant juste devant le mur avec l'énorme l'horloge.

_- Ollie il est très beau ton mur, mais si tu me disais ce que tu as à me dire au juste. _

_- Justement tu vas comprendre,_ dit-il en prenant une télécommande.

Chloé le regarda faire, se demandant pourquoi tant de suspens. Il prit un air grave et reprit la parole.

-_ Chloé voila, j'en ai marre de te mentir à chaque fois. Je t'aime et je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi alors … je suis l'Archet Vert. _

Chloé le regarda dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Oliver appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande, révélant ainsi une chambre secrète derrière les murs de l'horloge.

- _Ah bas merde,_ s'exclama Chloé en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Elle regarda attentivement chaque gadget s'y trouvant, caressant du bout des doigts le costume de cuir vert. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Oliver qui attendait une réaction de sa part, appuyé sur le mur.

_- C'était donc ça la raison de toutes tes sorties subite,_ lui demanda-t-elle en arborant un air froid.

_- Oui. Tu sais tout maintenant. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, j'en ai bien conscience mais … _

Chloé éclata de rire, un rire à se plier en deux devant un Oliver qui ne comprenait rien. Il s'était attendu à bien des réactions, une gifle, des hurlements même, mais pas une crise de rire.

- _Chloé … t'est sur que ça vas,_ lui demanda-t-il quand il la vit pleurer.

_- Oh oui oui Ollie. Mon dieu,_ riait-elle encore, _quand Clark vas savoir ça ! _

_- Clark ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans lui au juste ? Il n'est pas question de le mettre au courant. _

_- Bas en fait, tu devrais. Ca faciliterait vos rapport je pense et même pour le boulot ça aiderez grandement. _

_- Le boulot ? Mais on boss pas ensemble,_ murmura Oliver alors qu'une illumination se faisait doucement dans sa tête.

_- Oh si vous bossez ensemble et chaque nuit même ! _

_- Clark … Le Flou ? Non impossible ! _

Chloé se calma un peu et lui fit face le plus sérieusement du monde.

_- Aussi vrai que tu es GA. Et pour tout te dire on à même bosser ensemble tout les deux. Enfin bosser est un bien grand mot évidement. _

_- Tour de Guet,_ s'étonna Oliver incrédule.

- _Avec les déformateur de voix, on à rien vu ! On à l'air fin maintenant hein,_ ria de nouveau Chloé_. Et moi qui fantasmais sur l'homme qui se cachait sous les collants verts. _

_- Hey c'est pas des collants ok ? _

_- Comprit mon héros. _

Oliver l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, rassuré de ne pas la perdre. Il se dit alors qu'ils avaient étés bien bête tout les deux. Chacun avait un secret, et le même en plus. Oliver proposa alors que tous forme une seule et même équipe afin d'être bien plus efficace, et surtout pour qu'ils soient enfin réunit dans tous les aspects de leur vies.

- _Ollie, promet moi une chose. _

_- Après se soir, tout ce que tu veux ma belle. _

_- Plus de secret entre nous, plus jamais. _

Ils s'embrassèrent pour celer ce pacte et passèrent enfin une soirée des plus agréables.


	7. Chapter 7

Un long OS sur la vie des cousines et les rêves que Chloé à laissé passés. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que le voyage dans le temps à commencé à me travailler au point de vouloir en faire un roman (à lire dans mes histoires pour celles qui sont tentées)

_Le vœu du destin _(Chlollie- Clois)

Chloé se préparait temps bien que mal pour la fête de fiançailles de Lois et Clark. Elle était heureuse pour eux bien sur, comment ne pas l'être, mais elle avait un coup de cafard. Tout le monde autour d'elle se mariait ou se mettait en couple alors qu'elle était toujours désespérément seule ! Lois avait Clark, Arthur avait Mera, Bart avait Courtney, Dinah avait Hal, et même Carter avait retrouvé sa femme, bon certes il avait du mourir pour ça, mais ils étaient de nouveau réunit !

Et elle ? Et bien seule encore et toujours ! Le pire était sans doute qu'elle était folle de son ami et patron Oliver Queen qui lui, passait de femme en femme. Chloé était trop timide pour lui faire part de ses sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui et pour être honnête, elle avait peur qu'il lui rit au nez ! Elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville des ces bimbos avec lesquelles Oliver paradait en ville. Elle se trouvait jolie, mais sans plus. Banale, oui voila c'était le mot qui lui venait quand on lui demandait ce qu'elle pensait de son physique. Banale, sans intérêts et passe partout.

Depuis le mort de son fiancé, Jimmy Olsen, Chloé avait trouvé refuse en la Ligue et la Watchtower mais elle c'était laissé piégée. Les yeux rivés sur ses ordinateurs, elle n'avait pas vu que le monde continuait d'avancer et d'évoluer … sans elle. Et aujourd'hui encore, elle allait devoir sourire et faire bonne figure car c'était son devoir en tant que cousine et demoiselle d'honneur de la future mariée mais elle avait le cœur lourd. Cœur qui s'alourdit encore un peu quand elle pensa qu'elle se rendrait seule à cette soirée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se trouver un cavalier et n'en voyait pas l'intérêt de toute façon !

Elle termina de se préparer et vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe noire un peu sexy avec une ceinture en strass sur la taille. Elle avait bouclée ses cheveux. Oliver lui avait dit un jour qu'il préférait quand elle avait de belles boucles.

- _Se faire belle pour un type qui ne vous voit même pas,_ ragea-t-elle face au miroir.

De colère, elle prit le fer à lisser et commença à détendre ses boucles, elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire un brushing impeccable mais au moins ça ne serait plus bouclé ! Elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux, vérifia son maquillage et sortit presque en courant, attrapant au passage, sac à main et clefs de voiture.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle était devant la salle de réception où la fête avait lieu. On entendait déjà la musique signe que la fête avait déjà commençait à l'intérieur. Elle entra à la hâte et se mit à la recherche de sa cousine qu'elle trouva prés du bar en grande discussion avec Tess et Emil.

- _Salut tout le monde,_ s'exclama-t-elle en leur faisant une bise rapide.

_- Hey bien cousine, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus,_ râla Lois. _Fait moi ça le jour du mariage et c'est à ton enterrement qu'on se rendra tous ! _

_- Désolée, _couina Chloé, _j'étais en train de me battre avec une clef USB, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. _

_- Bon tu es pardonnée pour cette fois_, ria Lois en l'attirant à elle.

_- Tu es superbe Chloé,_ la complimenta Tess en souriant. _Où est l'heureux homme qui à l'honneur de t'accompagner ?_

Chloé chercha une insulte suffisamment offensante à jeter au visage de cette rousse écervelée mais se ravisa. Tess n'avait rien fait de mal, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Chloé était trop occupée pour chercher l'amour.

_- Je suis venue seule Tess_, souffla-t-elle en attrapant une coupe de champagne.

_- Oh est bien c'est la soirée des célibataires il faut croire_, lui répondit la rousse en riant._ Emil et moi somme venue seuls aussi, à prés tout en venant accompagné on renonce à toute les rencontre que l'on pourrait faire. _

_- Tess à raison, _reprit Emil, _quoi de mieux qu'un mariage pour rencontrer l'amour ? _

Tout le monde ria, sauf Chloé qui riait jaune elle parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne trouverait pas encore la chaussure qui irait à son pied se soir ! Alors qu'elle buvait sa seconde coupe de champ, **IL** entra. Comme toujours aussi élégant et class, c'était une sorte de seconde nature chez lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle avant de la voir, il lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de venir dans sa direction. Chloé faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson quand elle croisa son regard brun.

- _Il semblerait que je sois le dernier_, dit-il d'une voie envoutante.

_- Comme toujours Oliver, mais ça fait partit de ton charme,_ rétorqua Lois.

- _Où est la pouff, pardon la demoiselle du jour,_ ricana Tess.

Chloé remarqua alors qu'en effet, Oliver était venu seul. Elle tendit l'oreille, fort intéressée elle aussi par la réponse.

_- Aucune demoiselle se soir, je sors en célibataire,_ ria-t-il sans relever la réplique sur ses nombreuses conquête.

- _Décidément_, railla lois, _vous vous êtes tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Chloé aussi est venue seule ! _

_- Ah oui, _demanda Oliver en jetant un regard en coin à Chloé.

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête, en essayant de rester de marbre face à ce visage d'ange qui lui souriant mais c'était sans compter sur les papillons qui battaient dans son ventre. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait être vraiment bonne comédienne pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ou alors c'était un parfait idiot ?

- _Chloé,_ lui dit-il en tendant la main vers elle, _me ferrait-tu l'honneur d'accepter de passer cette soirée avec moi ?_

Parfait idiot décida alors Chloé. Elle aurait voulu dire non, sachant très bien qu'elle souffrirait encore plus quand la soirée se terminerait, mais son cœur eu raison de sa tête.

_- Avec plaisir Mr Queen,_ répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'éloignèrent bras dessus, bras dessous pour aller saluer le reste de la Ligue éparpillée un peu partout dans la salle.

_- Tu es vraiment belle se soir,_ lui souffla Oliver à l'oreille.

_- Heu … merci,_ répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. _T'est pas mal non plus dans ton genre._

Oliver portait un jean foncé, avec une chemise blanche et une légère veste en daim. Un rien qui aurait sans doute put passer de tenue passe partout sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas sur lui.

_- Pas mal,_ s'offusqua-t-il_, non mais tu m'a bien vu ? Je suis digne d'un dieu oui !_

_- Ca va les chevilles_, railla Chloé en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_- Bas quoi tu ne me fais pas de compliment alors je m'en fais tout seul. _

_- Je suis ton amie pas pour te jeter des fleurs mais pour te remettre à ta place quand ton égo ne passe plus aux portes,_ dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire en coin.

_- C'est pour ça que je t'aime ma Chloé. Tu es toujours là pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. _

Chloé cru qu'elle allait mourir sur place ! Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait mais elle comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas d'amour qu'il parlait mais d'amitié ! L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ne la voyait que comme une amie et elle savait que ça serait toujours le cas. Elle eu envie de mourir dans la seconde, que la terre s'ouvre en deux et l'emporte, n'importe quoi pour ne plus sentir la douleur qui inondait son cœur.

- _Tu veux danser,_ lui proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se laissa enlacer par ses bras puissants alors qu'elle posait la tête sur son torse. Contre son oreille, battait le cœur d'Oliver. Elle aurait put rester à cette place pour le restant de ces jours tant elle y était bien mais il fallut qu'il rompt ce moment en parlant.

_- Pourquoi est-tu venu seule,_ lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

_- Pas le temps de trouver un cavalier entre la ligue, l'entreprise et le mariage de Lois,_ répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui. _Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? _

_- J'avais pas envie de ramener une de ses blondes sans cervelles à la fête, ça n'aurait pas était très correct pour Lois et Clark et puis avec la Ligue au complet présente dans la salle, j'ai préféré limiter le nombre d'inconnu. _

_- Je vois qu'on est dans le même bateau,_ railla Chloé. _La ligue passe avant tout même avant notre vie amoureuse, enfin pour ma part parce que toi il suffit de regarder les tabloïds pour se rendre compte que ce n'est pas ton cas ! _

Elle avait voulu dire ça d'un ton léger, comme une plaisanterie, mais elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle y avait mit plus de colère et de ressentiment que prévu.

_- Elles ne comptent pas tu sais,_ lui dit-il en la forçant à le regarder. _Elles veulent juste être vu avec Oliver Queen le milliardaire, elles ne s'intéressent pas à l'homme, juste au compte en banque. _

_- Une chance alors, ce soir je t'ai toute à moi et on ne boss même pas_, ria Chloé.

- _J'ai moi aussi de la chance que tu sois trop occupée, je peux profiter un peu de mon amie._

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de danser quelques minutes avant que le couple de la soirée demande l'attention de tout le monde. Lois remercia les gens présents, Clark prononça quelques mots aussi et tout le monde put reprendre la soirée. Oliver s'éloigna un moment pour aller parler avec Clark, laissant Chloé seule. Elle se dit alors que c'était décidément pas son jour, ni son mois ! Elle passait une soirée à peu prés potable et il a fallu qu'il s'éloigne.

_- Tu devrais te lancer tu sais_, l'interpella une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Zatanna, la magicienne de la bande. Vêtue à son habitude de sa longue cape et de ses bas résilles, elle fut étonnée de la voir ici.

_- Zat, ça c'est une surprise,_ s'exclama Chloé. _Je ne pensais pas que Lois accepterait ta présence ici. _

Chloé savait combien Lois était jalouse de Zatanna. Clark avait eu la bonne idée d'avouer à sa future femme que la magicienne avait eu une sorte de béguin pour lui, depuis Lois sortait les griffes dés que Zatanna était dans le coin.

_- Je suis une invitée du marié pour dire vrai_, ria-t-elle._ Lois doit savoir que je suis là je pense, mais elle préfère sans doute m'ignorer. Mais ne change pas de sujet Chloé. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle,_ éluda la blonde qui voyait au contraire très bien.

- _Oliver et toi ! Tu devrais te lancer. Ca crève les yeux que tu en pince pour lui et je dirais que tu ne le laisse pas indifférent non plus. _

_- Pour que ça soit le cas il faudra que je prenne quelques centimètres dans mes mensurations,_ cingla Chloé d'une voix froide.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Oliver, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une sorcière de bas étage pour venir lui dire le contraire.

- _Tu as tord, il te voit comme une amie, mais je suis certaine que si tu lui avouais tes sentiments ça changerait. _

_- Dit moi Zatanna, tu n'a pas quelqu'un à allait ensorceler ? _

_- Oh ne me dit pas que tu m'en veux toujours quand même ? Je n'ai fait qu'exaucer un vœu, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu voulais moi ! _

_- Ouais je connais la chanson_, railla Chloé en attrapant une coupe sur un plateau qui passait par là.

- _Et si je t'accordais un autre vœu pour me faire pardonner ? _

_- Heu non merci,_ répondit Chloé en riant jaune. _Coincée une fois dans la vie de Lois m'a suffit ! Je pourrais me retrouver dans le corps de Tess ou de Clark … _

_- Ou dans le lit d'Oliver_, la coupa Zatanna avec un sourire espiègle.

_- Ca serait possible,_ demanda Chloé malgré elle.

- _Techniquement oui, mais il n'y aurait aucun amour là dedans, il serait ensorcelé c'est tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. _

_- Oui tu as raison,_ murmura Chloé qui commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool sur elle.

_- Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais savoir,_ lui proposa de nouveau Zat'._ Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, peut-être que je peux te remonter un peu le moral. Et cette fois, tu dis ton vœux à voix haute au moins tu seras sure de ce que tu souhaite. _

_- Non merci, _répondit Chloé alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

- _Dernière offre Chloé._

La blonde jeta alors un coup d'œil à Oliver qui était en train de rire avec Courtney et Bart. Elle l'aimait plus que tout mais valait-il vraiment la peine qu'elle passe son temps à l'attendre ?

_- Il y a une chose que je veux,_ affirma alors Chloé en revenant vers la sorcière_. Je veux voir mon futur. Je veux savoir où j'en serais dans quelques années et où en seront tous mes amis. _

_- Tu est sur,_ demanda Zatanna.

_- Certaine. Je veux voir mon futur et celui de mes proches ! _

_- Ainsi soit-il,_ murmura alors Zatanna dont les pupilles s'étaient illuminés d'un beau bleu électrique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chloé se sentit transportée, happée dans un gouffre sans fond. Elle su alors que ça avait marché, elle avait changé d'époque !

Elle ouvrit les yeux lourdement, comme si ces paupières pesaient trois tonnes chacune. Elle entendit alors de grands coups taper dans sa tête, comme des coups de marteau. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour comprendre qu'en fait c'était à sa porte qu'on frappait. Elle se redressa précipitamment dans son lit et jeta un œil sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle eu alors le premier coup de massue, elle vivant toujours dans son petit appart au dessus du Talon !

- _Pitoyable,_ souffla-t-elle en s'extirpant tant bien que mal de son lit pour aller ouvrir.

- _A bas quand même,_ aboya Lois en entrant tel un boulet de canon dans l'appart._ Tu faisais quoi tu dormais ou quoi ? Tu dormais vraiment, _ajouta Lois après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa cousine dont le visage était marqué par l'oreiller.

- _Heu oui Lois_, répondit Chloé toujours perdue.

_- J'ai donc bien fait de venir ! Je m'en doutais ! Je venais voir si tu avais une robe pour la répétition du mariage ? Sinon je t'en ai apporté une qui t'ira à ravir ! _

_- Ma robe ? Le mariage ? Quel mariage ?_ S'étonna Chloé en se disant que peut-être, après de longue année, elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour, le vrai.

- _C'est une blague hein Chloé,_ ricana Lois. _Ne me dit pas que tu recommence, tu sais qu'il ne te le pardonnera jamais cette fois ! _

_- Mais de quoi tu parle bon dieu ? _

_- Je te parle d'Oliver qui d'autre ? Tu es sur que tout vas bien ? _

Chloé sentit alors son cœur se gonfler de joie, elle se mariait avec Oliver ! Toutes ses années avaient donc payées finalement !

_- Oliver,_ répéta-t-elle heureuse. _Mais attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il ne te le pardonnera jamais cette fois » ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai __**déjà**__ fais ? _

_- Oh heu je sais pas trop, _commença Lois, _peut-être qu'il à encore en travers de la gorge le scandale que tu as fait devant sa futur femme._

_- Future femme, _bredouilla Chloé en ayant peur d'avoir mal comprit.

- _Patience Philips, sa future épouse oui que tu as ridiculisé le jour de leur fiançailles_, s'énerva Lois. _Mais à quoi tu joue bordel ? _

Chloé sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds ! Non, non c'était impossible ! Oliver se mariait oui mais avec une autre ! Elle sentit alors les ténèbres l'envahir et sous le regard médusé de Lois, elle tourna de l'œil. Lois hurla le nom de son mari qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard, découvrant Lois complètement paniquée et Chloé insouciante au sol.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé,_ demanda-t-il en portant la blonde sur le divan.

_- Bas j'en sais rien_, couina Lois. _Elle dormait quand je suis arrivée, je lui ai rappelé qu'elle serait en retard pour la répétition du mariage, elle semblait ne pas savoir de quoi je parlais._

A ce moment, Chloé retrouva quelques couleurs et releva doucement la tête.

_- Elle a pas l'air en forme,_ souffla Lois à son mari.

_- Mais non c'est juste le stress elle bosse beaucoup_, lui affirma Clark en aidant Chloé à se relever.

- _Clark,_ s'étonna la blonde, _depuis quand tu porte des lunettes ?_

_- Tu disais_, ricana Lois.

Les époux échangèrent un regard terrifié et perdu. Chloé avait souvent eu des sautes d'humeur ou l'esprit un peu ailleurs mais là c'était carrément différent. Chloé se reprit en voyant le regard apeuré des deux autres, elle leur fit un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et les serra contre elle.

- _Tu es sur que tout vas bien_, demanda Clark à son ami.

- _Oui, t'en fait pas. J'ai heu … un peu but hier soir et j'ai du heu … me cogner quelque part j'ai la tête un peu embrouillée,_ improvisa Chloé.

- _Ah bas voila ça explique tout alors_, fut rassurée Lois. _Je me doutais que ça serait dur pour toi mais de là à te souler au point d'en perdre la tête il y a des limites quand même ! Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens clairement ?_

_- Heu,_ réfléchissait Chloé, _votre soirée de fiançailles, ça remonte à quand ?_

Elle avait demandé ça avec un sourire penaud et appréhendais un peu la réponse.

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand même,_ s'exclama Lois l'air encore plus terrifiée qu'avant. _C'était il y a 5 ans Chloé ! 5 ans,_ hurla Lois._ Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé c'est 5 dernières années quand même ? Oliver vas nous tuer ! Tu ne peux pas y aller, on trouvera une explication mais tu n'y vas pas dans cet état ! Clark passe là aux rayons X elle à peut-être quelque chose de cassé ou d'à l'envers ! _

_- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est la tête qui est à l'envers, _souffla Clark en passant la blonde aux rayons X. _Tout est en ordre,_ apprit-il aux femmes.

_- Hey du calme vous deux, je vais bien,_ s'exclama Chloé. _J'ai juste une gueule de bois carabiné ! Une bonne douche et de l'aspirine et ça sera oublié ! Lois tu as bien dit qu'Oliver ne me pardonnerait jamais non alors j'ai pas le choix, je dois me rendre à cette stupide répétition ! J'en profiterais pour éclaircir certain point avec lui ! _

_- Tu es sure cousine ? _

_- Oui Lo', maintenant filez et laissez moi me préparer. _

Les Kent se regardèrent, hésitant visiblement à laisser Chloé toute seule alors qu'elle semblait perdue mais la blonde les poussa dehors.

- _Hey dite,_ leur demanda-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. _Comment je peux joindre Zatanna ? _

_- Tu as son numéro enregistrer dans les fichiers de la Tour, _répondit Clark qui décidément n'aimait pas du tout voir son amie dans cet état.

_- Bien ok, merci. Bon à toute alors,_ leur dit-elle en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche, quoique se dépêcher ne servait à rien vu qu'elle ne savait pas à quelle heure avait lieu la repet. Elle aurait dû demander plus d'infos à Lois avant de la jeter dehors se dit-elle alors. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et profita de sa douche qu'elle prit presque froide histoire qu'elle se réveille vraiment. Elle se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec Zatanna lors des fiançailles de Lois et Clark, elle avait fait un vœu et … plus rien !

Et se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et choisit quelques vêtements, elle fut surprise de sa garde robe. Simple, sombre, principalement des pantalons. Où était donc passés ses jupes et chemisiers ? Elle eu une autre surprise en croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

_- Bordel de merde,_ souffla-t-elle, _qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?_

Chloé avait un visage plus rond, tout comme son corps, elle devait bien avoir pris 7 ou 8 kilos ! Son carré court avait disparu et laissait maintenant place à des cheveux longs, arrivant à mi-dos, sans vraiment de coupe. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était contentée de les laisser pousser, c'était sans doute ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs. Elle avait aussi les traits tirés et de méchantes cernes sous les yeux. Elle se reconnu à peine. Elle attacha tant bien que mal sa tignasse en se jurant de les couper le plus vite possible et se maquilla pour cacher son visage à faire peur. Une fois qu'elle fut à peu prés présentable, elle partit pour la Tour. Elle fut heureuse arrivée sur place, rien n'avait changé ici, même les codes d'accès d'ailleurs. Grossière erreur, se dit-elle. Elle était donc devenu si négligeant dans le futur ? Elle pianota sur l'ordinateur central et trouva sans mal le numéro de Zatanna.

- _Zat, c'est Chloé, il faut qu'on parle et tout de suite,_ paniqua-t-elle.

- _Chloé salut. Tout va bien ?_

- _Non ça va pas, il faut qu'on se voit le plus vite possible ! _

_- Où es-tu ?_ lui demanda Zatanna qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

_- A la Tour. _

_- Ok j'arrive tout de suite. _

Chloé coupa la communication au bord de la crise de nerf ! C'était pire que dans ses cauchemars ! Pourquoi elle avait fait ce vœu stupide au juste ? Elle déprimait encore plus maintenant en sachant qu'Oliver aurait un futur sans elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Zatanna fit son apparition au milieu de la Tour accompagné d'un type assez grand, brun aux yeux clairs. Chloé poussa un hurlement de terreur et fit un bond en arrière.

_- Non mais ça vas pas ou quoi,_ hurla-t-elle. _Vous êtes malade de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ! Et puis c'est qui lui d'abord, pourquoi tu l'amène à la tour Zat, tu es folle ou quoi ? _

Zatanna et le jeune homme ce regardèrent en ce demandant si Chloé leur jouait une mauvaise blague ou un truc du genre.

_- Chloé, c'est Warp enfin ! Il fait partit de l'équipe,_ lui répondit Zatanna. _Est-ce que tu es sur que tout vas bien ? _

Chloé respira un peu mieux quand elle comprit qu'elle avait face à elle un nouveau membre de la Ligue.

_- Non ça vas pas et je veux que tu me renvois tout de suite je t'en supplie !_ Pleurnicha Chloé.

_- De quoi tu parle ? _

_- Hier lors de la soirée de fiançailles de Lois et Clark, tu m'as proposé de faire un vœu, et chose au combien stupide, je l'ai fait ! Et voila que je me réveille 5 ans dans le futur avec un avenir minable et que j'aurais sans doute préférer ne pas connaitre ! _

_- Attends une minute là,_ s'exclama Warp tout excité,_ tu es en train de dire que tu viens du passé ?_

_- Ah ton avis abrutis, _s'énerva Chloé, _comment tu explique sinon que je ne te connaisse pas ? _

_- Wouha je savais que tu étais fabuleuse bébé mais pas à ce point_, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Zatanna qui elle ne riait pas du tout.

- _C'est en effet un truc qui me ressemble bien, le seul problème Chloé, c'est que je peux pas te renvoyer ! Toi seule en as le pouvoir. Tu repartiras à ton époque quand tu auras comprit, vu ou entendu la chose pour laquelle tu es là. _

_- C'est une blague hein,_ demanda Chloé en fondant en larmes.

- _J'ai bien peur que non,_ lui répondit la magicienne en la prenant dans ses bras.

_- Et ça vas durer combien de temps ? Elle a pas l'air en forme là notre Tour_, demanda Warp attristé de voir Chloé dans cet état.

_- Des heures, des jours, ou même des semaines. Ca ne dépend pas de moi. _

Chloé pleura de plus bel, vidant toute sa peur et sa frustration d'être coincée dans une époque où Oliver allait en épouser une autre. Le pire c'est qu'elle serait forcée d'assister à la cérémonie. Non ! Non elle ne pourrait pas c'était au dessus de ses forces !

_- Comment je peux faire pour repartir le plus vite possible_, demanda Chloé après s'être reprit.

- _Je te l'ai dit c'est pas moi qui décide. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça doit être en rapport avec la raison ou la personne qui ont fait que tu es arrivé ici. _

_- C'est Oliver,_ les informa Chloé. _J'en suis raide dingue, si dingue que je me refuse toute sortie avec d'autre homme, encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait d'autre remarquez. Bref, j'ai fais ce vœu pour voir ce à quoi ressemblerait mon futur et ma vie affective et j'arrive ici et … Oliver vas en épouser une autre et moi je suis toujours célibataire. _

_- Ok, alors ta possibilité de départ viendra surement d'Oliver, ou d'un autre homme vu que ta raison principale d'être ici c'est l'amour que tu cherche désespérément. _

_- Ok, je vois faut juste que je vois Oliver alors et tout devrai rentrer dans l'ordre, _murmura Chloé pour elle-même.

_- Heu … oui sauf que ça risque d'être dur pour toi te le voir_, intervint Warp visiblement mal à l'aise.

Zatanna et lui expliquèrent alors à Chloé qu'elle s'était donné en spectacle il y a un an à peu prés lors de la soirée de fiançailles d'Oliver et Patience.

- _Tu lui as avoué devant tout le monde que tu étais folle de lui, et qu'elle ne ferrait jamais son bonheur. Tu était ivre, tu tenais à peine debout, on à mit ça sur le dos de l'alcool et Oliver aussi … enfin au début. _

_- Pourquoi au début,_ demanda Chloé qui paniquait de plus en plus.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette vie misérable qu'elle avait ? Etait-elle donc tombée si bas en à peine 5 ans ?

_- Par la suite, tu as prit Oliver en privé et tu as réitéré tes dires sauf que cette fois-ci tu étais sobre. Oliver à comprit que tu étais sérieuse, il a tenté de rester ami avec toi, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus ingérable alors il à mit de la distance. Vous ne vous croisez pratiquement plus que pour les missions de la Ligue et encore quand Tess ne prend pas ton tour de garde. _

_- C'est impossible,_ murmura Chloé horrifiée. _Et le boulot … je boss toujours pour lui non ? _

_- Non Chloé,_ lui apprit Zatanna visiblement désolée. _Tu lui as donné ta démission peu après et tu as monté une petite école d'informatique. Ca marche plutôt bien même. _

_- Il me hait à ce point ? Comment ça a put arriver tout ça au juste ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Zatanna, _hurla Chloé dont les larmes inondaient de nouveau ce visage.

_- Je n'ai rien fait moi ! Tu as voulu voir ton futur tu le vois ! Désolée s'il n'est pas à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Chloé ! Si tu n'avais pas merdé avec Oliver ta vie en serait surement meilleure aujourd'hui ! Le plus important Chloé, c'est que tout ça ne t'ai pas arrivé à toi, pas encore, tu peux changer tout ça ! _

_- Ouais encore faut-il que je rentre,_ siffla Chloé. _C'est pour ça que j'ai pas de souvenirs n'est-ce pas, _demanda-t-elle en comprenant._ Tout ça ne m'est pas arrivé à moi mais à mon futur moi alors je ne peux pas me souvenir. _

_- Exact. _

_- Bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire alors. Merci je devrais m'en sortit maintenant. Dite avant que vous partiez, c'est où et quand cette répétition de mariage à la con ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sure que tu devrais y aller Chloé, _commença Warp. _Déjà qu'en temps normale les relations entre vous sont tendues, là ça sera encore pire ! _

_- Je dois y être. S'il y a une chance que la situation s'arrange alors je dois-y être. _

_- A 20h30 au grand hôtel, dans la salle de réception,_ lui apprit Zatanna.

Apres quoi elle repartit comme elle était venue, au bras de Warp. Chloé jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, il était presque 15h, elle avait donc le temps de courir les boutiques pour se trouver quelque chose de correct à mettre, car hors de question pour elle qu'elle mette la robe de Lois, et même de passer chez le coiffeur. Quelques heures avec cette crinière et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus !

Elle ferma la Tour et partit en direction du centre ville. Après plus d'une heure passée à courir les boutiques, elle avait trouvé une robe pour ce soir. Elle l'avait choisit verte, en se disant qu'il valait mieux pour elle mettre toutes les chances de son coté avec Oliver. La robe arrivait à mi-genoux, droite et simple, elle s'était dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour la soirée. Elle avait également acheté des escarpins et un sac pour aller avec. Elle laissa tout ces paquets dans la voiture et entra dans le salon de coiffure le plus réputé de la ville. Si quelqu'un pouvait lui arrangeait l'horreur qui lui servait de tignasse c'était bien eux !

- _Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous_, lui demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

_- J'ai besoin d'une coupe et d'une couleur,_ répondit Chloé.

_- Bien,_ répondit la jeune femme en feuilletant son agenda,_ je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous dans deux semaines. _

_- Pardon,_ s'étrangla Chloé. _C'est une blague ou quoi ? J'ai besoin d'un rendez-vous pour cette aprèm pas pour dans deux semaines ! _

_- Je suis désolée mais vous pouvez le constater vous-même, le salon est plein. _

La jeune femme commençait à se demander qu'elle était cette folle sortie de nulle part alors que Chloé tentait de reprendre son calme, se disant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien en s'énervant.

_- Ecoutez … Julie,_ dit-elle après avoir lu le badge de l'hôtesse. _C'est vraiment important. Je suis attendu au mariage Queen, se soir il y a la répétition et regardez moi ! Vous pensez vraiment que je peux me présenter comme ça là-bas ? _

Julie détailla Chloé en se disant que non en effet elle ne pouvait pas débouler au mariage Queen-Philips comme ça.

_- Vous êtes une amie de la future mariée peut-être_, demanda Julie en baissant la voix. _C'est une de nos très bonnes clientes, si je dis qu'une de ses amies est ici, ma patronne pourrait peut-être vous coincer entre deux. _

_- Oui, _s'exclama Chloé_. Patience est même ma meilleure amie pour tout vous dire, vous comprenez pourquoi je panique. _

_- Je comprends en effet, j'aurais honte aussi à votre place ! Je vais voir ma boss ne bougez pas ! _

Chloé se releva même pas la remarque de la jeune fille, se disant que si elle la remettait à sa place toute ses chances seraient alors perdu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Julie revint et lui apprit qu'ils étaient prés à faire une exception, et s'occuper d'elle malgré le monde présent. Chloé ricana en se disant que ça au moins ça n'avait pas changé, le nom Queen ouvrait toujours toutes les portes ! Une jolie rousse vint la débarrasser de sa veste et de son sac avant de voir avec elle se qu'elle voulait. Chloé fut radical là dessus !

- _Vous coupez tout_, affirma-t-elle. _Je veux un carré plongeant court !_

La coiffeuse la regarda assez surprise de cette décision mais approuva. Chloé passa alors entre les mains d'une apprentie pour un shampooing relaxant avant que la rousse ne la reprenne en mains et lui coupe cette tignasse affreuse. Une fois la coupe faite, elle lui appliqua la couleur, un beau blond doré qui donnerait un peu de couleur au visage de Chloé. Alors que la couleur posait, elle fut conduite dans une sorte de salon privé en lui disant qu'elle était attendue. Chloé ne comprenait pas trop mais entra malgré tout. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec une jeune femme splendide, qui souriait avant qu'elle n'entre. Quand elle la vit, son sourire s'effaça presque aussi vite. Chloé prit place à ses cotés et feuilleta un magazine en attendant que le temps passe.

_- Alors comme ça vous êtes la meilleure amie de la futur madame Queen,_ lui demanda la jeune femme.

- _En effet oui,_ souri Chloé confiante. _Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que je suis la futur madame Queen et je peux te dire qu'on est loin d'être amie toute les deux Chloé, _siffla Patience.

_- Vous êtes … enfin tu es Patience ? _demanda Chloé alors qu'elle se décomposait sur place.

_- Oui je me faisais une joie de voir ma meilleure amie ! On m'a annoncé à mon arrivée qu'elle était ici, mais quelle déception, ce n'est que toi !_

Patience était grande du moins elle semblait l'être, femme au teint halé, elle avait un visage fin et des traits subtils. De grands yeux foncés, presque noir. Les cheveux courts et coiffés/décoiffés, elle était tout simplement sublime. Chloé sentit son cœur se serrer, elle comprenait pourquoi Oliver l'épousait. Elle était magnifique, et une force étonnante se dégageait d'elle.

_- Allons Chloé tu ne vas pas me dire maintenant que tu m'as oublié quand même,_ railla Patience. _C'est assez bas, même pour toi ! _

_- Ecoute, en fait j'ai pris un coup sur la tête et … j'ai la mémoire en vrac pour tout ce qui concerne ces 5 dernières années alors non désolée je ne te connais pas ! Je sais pourtant qu'on se connait parce que j'ai entendu parler de toi et de mon heu … scandale à tes fiançailles. Je m'en excuse platement d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit et comme je ne m'en souviens pas c'est encore dur de comprendre je dois dire !_

_- T'est sérieuse,_ ria Patience, _tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ? Même pas de mon autre moi ? _

_- Ton autre toi, _demanda Chloé perdue.

_- Mon autre moi oui grrrr,_ grogna Patience en faisant comme si c'est doigts étaient des griffes.

_- Heu non désolée je vois pas là,_ répondit Chloé en commençant à se demander si cette femme avait toute sa tête.

- _Catwoman ça te dit rien,_ s'étonna Patience. _Oh merde si tu as oublié ça c'est qu'il y a vraiment un souci alors ! _

Elle fit alors comprendre à Chloé, s'en pour autant le dire vu qu'il y avait toujours des oreilles indiscrète par-ci par-là, qu'elle faisait partit de la Ligue elle aussi et qu'elle avait la fâcheuse habitude de se balader en cuir moulant dans les rues.

Chloé secoua la tête en se disant que décidément le futur était plein de surprise ! Patience garda le silence, laissant Chloé à ses pensées. Une coiffeuse vint la chercher et elle dut partir.

_- Ecoute Chloé, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu n'a pas toute ta tête de toute évidence. Ce soir est un jour important pour moi ainsi que pour Oliver, il a tenu à ce que tu sois présente malgré tout compte tenu de votre passé et le fait que tu fasses partie de la Ligue, mais sache que s'il se passe le moindre truc désagréable, tu le perdras définitivement. Je sais que tu l'aime et si c'est vrai, si tu l'aime tant que tu le dis, laisse-le partir. Je ferrais son bonheur je t'en fais la promesse. Quand on tient à quelqu'un tout ce qu'on lui souhaite c'est d'avoir la vie la plus heureuse au monde. Si tu gâche la soirée de ce soir, tu le perdras pour toujours. Penses-y. Ah et oh fait, ne te fait plus passer pour mon amie à l'avenir, ça pourrait te couter cher ! _

Patience jeta un dernier regard à Chloé et celle-ci quitta le petit salon en compagnie d'une coiffeuse. Chloé était complètement larguée. Patience avait l'air d'être une femme adorable sous ces airs de chatte sauvage. Comment elle avait put vouloir détruire son couple même si c'était avec Oliver qu'elle était ? Patience avait raison, elle aimait Ollie plus que tout et quand on aime quelqu'un on veut son bonheur, qu'il soit ou non avec nous. La coiffeuse rousse vint chercher Chloé dix minutes plus tard et rinça sa couleur. Apres un brushing serré, Chloé quitta le salon en ayant l'impression de se retrouver un peu.

Elle rentra à son appart, bien décidée à arranger les choses avec Oliver. D'après ce que Zatanna lui avait dit, il était la clef de tout ça, il lui faudrait donc parler avec lui pour comprendre et éclaircir toute cette histoire. Elle déposa ses paquets dans un coin du loft et fila sous la douche. Il était prêt de 17h. Le temps qu'elle se prépare et qu'elle refasse la route pour Métropolis, elle serait dans les temps pour la répétition. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle quittait son appart fin prête pour affronter ce qui l'attendait là-bas. Elle avait prévenu Lois qu'elle se mettait en route, sa cousine lui avait alors dit qu'elle l'attendrait devant pour faire son entrée avec elle. Chloé n'avait aucun souvenir de son scandale mais visiblement, elle avait marqué les esprits ! Quand elle se gara devant le grand hôtel de Métropolis, elle repéra tout de suite les Kent qui attendaient patiemment devant.

_- Chloé, tu es superbe,_ la félicita Lois en la voyant arriver. _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Et cette robe mon dieu ? Verte hein inutile de demander pourquoi cette couleur ! _

_- Merci, je les aie légèrement taillés, et non en effet inutile_, répondit Chloé en souriant.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que j'en enfin l'impression de retrouver ma cousine ? _

_- Mais je suis toujours la même Lois, je n'ai pas changé ! _

_- Oh si,_ la contredit alors Clark. _Pendant toutes ces années ont t'a vu dépérir sans trop savoir comment t'aider et là … tu resplendis ! _

_- Et bien merci Mr Kent. Bon aller on entre, autant en finir le plus vite possible ! _

Chloé glissa son bras sous celui de Clark. Le jeune homme entra donc dans l'hôtel avec une femme splendide à chaque bras ! Très vite, ils trouvèrent les indications pour se rendre dans la salle de réception. Quand Chloé fut devant les portes, elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration un moment avant d'expirer le plus doucement possible. Elle devait se calmer absolument si elle voulait se contrôler devant Oliver et Patience. Elle se douter que ce serait dur de les voir ensemble, mais elle n'imaginait pas à quel point ! Elle les vit au milieu des autres convives bras dessus bras dessous et pire encore, le regard qu'Oliver portait sur sa futur femme la fit mourir d'envie ! Lois et Clark qui n'avaient rien vu du léger malaise de Chloé s'avancèrent vers le couple pour les saluer, entrainant Chloé avec eux.

_- Lois, Clark,_ s'enthousiasma Oliver. _Chloé,_ ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus froide. _Ravis que vous ayez put venir ce soir. On va bientôt commencer. _

Il l'avait à peine regardé, un simple coup d'œil c'est tout ce à quoi elle avait eu le droit. Ca lui fit mal, vraiment mal. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était prête à faire une croie sur son amour pour lui, mais le perdre tout court serait bien trop dur pour elle. Elle préférait encore le voir marié à une autre mais que tout les deux gardent un semblant d'amitié. C'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Alors qu'Oliver parlait avec les Kent, se faisant un devoir de l'ignorer complètement, Chloé s'avança vers Patience, prenant celle-ci à l'écart.

_- Je suis désolée pour cette après-midi. Je n'aurais pas du mentir sur nos relations je le sais mais sur le coup ça m'a semblait la meilleure idée pour obtenir qu'il me coiffe. Je ne voulais pas te blesser d'une quelconque façon j'en suis navrée, vraiment. _

_- Excuse acceptée,_ répondit Patience d'une voix neutre. _Il est vrai que tu avais vraiment besoin qu'on t'arrange cette coupe affreuse. Je vois qu'ils ont fait un travail fabuleux ! Tu es vraiment ravissante. _

_- Merci. Bien, je vais te laisser à ta soirée. _

Patience la regarda partir saluer les autres convives, principalement des membres de la Ligue en se disant que décidément Chloé Sullivan était une femme pleine de surprise. Alors qu'elle avançait pour retrouver sa cousine, Chloé fut arrêtée dans son mouvement par une main puissante qui se posa sur son bras.

_- Qu'a tu dit à ma future femme_, siffla la voix dure d'Oliver.

Chloé sentit son cœur battre à folle allure. Le contact de sa main sur elle, tout comme le ton qu'il utilisait ne la laissait pas indifférente à des manières pourtant elles bien différentes.

_- Je me suis excusée figure-toi ! Tu l'aurais su si tu le lui avais demandé avant de me sauter à la gorge,_ railla Chloé avec plus d'aplomb qu'elle ne se serait cru capable.

- _Excusée ? Pourquoi_, demanda Oliver qui se détendait un peu.

- _Parce que je me suis fait passer pour sa meilleure amie dans un salon de coiffure en ville juste pour que la patronne me prenne entre deux rendez-vous ! Chose que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Patience débarque ! On lui a dit que sa meilleure amie était aussi présente et là qui elle voit venir moi,_ dépita d'un trait Chloé qui se rendait comte à quel point c'était stupide !

- _Je comprends le choc qu'elle à put avoir en effet_, ria légèrement Oliver. _Je … désolé j'aurais pas du t'agresser comme ça. _

_- Y a pas de quoi ! Après tout, je pense que je l'ai mérité après ce que j'ai fais ! Il est légitime que tu grince des dents dés que tu me vois approcher. _

_- Je suis désolé tu sais, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe différemment entre nous mais il faut dire … enfin tu facilite pas les choses quoi, _souffla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_- Je sais et je ne t'en veux pas ! J'aimerais te parler dans un endroit calme … je pourrais passer au bureau demain peut-être ? _

_- Heu … oui … enfin si tu veux,_ répondit Oliver intrigué.

_- Tant fait pas tu ne risque rien_, cingla Chloé en voyant son regard hésitant. _Ni tentative de meurtre ni tentative de viol !_

Le fait qu'il hésite à se retrouver seul avec elle lui montra combien elle avait vraiment merdé dans cette soirée de fiançailles et après ! Elle avait perdu toute la complicité qu'elle avait avant avec lui et ça lui fit mal, vraiment très mal.

_- Bien à demain alors_, répondit Oliver mal à l'aise. _Oh fait,_ ajouta-t-il alors qu'il partait, _tu es très jolie dans cette robe et la coupe te va très bien. Ca valait le coup de te faire passer pour sa meilleure amie._

Il lui fit un sourire en coin timide et partit retrouver sa future femme. Chloé elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il l'avait donc finalement vu cette satanée robe verte ! La suite de la soirée fut des plus barbantes ! Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, le pasteur répéta les chants, vœux et autre qui seraient échangés lors de la vraie cérémonie. Vint ensuite le diner de répétition, Chloé ne savait même pas que ça existait un truc comme ça, où on leur servit le repas qui serait présenté lors du mariage avec à chaque fois deux plat différents. Chloé avait vu du coin de l'œil un homme prendre des notes dans un calepin alors que chaque plats étaient servis.

Une fois que le diner fut terminé, les convives présents furent un peu plus libres et se dispersèrent joyeusement dans la salle, se mêlant les uns les autres. Elle en profita alors pour se joindre à la Ligue au grand complet.

_- Dinah tu resplendis complètement,_ s'exclama-t-elle en posant les yeux sur le ventre énorme de la jeune femme.

- _La grossesse l'a rendu encore plus belle et désirable,_ ronronna Hal à l'oreille de sa femme !

Car oui ces deux là s'étaient bien mariés à en juger par les alliances qui brillaient respectivement à leur doigts ! Arthur quand à lui avait un jeune garçon dans les bras, 3 peut-être 4 ans, jugea Chloé à vu d'œil.

- _Hey petit prince,_ dit-elle naturellement en serrant sa petite main.

- _Chlo, je t'ai dis que je n'aimais pas que tu lui donne ce surnom_, gronda Mera. _Déjà que son père se conduit avec lui comme un prince alors ne t'y mets pas par pitié ! _

_- Quoi,_ ria AC, _en même temps c'est vrai non ? Orin est le prince d'Atlante, petit prince lui vas donc comme un gant ! _

_- Crie le plus fort,_ siffla Mera en lui mettant un coup de coude.

Chloé ria en se disant que ces deux là au moins n'avait pas changé pour un sous ! Elle vit Victor aussi qui avait à son bras Courtney, bien qu'un peu surprise de les voir tout les deux elle ne dit rien. Puis soudain, elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

- _Où est Bart_, demanda-t-elle le ton léger. _Court' tu l'as laissé à la maison pour être tranquille avec Victor_, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Mais très vite, elle perdu son sourire quand elle vit que les autres s'étaient figés.

_- Si c'est une blague c'est pas vraiment drôle,_ siffla Courtney avant de s'enfuir en larme.

_- Mais … qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore,_ demanda Chloé qui ne comprenait pas.

_- Tu n'es pas sérieuse là quand même,_ répliqua Dinah avec une voix froide.

_- Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là,_ pesta Lois en la trainant à l'écart. _Tu sais bien que Bart est mort il y a presque deux ans ! _

_- Quoi, Bart est … mort,_ souffla Chloé alors qu'elle se sentait s'effondrait sur la première chaise venue.

Elle entendit derrière elle, Clark qui disait à la Ligue qu'elle avait prit un coup et que depuis certain souvenir étaient un peu flou. Les autres eurent l'air d'avaler le bobard mais elle vit le mal qu'elle leur avait fait en les forçant à se rappeler se douloureux souvenir. Bart, son ami, son petit frère, mort ! C'était inconcevable pour elle !

- _Comment_, pleura Chloé_. Quand ? Dit moi quand exactement ! _

_- Il y a presque 2 ans Chloé. Il était en mission pour la Ligue avec Dinah pendant que Courtney faisait équipe avec Oliver. Oliver et Courtney ont du se séparer à un moment alors qu'ils visitaient LuthorCorp. Bart et Dinah s'occupaient du secteur sud de l'immeuble quand Courtney s'est fait tirer dessus par un gardien. Bart à foncé sans réfléchir il l'a sauvé ... au péril de sa vie,_ pleura Lois. _Il est mort dans les bras d'Oliver après qu'il ait tué les gardiens. Lex et LuthorCopr n'ont pas arrêté d'essuyer les assauts incessants de la bande depuis. Jusqu'au jour où enfin Lex à était condamné pour crime contre l'humanité à la peine de mort. Bart à était vengé et depuis on tente tous d'aller de l'avant, sauf cette pauvre Courtney. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait à venger Bart elle ne pensait pas à sa peine mais depuis … Elle s'en veut tellement, elle culpabilise depuis deux ans. Victor essaie de la sortir un peu de temps en temps vu qu'il n'a plus sa copine … _

_- Et moi ce soir j'ai remué le couteau dans la plaie,_ comprit alors Chloé. _Quand est-il mort, donne moi le jour exact ! _

_- Le 23 Février 2o13 à 2h35,_ répondit Lois machinalement comme si cette date et cette heure était gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

_- Je changerais ça,_ souffla alors Chloé en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. _Il ne mourra pas, jamais ! _

_- De quoi tu parles Chloé ? _

_- Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais je viens d'une autre époque ! Je viens du passé, d'il y a 5 ans en fait ! J'ai fais le vœu de voir mon futur le soir de tes fiançailles, Zatanna l'a exaucé et me voila ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai aucun souvenir de tout ça tu comprends ? Ca ne m'est pas encore arrivé à moi ! _

_- Ok,_ siffla Lois. _C'était drôle 5 minutes mais là c'est bon ! Tu as bu avant de venir ou quoi ? _

_- Tu sais quoi Lois, laisse tomber ! Je rentre moi j'ai besoin d'être seule ! Tu salueras Oliver et sa femme pour moi. _

Sans attendre la réponse de sa cousine, Chloé quitta la fête et entreprit de rentrer chez elle. Elle sentit les larmes couler de nouveau sur ses joues en pensant à Bart. Comment pouvait-elle avoir un futur de pire en pire à chaque jour ? Qu'allait-elle apprendre demain ? Sans qu'elle en ait conscience, elle conduisit en direction du cimetière. Elle se gara devant les lourdes portes et commença à déambuler dans les allées, cherchant la tombe de Bart, espérant en même temps ne pas la trouver, bien qu'elle sache à quel point c'était idiot.

Elle l'a trouva rapidement, bien trop à son gout. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, ne se souciant pas que ses genoux soit salis par l'herbe boueuse et caressa du bout des doigts la stèle, n'osant croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

« _**Bartholemew « Bart » Allen **_

_**1986 – 2013 **_

_**A notre ami, notre frère, ce héros partit bien trop tôt »**_

_- Je te sauverais Bart, je te jure que je te sauverais. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas toi pas de cette façon_, pleura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts avant de les poser sur la pierre tombale.

Elle se releva après un dernier regard, plus déterminée que jamais à rentrer chez elle. Il n'était plus question de ses histoires de cœur maintenant !

Elle devait retourner chez elle, pas pour récupérer Oliver mais pour sauver Bart !

Chloé rentra chez elle complètement ko par cette journée forte en émotion. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de passer sa tenue de nuit. Elle se contenta de défaire sa robe, de la balancer dans un coin et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Malgré la fatigue elle eu du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Elle se tourna encore et encore, cherchant la bonne position qui l'enverrait tout droit dans les bras de Morphée mais en vain. Son cerveau bouillonnait trop pour penser à dormir.

Elle réfléchissait, encore et encore à tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis 24h qu'elle était ici. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se leva, ouvrir en grand son tiroir de table de nuit et en sortit un calepin. Avec la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet, elle commença à noter tout ce qui était important. En premier sur sa liste vint bien évidement la mort de Bart avec le jour et l'heure précise ainsi que les circonstances.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais elle avait peur qu'en retrouvant sa vie, sa vrai vie, elle oublie ce qu'elle avait apprit. Elle avait était envoyé dans le futur pour avoir un aperçu et changer ce qui n'allait pas, il lui fallait donc se souvenir de tout. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'oublier un détail.

Elle nota ensuite tout ce qu'elle avait put obtenir sur les nouveaux membres de la Ligue. Elle avait réussit à recruter il y a quelques années l'équipe de Suicide Squad, elle ne savait pas trop comment c'était arrivé mais elle nota leur identité ainsi que leur capacité. Ca pourrait toujours servir dans son présent. Puis, même si ça lui fit mal, elle nota ce qu'elle savait sur Patience. Sa double identité et … et c'était tout. Elle ne savait rien de plus ! Ni comment elle avait rencontré Oliver, ou rejoint la Ligue et encore moins sur ses capacités.

Une fois qu'elle se fut vidée la tête, elle se mit ses notes bien à l'abri et se recoucha et enfin le sommeil vint à elle. Ce ne fut pas un sommeil réparateur comme elle l'avait espérer non, son sommeil fut envahi par des cauchemars. Elle vit Bart se faire tuer, encore et encore dans des situations différentes mais pourtant au final il finissait par mourir. Elle se vit ensuite, trainée de force au mariage d'Oliver, enchainée à une chaise par une Patience au sourire démoniaque qui la regardait avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle disait « oui » à Oliver. Chloé se réveilla en hurlant des NON à tout bout de champs.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se remettre et jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil qui indiquait à peine 5h47. Elle avait du dormir 3 ou 4 heures pas plus. Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait plus à dormir elle se leva, fit couler le café avant de prendre une douche. Une fois enroulée dans son peignoir moelleux, une serviette sur la tête et une tasse de café fraichement coulée en main, elle se sentit enfin mieux. Elle relu ces notes de la nuit, y ajouta quelques détails comme le prénom du fils d'AC et Mera et plia soigneusement la feuille. Elle se demanda où elle pouvait bien la mettre pour être sur de repartir avec le moment venu, elle se dit alors que le meilleur moyen c'était de l'avoir toujours sur elle.

Elle délaissa son papier et son café le temps de s'habiller. Elle devait voir Oliver aujourd'hui mieux valait être class sans trop en faire. Elle retourna l'intégralité de son armoire et trouva enfin son bonheur. Elle choisit un tailleur pantalon noir qu'elle mit avec une chemise prune qu'elle trouva au fin fond d'un tiroir. Une fois habillée, elle chercha un endroit pour y glisser ses notes, le seul souci c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de poche sur ce tailleur. Se disant que de toute façon personne ne risquait de venir la chercher ici, elle glissa sa feuille dans son soutien-gorge, tout contre son cœur. Elle se servit une seconde tasse qu'elle but tout en se coiffant et en se maquillant.

Une fois prête elle se rendit compte qu'il était tout juste 7h10 un peu tôt pour débarquer dans le bureau d'Oliver, surtout que tel qu'elle le connaissait il dormait encore surement à cette heure !

_**Flash Back 6 ans plus tôt**_

7h45, Chloé était fin prête. Elle tentait de joindre Oliver depuis prés d'une demi-heure mais son portable sonnait dans le vide. Ce matin il devait donner une conférence importante à Queen Industries pour annoncer les budgets de chaque service pour l'année, ainsi que les projets à sortir. La conférence avait lieu à 9h30 et le fait, qu'il ne répond pas commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle savait qu'il avait eu une nuit chargée, Arrow avait appréhendé plusieurs malfrats. Elle lui avait conseillé de se faire remplacer, lui disant qu'il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces, mais il avait refusé, ne voulant pas se décharger sur les autres.

Elle passa par son café préféré, prit deux moka latté vanille ainsi que quelques beignets et se rendit d'un bond pas vers la Tour de l'Horloge. Elle entra comme si elle était chez elle vu qu'elle avait les codes, elle pria juste pour qu'Oliver soit seul et non en compagnie d'une de ses pouff. Elle fit le tour du loft, pas de vêtements éparpillés, c'était bon signe. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit doucement la porte de se chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le vit affalé sur le ventre, un bras pendant hors du lit. Diable ce qu'il était beau quand il était si vulnérable. Elle se concentra pour oublier le fait qu'il était torse nu et avança. Après avoir déposé les cafés sur le bureau de la chambre, elle entreprit de le réveiller. D'abord elle lui chatouilla les oreilles, sachant très bien qu'il détestait qu'on y touche mais devant le manque de réaction, elle se saisit d'un coussin et le frappa avec.

- _Debout la marmotte,_ s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant. _Tu vas être à la bourre et s'il y a bien un jour où tu ne dois pas l'être c'est aujourd'hui. _

_- Hum, _grogna Oliver en se protégeant avec ses bras comme il pouvait.

_- Allez Ollie bouge toi un peu ou je passe au seau d'eau ! _

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers la salle de bain pour mettre sa menace à exécution, il la saisit par les jambes et la bascula sur le lit avec lui, la dominant.

- _Bien maintenant que tu es dans se lit, sache que je suis réveillé,_ grogna-t-il. _Accorde-moi juste 5 minutes pour émerger et je suis à toi ! Pas besoin d'être aussi brutale ! _

_- Quoi tu aurais préféré que je te réveille à la manière douce peut-être,_ ria Chloé.

- _Ca aurait en effet était plus agréable,_ grogna-t-il en se rallongeant.

- _Pauvre chou,_ souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. _Voila tu t'es fait plaindre 5 secondes maintenant tu lève ton cul de milliardaire. Je t'attends en bas avec le café. Tu as 5 minutes pas une de plus ! _

Elle récupéra les tasses, laissant une délicieuse odeur flotter dans l'air et redescendit au salon. Elle avait su garder la face devant lui, mais leur proximité l'avait troublé bien plus que ça n'aurait dut. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle commença à se poser des questions sur la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Oliver. Il arriva 5 minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés et la chemise pas tout à fait boutonnée.

- _Dure nuit hein,_ lui dit-elle en le reluquant discrètement.

- _M'en parle pas ! J'ai même pas entendu le réveil. J'aurais dormis un sacré moment si tu n'étais pas venu avec ton réveil si … délicat,_ grogna-t-il.

- _Pas de quoi, c'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service,_ se moqua-t-elle.

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Chloé sourit à repensant à cette scène. Elle lui semblait si proche, comme si elle avait eu lieu hier alors que c'était il y a un peu plus d'un an … enfin 6 ici.

_- Ca vas me coller la migraine du siècle ces histoires je le sens_, grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'occupa comme elle put, rangeant des papiers, faisant l'état des ses comptes. Une chose qui lui fit plaisir c'est qu'au moins son compte en banque était bien fournis, bien plus que dans sa vie actuelle. Elle avait au moins ça de bien dans ce futur pourrit ! Elle décida ensuite d'aller faire un tour à cette fameuse école d'informatique qu'elle avait. Elle se rendit sur place et fut surprise de ce qu'elle y vit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une école, juste un bâtiment réaménagé en plusieurs bureaux. Elle en louait deux cotes à cotés semble-t-il. Elle fit le tour des lieux, se les appropriant par la même occasion. Elle vit des photos d'elle, beaucoup de photos, tantôt avec des étudiants, tantôt avec des politiques dont le maire de la ville. En fouillant dans les dossiers, elle vu qu'elle avait un contrat avec la ville pour tout ce qui touchait à la maintenance informatique des bâtiments municipaux.

_- Ah bas merde,_ souffla-t-elle surprise.

Elle eu encore quelques bonnes surprises, des articles dans des revues spécialisées qui la recommandait chaudement, des statistiques de réussite de son « école ». Ca frôlait presque le 1oo% ! Elle ressortit de là quelques heures plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une vie merdique en dehors de son école mais ça elle l'avait réussit et plus que bien en plus ! Un sentiment de fierté inonda alors son cœur et elle se sentit fin prête pour affronter Oliver. Il était prés de 10h30 c'était une heure correct, se dit-elle.

_- Monsieur Queen vas arriver,_ l'informa la secrétaire d'Oliver en l'invitant à s'assoir.

Il prit place devant son bureau, choisissant un siège juste en face des doubles portes. Prés de dix minutes plus tard, Oliver sortit en compagnie d'un homme d'affaire. Ils échangèrent une poignée de main virile avant que l'homme ne s'éloigne.

- _Chloé, salut,_ lui dit Oliver quand il la vit.

_- Tu m'avais pas donné d'heure précise pour passer,_ commença-t-elle. _J'espère que je ne te dérange pas ? _

_- Non t'en fais pas c'est bon. Je suis libre jusqu'au déjeuner. Doris, prenez les appels pour moi s'il vous plait. Je ne suis là pour personne. _

_- Bien Monsieur. _

Oliver guida ensuite Chloé dans son bureau, l'invitant à s'assoir. Elle sentit qu'il était aussi stressé qu'elle, se sachant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement.

_- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais,_ ria-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_- Je suis idiot je sais,_ dit-il gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _C'est que … je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter vis-à-vis de toi. Je ne veux pas te blesser tu sais mais savoir que tu as des sentiments me mets dans une situation compliquée. _

_- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, _répondit-elle en souriant. _Je voudrais qu'on mette tout ça à plat. _

_- Bien, ça me va, alors dit moi tout_, lui dit-il en s'appuyant sur le bureau de façon à être à coté d'elle.

- _Je suis désolée, pour tout,_ commença Chloé, _autant pour tes fiançailles que pour hier soir. Je suis partie comme une voleuse après avoir parlé de Bart … j'étais pas mal chamboulée pour tout dire. _

_- Alors c'est vrai, _demanda Oliver légèrement inquiet. _Tu ne te souvenais pas que Bart était mort ? _

_- Non, _répondit Chloé en baissant la tête. _Comme je n'ai aucun souvenirs du scandale que j'ai fais, où du mariage de Lois ou même encore de comment on a put en arriver là._

Elle se leva et fit quelques bas jusqu'à la baie vitrée qui donnait une vue superbe sur la ville.

_- Comment on à put s'éloigner autant,_ demanda Chloé regardant toujours dehors.

- _J'en sais rien Chloé. Après que tu m'ai avoué que tu m'aimais … ça à était dur. Déjà parce que tu l'as dit devant Patience et la moitié de la ville, ça aurait je pense était plus simple si tu me l'avais dit seul à seul. _

_- Comme si j'allais te faciliter les choses,_ ria Chloé doucement.

_- C'est pas dans tes habitudes en effet,_ approuva Oliver en souriant. _Tu me manque tu sais, mon amie me manque. J'aimerais tant qu'on retrouve tout ce qu'on avait avant … _

_- … mais tu as peur de me donner de faux espoir,_ termina Chloé en lui faisant face de nouveau. _Je t'aime Oliver c'est vrai mais … depuis quelques jours … quand j'ai vu à quel point nos relations étaient catastrophique … j'ai réalisé qu'il m'était impossible de vivre dans un monde où on ne serait même pas ami. Je préfère te voir faire ta vie avec une autre même si ça me ferra mal mais te gardait au moins en tant qu'ami. _

_- Je ne veux pas t'infliger ça. Je sais à quel point c'est dur de voir la personne que l'on aime être heureuse avec une autre que vous. Ca fait mal, ça te broies le cœur jusqu'à te rendre fou ! _

- _C'était donc ça alors la raison de ma folie,_ ria Chloé. _Je n'ai aucune excuse quand à ce que j'ai fais et je n'essaierais même pas de m'en trouver. Tu as l'air heureux avec elle, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. _

_- Je le suis Chloé. _

_- Comment l'a tu connu, _demanda-t-elle en prenant une photo du couple sur le bureau_. Et oui ça aussi j'ai oublié,_ ajouta-t-elle devançant la question d'Oliver.

- _C'était il y a presque 3 ans, le 27 Juillet 2o12,_ dit-il en lui prenant la photo des mains. _On devait voir Bruce pour une affaire urgente. On suspectait un de nos criminels de sévir à la fois ici à Métropolis mais aussi à Gotham. Bruce était d'accord pour nous filer un coup de main et analyser les données avec nous … _

_- Une minute,_ le coupa Chloé qui ne comprenait pas._ En quoi Bruce Wayne, milliardaire de son état, pouvez-t-il nous aider ? _

_- Heu … peut-être parce qu'il est Batman,_ railla Oliver l'air stupéfait. _Tu sais que tu commence à me foutre la trouille Chloé ? Comment tu as put oublier ça ? Tu l'as traqué pendant des mois pour trouver qui se cachait derrière le masque … _

_- En effet, c'est dur à oublié,_ souffla-t-elle encaissant la nouvelle.

C'est qu'elle en aurait des longueurs d'avance quand elle rentrerait chez elle dite donc ! Elle imaginait déjà à quel point la Ligue serait surprise de compter si vite de nouveaux membres tous plus indispensable les uns que les autres !

_- Donc il était ok pour nous filer un coup de main,_ reprit Oliver. _Victor devait se rendre sur place vu qu'il est le plus doué avec un ordi, après toi bien sur et puis un dernier moment j'ai pris sa place. On avait eu une grosse dispute tous les deux et j'avais besoin d'air. _

_- A quel sujet cette dispute, _demanda Chloé fort intéressée.

- _Tu refusais de m'accompagner au gala annuel de QI. Tu m'as lancé au visage que je n'avais qu'à me trouver une Barbie dans la rue et que ça ferrait l'affaire, tu ne voulais pas être épinglée comme l'une des nombreuses conquêtes d'Oliver Queen le play boy arrogant. _

_- J'ai dis arrogant,_ s'étonna Chloé. _Quoique c'est vrai que tu l'est parfois_, ria-t-elle en voyant son regard noir.

- _Bref, je suis parti à Gotham voir Bruce, il m'a présenté Patience. Ils faisaient déjà équipe tout les deux de temps en temps. J'en suis tombé amoureux assez vite. Plus je passais de temps avec elle plus j'étais attiré et de là on à commencé à sortir plus ou moins ensemble. _

_- Si tu ne t'étais pas disputé avec moi, tu ne l'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré alors_, comprit Chloé qui se gifla mentalement !

C'était de sa faute si Oliver était avec elle ! Mais bordel elle avait vraiment un problème dans la vie !

_- Sans doute, ou plus tard j'en sais rien_, lui répondit Oliver.

- _Ca à eu du bon cette engeulade alors_, tenta de plaisanter Chloé. _Je t'ai poussé vers ta future femme. _

_- Oui sauf qu'à l'époque j'en aimais une autre_, souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

.com/watch?v=Xs7tUAXZVTw&feature=related

Chloé sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, elle avait peur de se faire des idées et tentait de comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

_- Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire_, bredouilla-t-elle son regard encré à celui du blond.

- _Oublie, çà ne te ferrait que plus mal encore,_ ajouta-t-il avant de se servir un verre.

_- T'occupe pas te me faire du mal, parle_, ordonna Chloé ! _On a dit qu'on mettait tout à plat alors parle !_

Il but le liquide ambré de son verre d'un trait et de se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde qui avait prit appuis sur le bureau.

_- Je t'aimais toi à l'époque Chloé,_ lâcha-t-il telle une bombe.

- _Tu quoi,_ bredouilla-t-elle de peur d'avoir mal comprit.

_- Je t'aimais comme un fou même. Je souffrais chaque jour un peu plus quand tu me repoussais. C'est sans doute pour ça que ça m'a fait si mal quand tu as refusé de m'accompagner à ce stupide gala. Tu me jetais une fois de plus … parce que tu ne voulais pas être juste une conquête de plus. Comment t'en vouloir en même temps ? _

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une gifle sur Chloé. Il l'aimait ! Enfin l'Oliver de son époque à elle l'aimait ! Et elle qui passait son temps à pleurer dans son coin pour lui alors qu'il lui aurait suffit qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui !

_- Je … pourquoi tu n'a jamais rien dit,_ demanda-t-elle sentant son cœur se calmer un peu.

_- Tu m'intimidais à l'époque. _

Chloé éclata d'un rire franc qui lui permit de reprendre contenance devant lui.

_- Je ne plaisante pas. Pour moi tu étais comme la Watchtower. Belle, qui domine le monde, si proche et pourtant si loin. Tu étais une forteresse infranchissable. C'est pour ça que je passais de femme en femme. Je voulais t'oublier, effacer tes refus et tes rejets. Je n'avais pas compris à l'époque que tes refus pour être une conquête étaient une façon détournée de me faire savoir que tu voulais plus ! Je me suis fais une raison et quand j'ai vu Patience … mon cœur à tressaillit, j'ai vu là le meilleur moyen de t'oublier. _

Chloé s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, le regardant dans les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.

_- Je suis désolée Oliver. Si j'avais su à l'époque. _

_- On a vraiment était con. J'aurais du te faire savoir que tu comptais pour moi mais j'ai pas pus ou pas sus. J'ai jamais étais habitué à courtiser une femme, je savais pas comment m'y prendre. _

_- Pourtant avec Patience, _commença Chloé.

- _C'est elle qui m'a mit le grappin dessus,_ sourit Oliver. _J'ai suivis le mouvement comme on dit. Tu étais la seule que j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir et ma réputation à tout gâché. _

_- Et j'ai finis de tout foutre en l'air en perdant notre amitié,_ pleura-t-elle doucement.

Oliver la prit dans ces bras, ne pouvant rester insensible devant la femme qui avait était son premier amour alors qu'elle était en larme.

_- Je veux qu'on se retrouve tout les deux tu veux bien,_ lui demanda Chloé à travers ses larmes. _Tu me manque. _

_- Je veux bien qu'on essaie à nouveau oui,_ lui dit-il en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille.

- _Je vais te laisser, j'ai assez abusé de ton temps_, dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Elle remit de l'ordre dans son tailleur, se recomposa un visage serein et lança un dernier regard sur Oliver qui s'était appuyé sur son bureau.

_- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais j'ai compris qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble,_ dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. _Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec ta femme Oliver. Tu le mérite. _

Elle déposa alors un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser d'adieu, signe qu'elle laissait derrière elle son amour pour lui, qu'elle était prête à tourner la page. Elle lui caressa la joue en souriant puis partie le cœur plus léger. Elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé à une époque, elle était donc assez bien pour lui. Chloé se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle était alors faux, ou altéré par sa peur. Oliver la trouvait belle et désirable. Elle pouvait conquérir n'importe quel homme même si le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé n'était désormais plus libre.

Elle ferma doucement la porte et le sentit de nouveau. Un brouillard épais l'envahit, la transportant complètement avant qu'elle ne se sente de nouveau réintégrer son corps. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était de retour chez elle !

Elle ferma doucement la porte et le sentit de nouveau. Un brouillard épais l'envahit, la transportant complètement avant qu'elle ne se sente de nouveau réintégrer son corps. Sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était de retour chez elle !

Elle sentit qu'elle était étendue au sol, elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Cette odeur … elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille ce parfum boisé ! Elle papillonna doucement des yeux et ouvrit les paupières sur le visage d'Oliver qui semblait mort d'inquiétude.

- _Chloé, Chloé, c'est bien ouvre les yeux,_ s'exclama Lois en lui mettant de petite gifle.

_- Hey doucement_, protesta la blonde. _Pas la peine de me cogner dessus ! _

_- J'ai mes raisons, _râla Lois, _tu nous as foutu une sacrée frayeur !_

Chloé se releva, aidée par Oliver et Clark qui la guidèrent vers une chaise. Elle vit alors tous les regards sur elle, tous étaient inquiets. Puis les yeux de Chloé se posèrent sur une personne qui lui apportait un peu d'eau. Sans que les autres comprennent, elle se mit à pleurer avant de l'attirer à elle.

_- Bart,_ souffla-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et sanglota, heureuse de le voir en vie. Elle lui caressa la joue tendrement entre ces larmes, alors que Bart la regardait, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait !

_- Pas que je me plaigne de me faire câliner mais tu vas bien Chloé ?_ demanda-t-il perdu.

_- Oui,_ _parfaitement bien_, répondit-elle en le serrant une nouvelle fois.

Elle se mit debout devant les autres qui se posaient des questions, Oliver débattait avec Clark s'il fallait l'amener aux urgences, Emil avait jugé que non mais là ils étaient perdus !

_- Je vais bien ok,_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voie forte. _J'ai du faire un malaise, je ne me souviens pas et … j'ai rêvé que Bart était mort … ça semblait si réel ! _

_- Pour une fois que Chloélicieuse rêve de moi, il faut que se soit de ma mort,_ ronchonna Bart.

- _Estime toi heureux, elle rêve de toi c'est déjà bien_, le charria Victor.

_- Oui et puis je te signale que tu m'a moi pour rêver de toi, ça devrait suffire non,_ râla Courtney qui lui lançait un regard noir.

Bart se précipita vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec passion, calmant ainsi la jalousie de sa douce moitié. Chloé les regarda attendrie, se jurant une fois de plus qu'elle ferrait tout pour que le destin ne les sépare pas ! Elle chercha des yeux Zatanna, elle la trouva légèrement en retrait des autres, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Chloé avança vers elle mais fut stoppée par une main sur son bras.

_- Chloé, tu es sur que ça vas, tu m'as fait peur tu sais,_ souffla la voix inquiète d'Oliver. _Tu devrais aller t'allonger, je te raccompagne viens. _

_- Je vais bien Ollie,_ lui sourit-elle tendrement. _Laisse moi 5 minutes il faut que je parle à Zat' et ensuite tu me ramène._

Oliver la laissa partir mais ne la quitta pas des yeux pour autant, il se tenait prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de faiblesse de la jolie blonde.

- _Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou quelque chose comme ça_, demanda Chloé à Zatanna.

_- Non tout ce que tu as vu et bel et bien réel, les bonnes comme les mauvaises choses. _

_- Les bonnes elles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main,_ railla Chloé._ Les mauvaises ça par contre je les collectionne ! C'est plus des tuiles qui me tombent dessus, c'est carrément le toit là ! _

_- Ah ce point là,_ demanda Zatanna en riant.

- _Bart est mort dans ce futur et Oliver presque marié à une autre alors oui ! _

_- Tu as vu ce qui t'attends, à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça change. _

_- Combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente,_ demanda Chloé en jetant un regard en coin à Oliver qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

- _Quelques minutes, 2 ou 3 touts au plus. _

_- C'est dingue,_ souffla Chloé. _Je suis restée 2 jours dans mon futur. _

_- L'espace temps est époustouflant tu ne trouve pas,_ ria la magicienne.

_- En effet. Merci Zat, grâce à toi j'ai les moyens de changer la vie merdique qui m'attend_, lui lança Chloé en repartant vers Oliver.

- _Chloé attends,_ s'écria Zatanna. _Est-ce que … est-ce que tu m'a vu dans ton futur ? Je veux dire … je sais que je devrais surement pas savoir mais … _

_- Je t'y ai vu et tu semblais plus qu'heureuse avec ton homme. _

_- Mon homme, _demanda la brune en souriant.

_- C'est top secret_, répondit Chloé en souriant.

Elle retrouva Oliver qui passa un bras sur sa taille, la soutenant et la serrant contre lui. Chloé se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle sourit en se disant que cette fois-ci il fallait qu'elle fasse les choses comme il fallait. Bart avait encore plus de 2ans tranquille devant lui, elle le sauverait mais pour le moment il fallait qu'elle sauve sa relation avec Oliver. D'après ce que celui du futur lui avait dit, celui de son présent devait être fou d'elle en ce moment. Chloé sentit la migraine arriver entre passé, présent et futur, sa tête allait exploser. Oliver la reconduisit au Talon, se retenant de la border avant de se résoudre à la quitter. Il serait bien resté avec elle mais Chloé lui avait dit avoir besoin d'être seule pour faire le point.

Le point sur quoi ça il se le demandait encore alors qu'il rentrait dans son loft seul. La solitude le pesait encore plus se soir. Il avait beau se noyait dans l'alcool ou passer d'une femme à une autre, aucune d'elle n'arrivai à la cheville de Chloé Sullivan, la femme à qui il avait confié son cœur. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il se fasse une raison un jour ou l'autre, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde attirée par lui, il pouvait toujours l'avoir prés de lui comme son amie, sa confidente c'était toujours ça ! Il se servit un verre en s'affalant dans un sofa et pensa à son avenir, il se demanda alors qu'elle serait sa vie dans 10 ans ou même 5. Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que Chloé soit toujours à ses cotés. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que la femme dont il était fou avait elle la réponse à ses questions !

_**5 ans plus tard, église de Métropolis **_

L'église de quartier était pleine à craquer. À croire que toute la ville s'était pressée entre ses murs. En même temps, Oliver Queen ne se mariait pas tout les jours ! Il avait plus la réputation d'un play boy coureur de jupon que d'un homme à qui on passait la corde au cou ! C'est ce qui expliquait donc sans doute la présence des journalistes, photographes et autres vautours qui n'étaient là que pour faire le scoop de l'année ! Ils auraient put en faire plus d'un de scoop s'ils avaient su que la moitié des invités étaient des héros. Ces même héros sur qui ils se plaisaient à écrire des papiers relatant leur divers exploit. Si seulement ils avaient su, les futur époux seraient passés au second plan !

_- Vous sommes réunit ce jour pour unir deux âmes, deux destins hors du commun, deux cœurs qui ont décidés de battre à l'unisson pour n'en former plus qu'un,_ commença le prête.

Vint ensuite les chants religieux d'usage et l'échange des vœux. Tout le monde retenait son souffle, c'était LE moment de la cérémonie à ne pas manquer, le premier baiser des mariés.

_- Souhaitez vous prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime,_ demanda le prête ému.

_- Je le veux,_ répondit la voix ferme et sure d'Oliver qui regardait sa future épouse à travers son voile.

_- Et vous, souhaitez vous prendre cet homme pour époux légitime ? _

_- Je le veux_, répondit la voix chevrotante de la futur madame Queen.

- _Bien, devant Dieu et vous tous ici présent, je vous déclare unit dans les liens du mariage et c'est avec honneur que je vous présente Mr et Mme Queen. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée_, s'exclama le prête en applaudissant déjà.

.com/watch?v=zvzxFQLLdBQ&feature=related

Oliver approcha de sa nouvelle épouse et souleva délicatement le voile de celle-ci, révélant le visage de sa douce Chloé qui était en larme. Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, elle l'attira à elle par sa cravate et l'embrassa avec passion alors que l'assistance riait et les mitraillait de toutes parts.

_- Ca c'est ma cousine,_ s'exclama Lois en applaudissant à tout rompre._ Elle l'aura eu son homme finalement !_

_**Flash Back 5 ans plus tôt**_

Chloé était revenue à son époque depuis 2 jours. Deux jours qu'elle passait à se triturer les méninges sur ce qu'elle devait faire et comment elle devait le faire. Elle avait mis sa liste qui étonnamment était bien revenue avec elle à l'abri pour le moment elle n'en avait pas besoin, tout ce qu'elle avait vu était bien frais dans sa mémoire et elle n'était pas là de l'oublier ! Oliver, tout comme les autres avait prit de ces nouvelles au court des 48h dernières heures, mais elle prêtait plus attention aux faits et geste d'Ollie. Elle tentait d'analyser les signaux. Elle se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit le Oliver du futur _« Tu m'en aurais parlé seul à seul ça aurait était plus simple ». _

En ayant marre de se prendre la tete, elle se décida qu'il était temps de se jeter à l'eau ! Elle s'habilla en vitesse, prit ses clefs, son sac et sa veste et se rua jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle conduisit aussi vite que les limitations le lui permettrait jusqu'à Métropolis. Elle se jeta littéralement dans l'ascenseur de Queen Industries, pestant toutes les 2 secondes contre la lenteur de la machine. Quand enfin elle fut libérée à l'étage du bureau d'Oliver, elle sentit son cœur exploser ! Elle avait tellement hâte mais en même temps tellement peur.

- _Est-il là,_ demanda-t-elle à la secrétaire devant le bureau.

_- En effet. Je vais vous annoncer,_ lui répondit-elle en souriant.

-_ Pas la peine, je veux lui faire la surprise. _

Chloé sourit à la jeune femme et poussa les lourdes portes du bureau. Oliver avait la tête plongée dans des dossiers, il ne l'entendit pas tout de suite. Il la vit seulement quand il vu deux jambes à travers son bureau de verre. Il remonta les jambes en déglutissant difficilement quand il se rendit compte que cette paire de jambes sublime appartenaient à Chloé.

_- Chloé,_ s'exclama-t-il en se levant. _Quel plaisir ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? _

Il s'était levé et l'avait serré dans ses bras, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle le repoussa d'une main alors que de l'autre elle agrippait sa veste de costume avant de plaquer ses lèvres contres les siennes. Oliver fut surpris par le geste mais ce reprit bien vite en serrant la jeune femme au plus prés de lui. Il quémanda l'accès à sa langue, chose qu'elle lui accorda sur le champ. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, chacun évacuaient tous ces mois de frustrations à attendre l'autre.

Oliver fit assoir Chloé sur son bureau et se calla entre ses jambes, laissant sa main remonter sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant légèrement la jupe de celle-ci en même temps. Il cru qu'il était mort et au paradis quand elle gémit contre lui. Tant bien que mal, ils se séparèrent.

- _Qu'est-ce que …_ demanda Oliver toujours en train de planer.

- _Je t'aime idiot_, lui lança Chloé avec un sourire en coin. _J'en ai marre de t'attendre alors je fais le premier pas qu'importe ce qu'il arrivera par la suite ! Si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en couple … j'aurais au moins essayé et je serais fixée ! _

Oliver la colla contre lui de nouveau et l'embrassa avec ardeur, mordillant son cou et son oreille au passage.

_- Je suis fou de toi Chloé,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Chloé sourit alors, elle avait réussit ! Elle l'avait eu son Oliver ! Il lui avait juste suffit de faire le premier pas.

_**Fin du flash-back, retour au mariage. **_

Les nouveaux mariés se séparèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement avant de se presser l'un contre l'autre pour les photos se souriant, fou d'amour et de bonheur pour l'autre. Ils sortirent de l'église en courant, se pressant de retrouver les autres dehors pour une autre séance photo.

Chloé passa de bras en bras, et fut photographiée sous tous les angles. Avec son mari bien sur, mais aussi avec sa cousine, puis avec Clark et enfin dans les bras de son témoin, Bart. Car oui elle avait changé beaucoup de chose dans cette vie là. Elle l'avait sauvé comme elle le lui avait juré sur sa tombe.

_**Flash-back, 2 ans plus tôt **_

_Nuit du 23 février 2o13_

Chloé était inquiète. Elle savait que cette nuit était celle où Bart devait mourir. Elle stressait comme jamais car bien sur elle avait tenté de faire annuler la mission mais n'ayant aucune raison valable, les garçons voulaient y allait quand même. Chloé passa donc au plan B.

_- Bien tout le monde,_ leur dit-elle en lui distribuant les oreillettes, _faites bien attention à vous et surtout vous ne vous séparez pas, sous aucun prétexte. Oliver avec Arthur, Bart avec Dinah. _

_- Mais, _l'interrompit Courtney, _c'est moi qui devait faire équipe avec Oliver. _

_- Je sais, _lui répondit Chloé en tentant de garder son calme, _mais j'ai besoin de toi ici. _

_- Bien comme tu voudra,_ lui répondit Stargirl.

C'était Chloé qui les guidait, pourquoi aurait-elle mit en doute ce qu'elle disait ? Bart embrassa sa petite-amie, en remerciant Chloé au passage. Il préférait la savoir à l'abri ici plutôt qu'en train de s'attaquer à Lex. Une fois qu'ils furent tous partit, Courtney, alla demander à Chloé qu'elle mission elle comptait lui confier.

- _Aucune Court',_ répondit la blonde concentrée sur ses ordis, _je voulais juste que tu reste ici à l'abri avec moi. _

_- Quoi ? C'est une blague, _s'énerva la jeune femme. _Je suis ici pour me battre pas pour être mise sur la touche ! _

_- Même si ça permet de sauver Bart, _cingla Chloé avec un regard froid.

- _Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Chloé s'assura que rien ne clochait avec ses héros et coupa la connexion avec les oreillettes dans son sens, avant de prendre place aux cotés de Courtney.

_- Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais il y a quelques années, j'ai fais un voyage dans le futur grâce à un vœu de Zatanna. Dans ce futur là, Bart était mort pendant une mission. Cette mission est actuellement en court,_ lui apprit Chloé en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir alors, il faut lui demander de revenir ! Tu aurais dû annuler la mission ! _

_- J'ai essayé de le faire, aucun de vous ne m'a écouté, _s'emporta Chloé. _Il est mort en te sauvant toi. Tu t'était fait tirer dessus par des gardes, il est venu à ton secours, et est mort en te sortant de là. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester ici. Toi en sécurité, il ne risque rien. _

_- C'est pas drôle tu sais, _s'énerva Courtney au bout d'un moment. _Tu aurais put trouver une meilleure raison pour me garder ici ! _

_- Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon,_ soupira Chloé.

_- C'est pas ça mais avoue que les voyages dans le temps quand même … _

_- Vous vouliez tous savoir comment j'avais trouvé le Suicide Squad et Batman si vite, tu as ta réponse maintenant. _

Courtney se rassit dans le canapé en pestant qu'elle n'aimait pas être le dindon de la farce, ce qui fit sourire Chloé. Elle pouvait pester tout ce qu'elle pouvait au moins elle était en vie c'est tout ce qui comptait. Les garçons rentrèrent tard dans la nuit, et Chloé ne put s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement en voyant Bart entrer. Elle l'avait sauvé … du moins pour cette fois. Elle savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle perdrait l'un d'eux, mais pour le moment, ils étaient tous saint et sauf.

_**Fin du flashback retour à mariage **_

_- Alors, heureuse,_ demanda Bart à Chloé alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras pour les photos.

- _Oh oui_, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. _Et tu verras dans quelques moins tu ressentiras le même effet que moi. _

_- Qui aurait cru que Bart soit du genre à se marier hein_, railla la voix d'Oliver qui avait finit ses photos.

_- Tu peux parler toi,_ lui répliqua Bart. _Monsieur qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge s'est rangé ! _

_- Arrêtons de parler de choses qui fâchent voulez-vous. En attendant hôte tes mains de ma femme tu veux, je voudrais bien la récupérer ! _

Chloé ria devant la lueur de jalousie qui brillait dans les yeux d'Oliver. Bart avait toujours aimé le taquiner mais c'était rien de bien méchant, il le savait et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Elle l'attira de nouveau à elle avant de l'embrasser.

_- Je n'aime que toi Oliver,_ lui souffla-t-elle alors que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

_- Je vous aime aussi Mme Queen. _

_- Hum ça sonne bien, je devrais m'y habituer. _

_- Tu n'a pas le choix de toute façon, tu es ma femme tu porte mon nom un point c'est tout. Je marque mon territoire,_ dit-il en roulant des épaules.

- _Macho_, se moqua Chloé en lui donnant un coup de coude.

_- Et dite les Queen quand vous aurez finit de vous bécoter on pourra peut-être aller manger un bout ? Non parce que bon c'est quand même ce qu'il y a de bien au mariage ! _

_- La ferme Bart,_ s'exclamèrent les époux en même temps avant de rire devant la tête déconfite du plus jeune.

Mais malgré tout, ils rejoignirent la salle de réception bien vite. Maintenant que Chloé avait sous les yeux le buffet, son ventre grillait famine. Il faut dire qu'avec le stress du mariage, elle n'avait que peu mangé ces derniers jours. Les nouveaux mariés firent un petit discourt, remerciant tout les amis ici présent et les invitèrent à se servir au buffet, il ne fallu rien de plus à Bart. Il s'avança mine de rien sur les plats, se demandant ce qu'il avait le plus envie de manger.

_- Je comprends pourquoi il y en a pour un régiment,_ ricana Clark qui approchait avec Lois.

_- Ils ont étaient prévoyant, remarque il faut toujours quand le ventre sur patte est dans les parages. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne reste rien à manger pour les invités_, ria Lois.

- _Hey dite vous deux vous n'avez pas honte,_ les gronda Courtney qui approchait, _à deux sur lui ! Et puis s'il mange autant … _

_- C'est du à son métabolisme, on sait,_ terminèrent les Kent en riant.

Et la soirée ne fut que rire et bonne humeur. Vint enfin le moment du bal, Chloé passa de bras en bras, chacun de ses héros se faisant un honneur de faire danser la mariée mais malgré le fait qu'elle avait aimé danser avec chaque, elle fut heureuse de réintégrer l'étreinte réconfortante des bras de son époux. Alors qu'ils dansaient, collés l'un à l'autre, une main vint tapoter l'épaule d'Oliver.

_- Me prêterait-tu ta femme le temps d'une danse, ou plus c'est à elle de voir bien sur,_ s'exclama le nouveau venu.

_- Bruce, toujours aussi délicat,_ railla Oliver.

_- C'est ce qui fait mon charme parait-il,_ répondit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il faisait un baisemain à Chloé. _Tu es sublime en mariée. Dommage que ça soit Queen que tu épouse, ça casse un peu tout. _

_- Toujours à vouloir me ravir ma femme aussi à ce que je vois. _

_- Je tente de lui ouvrir les yeux que veux-tu ! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se rende compte trop tard qu'elle à fait le mauvais choix. _

_- Bruce,_ gronda Chloé en se serrant contre Oliver.

- _T'en fait pas Blondie, Queen sait que je plaisante !_ _Et puis c'est trop tard ma belle, je suis un homme marié maintenant tu as laissé passer ta chance !_

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment avant de se faire une accolade amicale.

_- C'est à cette heure que tu arrive ? Tu as loupé toute la cérémonie_, ronchonna Chloé. _On t'a déjà connu plus ponctuel !_

_- Qui as dit que je n'étais pas là ? _demandaBruce avec un sourire en coin mystérieux_. C'est pas parce que tu ne me vois pas que je ne suis pas là ! _

_- Vois-tu ma chère épouse,_ ria Oliver en passant un bras sur l'épaule de son ami, _Bruce dans sa grand bonté d'âme à préféré rester dans l'ombre ! _

_- Exactement, je pense que ma présence aurait évincé votre mariage. _

_- Toujours aussi confiant,_ railla Chloé. _Où est passé Patience ? Elle ne t'accompagne pas cette fois ? _

_- Ma femme est ici, elle se refait une beauté. _

_- Dit que j'en ai besoin tant que tu y es, _clama une voie derrière eux.

Chloé se retourna et vit Patience, toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, lui faire un grand sourire.

_- Contrairement à mon mari,_ dit-elle en s'avançant, _on m'a apprit les bonnes manières, j'ai salué l'équipe au lieu de passer devant eux comme une malpropre. _

_- Ils s'en remettrons ma belle,_ lui répondit Bruce avec un sourire en coin.

Chloé ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le couple Wayne. Il dégageait une telle force, une telle puissance quand ils étaient tout les deux, on les aurait crus presque indestructible. Chloé enviait Patience par moment. Elle avait su s'imposer dans le monde de Bruce, le secondait autant dans sa vie professionnelle que dans sa vie de héros. Chloé elle savait qu'elle assurait pour le coté héros, mais elle avait peur pour le coté professionnelle. Maintenant qu'elle était mariée à Oliver, elle devrait prendre part à tous les galas, les repas et autre que l'entreprise donnerait. Plus moyen de se défiler là.

Elle aurait du avoir peur de voir Patience prés d'Oliver, mais elle savait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Patience et Bruce était un couple solide malgré les apparences, il leur avait juste fallu un petit coup de pouce du destin.

_**Flash-back, 4 ans plus tôt. **_

La ligue avait eu vent des événements en provenance de Gotham City, un héros masqué faisait là bas aussi régner l'ordre et la justice. Oliver y avait vu là un allié potentiel pour la lutte contre le crime et avait demandé à Chloé de le trouver et de découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque. Chloé avait sourit en répondant qu'elle s'y mettait tout de suite. A peine avait-il quitté la Tour, qu'elle tapait « Bruce Wayne » dans son moteur de recherche. Elle y apprit l'histoire de sa vie et lut tout ce qu'elle avait put trouver. Le soir venu, elle annonça à Oliver qu'elle avait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

_- C'est impossible,_ riait-il en lisant le rapport de la jolie blonde. _Bruce serait Batman ? Non je refuse d'y croire ! Pourquoi un milliardaire comme lui irait paradait avec une cape la nuit venue ?_

_- Pourquoi tu parade en collant toi,_ ricana Chloé.

_- Primo ce n'est pas des collants,_ grogna Oliver_, et secundo, j'avais mes raisons ! _

_- Pourquoi il n'en as pas lui peut-être ? Il à vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux par une ordure de premier ordre alors qu'il n'était qu'un goss ! Comme événement traumatisant on fait pas mieux ! _

_- Chloé, je connais Bruce, c'est impossible je te dis ! Nos deux entreprises ont déjà eu à bosser ensemble par la passé, je l'aurais su s'il avait une double identité ! _

_- Rassure toi, ça lui ferra surement le même choc quand tu lui annonceras que tu es Green Arrow ! Le jet décolle dans 3 heures pour Gotham. Je sais ce que je fais Oliver, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! _

Ils avaient embarqués à bords du jet direction Gotham City et Wayne Enterprises. Comme elle si attendait, Bruce leur avait ris au nez et les avaient conduit dehors, qu'importe qu'il ait le PDG de Queen Industries dans son bureau. Chloé ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Elle demanda à Oliver de se préparer pour la nuit et sa première patrouille dans les rues de Gotham !

_- Tu vas me suivre cette nuit, si cette ville est aussi pourrit que Metropolis, je ne tarderais pas à être suivit ou ennuyée. Tu ne ferras rien Oliver c'est bien comprit ? A moins que ça aille trop loin évidement mais je veux que Batman intervienne et on le coincera à ce moment là ! _

Oliver n'aimait pas ce plan mais comme Chloé lui avait fait comprendre, elle le ferrait avec ou sans lui ! Il dut donc s'y résoudre et se mit à la suivre dans l'ombre alors qu'elle arpentait les rues sinistres de Gotham. Comme elle l'avait prédit, 3 types vinrent vite vers elle, la menaçant d'un couteau pour qu'elle leur donne son sac. Oliver avait déjà son arc tendu et était prêt à intervenir mais il n'eu pas à le faire. Une ombre noire sortit de nulle part et mit Ko les 3 types en un rien de temps. Oliver rangea l'arc et prit l'arbalète comme prévu dans le plan de Chloé.

- _On ne vous à jamais dit que c'était dangereux de sortir seule le soir,_ gronda la voix déformée de Bruce.

- _Qui vous as dit que j'étais seule_, railla Chloé en faisait signe à Oliver.

Il lança alors son grappin qui s'enroula autour des jambes de Batman qui tomba au sol, immobile. Arrow sortit de l'ombre un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Chloé s'approcha de Batman qui tenta de l'empêcher d'ôter son masque mais Oliver avait était plus rapide. Alors que Chloé occupait Bruce, il était passé par derrière et lui avait enlevé la cagoule qui protégeait son identité.

_- Mr Wayne, bonsoir,_ ricana Chloé.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous ?_ s'énerva Bruce qui était toujours coincé au sol.

_- On te l'a dit plus tôt Bruce, un coup de main et mettre nos infos en commun,_ répondit Oliver en ôtant lunette et capuche.

- _Queen,_ s'étonna-t-il.

_- Tu vois je t'avais dit que ça lui ferrait un choc aussi, _s'exclama Chloé qui aidait Bruce à se relever._ On ne dira rien, ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt, on veut juste que vous vous joignez à nous de temps en temps et qu'on puisse bosser en équipe. _

_- Je vais y réfléchir,_ répondit le brun qui se demandait d'où sortait cette blonde.

- _Oh et tant que vous y êtes, parlez pour moi à Catwoman, ça m'évitera de faire une petite visite à Patience. Je vous avoue que le jeu du chat et de la sourie ne me tente pas avec elle ! _

_- Comment vous savez pour … _

_- Je sais beaucoup de chose Mr Wayne, _répondit Chloé en souriant alors qu'Oliver la regardait hébété. _Réfléchissez-y et venez nous voir tout les deux à Métropolis quand vous serez prés ! _

Chloé avait ensuite quitté l'allée, laissant un Bruce Wayne déconcerté comme rarement. Un mois plus tard, Bruce et Patience arrivaient à La Tour. Apres avoir fait les présentations avec tout le monde, ceux-ci acceptèrent de se joindre à la Ligue tant qu'ils pouvaient rester dans leur ville d'origine. Ils aideraient la Ligue en cas de besoin et la Ligue ferrait pareil pour eux, et entre temps, ils échangeraient toutes les informations et technologie. L'équipe avait était bluffé par Chloé à ce moment là. Elle avait recruté deux héros de plus en l'espace d'une nuit. Mais Chloé s'en fichait bien. Ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'est que Patience s'accroche à quelqu'un. Elle savait que le futur qu'elle avait vu n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, mais prudence était mère de sureté dit-on !

Il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour se rendre compte que la brune en pinçait pour Bruce. Celui-ci ne montrait rien, il aurait même dit qu'il était insensible au premier abord, pourtant il aurait été difficile de resté de marbre devant la plastique parfaite de Patience. Chloé avait alors poussé la jeune femme vers le milliardaire, l'invitant à rester plus longtemps quand ils patrouillaient ou à se proposer pour les galas où il devait être vu. Petit à petit, Bruce ne pouvait plus se passer de Patience, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci. 2 ans plus tard, ils passaient par l'église !

_**Fin du flash-back retour au mariage **_

Chloé accepta la main que Bruce lui tendait et commença à danser avec lui, du coin de l'œil elle vit Oliver danser avec Patience, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Oliver et Patience, ensemble, presque mariés. Elle chassa ces images de sa tête et les regarda de nouveaux. Tout ce qu'elle vit c'était deux amis qui dansaient l'un avec l'autre. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait bel et bien changé sa vie et son futur.

Oliver était à elle et elle à lui et plus rien ne viendrait changeait ça !


	8. Chapter 8

_Les 5 fois où Chloé emprunta le costume de Green Arrow_

**1)** Chloé prenait une douche tranquillement à la tour de l'horloge, une douce musique flottant dans le loft d'Oliver. Ce soir, c'était son jour de congé, elle avait ordre d'en profiter pour prendre du temps pour elle et surtout se reposer. Elle sortait d'une grippe qui l'avait clouée presque une semaine au lit et là encore Oliver voulait qu'elle se repose, la trainant de force chez lui pour être sure qu'elle ne passe pas la soirée sur les ordis de la Tour de guet. Ce soir la Ligue assurait la patrouille seule, sans qu'elle ne garde un œil sur eux, elle était un peu nerveuse quand même il faut bien l'avouer. C'était une patrouille de routine mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut vous tomber dessus dans cette ville ! Elle sortait juste de la cabine quand son portable sonna.

_- La captive j'écoute,_ répondit-elle en riant.

_- Comment ça la captive,_ s'étonna Oliver. _Tu n'es pas ma prisonnière, tu es venu de ton plein grés je te rappel. _

_- Et tu ne m'a pas du tout influencé dans ma décision,_ se moqua-t-elle.

- _J'avoue,_ répondit-il d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre son sourire.

_- Il y a un souci, que tu appel ?_ demanda Chloé inquiète.

_- Oui enfin non,_ s'exclama Arrow. _Il faudrait que tu aille dans la chambre verte s'il te plait et que tu me trouve Dinah. On a perdu le contact. _

_- Je m'en occupe, _répondit aussitôt Chloé prise de panique en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à Dinah.

Elle mit son oreillette Bluetooth en place et déverrouilla la « chambre verte » à savoir la chambre secrète d'Arrow. Elle vit tout de suite les signatures de ces héros apparaitre aux quatre coins de la ville sur les écrans de contrôle.

_- Elle à l'air d'aller bien_, répondit-elle soulagé. _Elle se trouve à 4 pâtés de maison de Clark. _

_- Ok je vais lui demander d'aller voir, merci ma belle. On se voit quand je rentre. _

_- Je serrais là, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon_, ria la jolie blonde en s'affairant à ranger tout le matériel qui trainais. _Dit moi, c'était pas censé être mon jour de congé ? _

_- Je sais, désolé, ton patron est un ingrat qui ne tient pas parole mais je te jure que … _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire,_ s'écria Chloé empêchant Oliver de terminer sa phrase.

_- Chloé, Chloé réponds moi ? Tout va bien ? _

Chloé pesta toute seule entre ses dents en se traitant d'imbécile et de blonde écervelée.

_- Oui oui je vais bien, si on passe sur le fait que je suis enfermé dans la chambre ! J'ai activé la fermeture d'urgence sans le faire exprès,_ hurla-t-elle presque tellement elle se trouvait idiote.

_- Mais t'est pas bien de hurler comme ça, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Je t'envoie Bart pour qu'il te sorte de là,_ lui répondit Oliver.

- _Merci,_ répondit-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème. _Heu … Ollie … tu peux pas venir toi t'est sure ? _

_- Je suis à l'autre bout de la ville tu risque d'attendre un moment beauté pourquoi ? _

_- Et bien quand tu as appelé je sortais de la douche, ce qui fait que je n'ai sur moi qu'un drap de bain … et je suis sure que Bart vas beaucoup apprécier la vue ! _dit-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de faire bouger la lourde porte.

Oliver sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il s'était arrêté au bord d'un toit alors qu'il allait sauter, et maintenant il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_- Bart est déjà en route_, râla-t-il. _Tu dois avoir 3 minutes maxi pour trouver quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos ! _

_- Et tu veux que je trouve ça où,_ s'énerva Chloé. _Je te signale que je suis dans la chambre verte, on peut pas dire que la garde robe soit très varié ! Oh, _dit-elle avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

_- Chloé ?_ demanda Oliver, inquiet de ce silence soudain.

_- C'est bon j'ai trouvé,_ ria-t-elle._ Un indice ? C'est en cuir et vert ! _

_- Non, t'a pas osé,_ s'emporta Oliver.

Il pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle blaguait, mais il savait en même temps qu'il n'y avait que ça qu'elle pourrait revêtir. Le problème c'est qu'elle était carrément à tomber à la renverse dans son cuir. Elle lui avait fait la surprise une fois, il s'était sentit très à l'étroit dans son pantalon à peine avait-il posé les yeux sur elle alors si Bart la voyait …

- _J'ai pas le choix Ollie,_ répondit Chloé qui avait suivit le raisonnement des pensées de son homme. _C'est soit ça, soit Bart me voit à moitié nue ! _

_- Je vais le tuer,_ gronda Oliver. _Tu reste en ligne, je veux entendre tout ce qu'il vas dire et une fois que tu es libre, tu le fou dehors ! On réglera ça se soir en privé ! _

_- Oh, dois-je trembler de peur,_ le taquina-t-elle.

- _Tu devrais oui, tu n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'ai envie de te faire là tout de suite ! _

_- J'entends du bruit dans le loft, Bart est là,_ souffla Chloé soulagée.

Bart activa l'ouverture de la porte et en eu le souffle coupé quand il vit la jolie blonde dans le cuir vert d'Arrow. Il eu dut mal à se tenir il faut bien l'avouer.

_- Y a pas à dire, il te va mieux qu'au boss,_ lança Bart admiratif. _Si tu a besoin d'aide pour l'enlever je suis à ta disposition Chloélicieuse. _

_- Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains,_ siffla Oliver qui entendait tout.

- _Ca ira Bart, merci,_ lui répondit Chloé. _Tu devrais y aller si tu veux mon avis._

Elle lui fit voir le portable et il comprit qu'Oliver attendait qu'il parte pour raccrocher. Il soupira bruyamment en lançant un « on peut jamais s'amuser pour une fois que ça devenait intéressant » et quitta le loft en quatrième vitesse. Il savait qu'il avait surement énervé encore plus son boss avec sa réplique mais il aimait bien le charrier. Il aimait beaucoup Chloé et la savoir avec Oliver ne le dérangeait pas du tout bien au contraire, mais il aimait rappeler de temps en temps à son haricot de boss qu'il fallait prendre soin de la jolie blonde s'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il rendait service en fait ! Du moins c'est la vision des choses qu'il avait, Oliver n'aurait surement pas la même. Chloé une fois libre, se dépêcha de verrouiller la chambre et de monter se changer.

_- Il est partit,_ lança Chloé rassurait que Bart n'est pas tenté plus que ça d'énerver Oliver.

_- Monte d'habiller et au trot_, grogna Ollie.

_- Tout de suite chef,_ ria la jolie blonde en remontant les escaliers les pieds nus. _Et Dinah au fait ?_

_- C'est son oreillette qui à rendu l'âme, rien de grave,_ la rassura-t-il.

_- Avec une camelote pareille, comment tu veux bosser comme il faut,_ râla une voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Cannary.

_- Hey la camelote comme tu dis, elle vient de Queen Industries alors un peu de respect tu veux,_ siffla Olliver.

Chloé ria à les entendre se chamailler comme des goss. Elle aimait bien cette entente bonne enfant qu'il y avait dans l'équipe. Ollie n'accepta de raccrocher que quand elle lui eu promit qu'elle ne mettrait plus jamais son cuir devant Bart ou tout autre homme que lui. Chose qu'elle fit bien évidement !

**2)** Ce soir était un grand soir. Le Daily Planet organisait une grande soirée en l'honneur d'Halloween avec pour instruction : costume obligatoire. Les fonds récoltés se soir là servirait à aider l'association que le journal avait prit sous son aile. « Rêve d'enfants » permettait au plus démunit de la ville, de vivre pour quelques heures ou quelques jours, leur rêves les plus fou. Et qui dit rêve dit note salée, d'où cette soirée qui servirait à financer une partie de ces rêves. Tout le monde avait son costume pour la soirée de ce soir et se préparer avec plus ou moins de difficultés !

_- Aller Clark, sort de là_, s'exclama Lois en frappant rageusement sur le porte de la salle de bain de la ferme.

- _Je suis ridicule Lois, je sortirais jamais habillé comme ça_, lui répondit-il furax.

_- Tu ne peux pas l'être plus qu'avec ta chemise à carreau le jour où tu t'es pointé au Planet ! Aller sort, je suis sure que t'est très bien en maitre vampire ! Pis de toute façon on est assortit alors t'a pas le choix ! _

Clark baragouina derrière sa porte avant de sortir enfin. Clark portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche à col montant, un petit veston rouge sang et bien sur la cape qui allait avec. Lois elle avait une robe de vampire des plus sexys. Toute noir en satin, elle avait un col montant ainsi qu'un décolleté plongeant. La robe descendait à mi-cuisse, et avait des manches longues, très évasés sur les poignets. Lois portait également ses bas résilles et des talons aiguille vertigineux.

_- Tu vois, tu es superbe,_ souri Lois en voyant Clark_. Il te manque juste une chose …_

Elle s'approcha et lui mit le dentier « vampire » en place, avant de l'embrasser et de pincer sa lèvre entre les canines plus longues.

_- Lois, tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop là,_ la gronda-t-il en examinant sa lèvre pour être sur qu'il ne saignait pas.

_- T'est un vampire ce soir, assume le rôle jusqu'au bout Clark ! Bon aller, on va chercher les tourtereaux, j'espère qu'ils sont prêts sinon on va être à la bourre et Perry vas nous tuer. _

_- T'est un vampire, t'est immortel,_ la nargua Clark en prenant les clefs de voitures.

Lois pesta contre lui et lui mit un coup de coude avant de passer majestueusement devant lui. Clark secoua la tête en pensant qu'on ne la changerait jamais et ferma la ferme à clefs puis ils prirent la route pour l'appartement d'Oliver.

Dans l'appartement de celui-ci justement, le couple tentait tant bien que mal de se préparer aussi. Oliver avait revêtu un costume de pirate à la Jack Sparo avait dreadlocks, cicatrise sur le visage et tout et tout. Le costume le rendait méconnaissable tant il s'était prit au jeu.

_- Ca vas que c'est pour la bonne cause,_ murmura-t-il en s'examinant dans le miroir.

_- Diable, à moi,_ s'écria une voix de femme dans son dos. _Un affreux pirate en veut à ma vie. _

Oliver se retourna et il vit Chloé, vêtu d'une de ses chemises une main sur le cœur faisant semblant de défaillir. Il fit les quelques pas qu'il le séparait d'elle et passa sa fausse épée sous la gorge de la jeune femme.

- _Femme, tu vas m'embrasser maintenant si tu tient à la vie_, menaça-t-il avec un sourire qui ne le rendait pas crédible pour un sou.

_- Tout ce que vous voudrez messires, mais épargnez ma vie, je vous en prie,_ minauda la jolie blonde en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils échangèrent un baiser à couper le souffle, Chloé se disant que ce costume de pirate pourrait surement resservir pour un de leur jeu privé. Ils mirent fin à leur échange quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un couple de vampire.

_- Et vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous bécoter ! On est à la bourre alors on s'active,_ hurla Lois en les séparant. _Et je peux savoir pourquoi t'est pas encore habillé cousine ? _

- _Bonjour à toi aussi Lois, _répondit Chloé en souriant_. Clark je vois que tu n'as pas eu le dernier mot. Mais pour une fois Lois à eu raison, tu es superbe … vous êtes superbe,_ se reprit-elle quand elle croisa le regard meurtrier de sa cousine.

- _Monte mettre ton costume tu veux_, dit Lois en la poussant vers les escaliers qui menèrent à l'étage.

- _Pas besoin de monter, mon costume est en bas,_ répliqua Chloé en arquant un sourcil, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Oliver et Lois la regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil, se demandant se qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter. Clark qui avait déjà comprit se mit à rire dans sa barbe. Quand il vit Chloé déverrouiller la chambre d'Arrow et s'y engouffrer, Oliver eu les yeux qui s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

_- Elle va quand même pas oser,_ lui demanda dans un murmure Lois.

_- J'ai bien peur que si_, lui répondit Oliver sur le même ton.

Chloé en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec le costume d'Arrow sur le dos. Oliver se passa la main sur le visage, pensant surement rêver mais quand il reposa les yeux sur celle qu'il aimait elle portait toujours son cuir.

_- C'est une blague hein_, s'écria Lois. _Tu vas quand même pas sortir avec le costume d'Oliver ! Tu veux que tout le monde le repère ou quoi ?_!

Chloé enleva les lunettes et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en laissant un regard furibond à sa cousine.

_- Tu me crois vraiment aussi idiote,_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Jamais je ne ferrais quelque chose qui puisse le mettre en danger lui ou son alter égo ! Si tu regardais mieux tu verrais que ce costume n'est qu'une pale copie de l'originale !_

Oliver n'en cru pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et tripota le costume dans tout les sens. Il eu honte de le reconnaitre mais même lui s'était fait avoir !

_- Lois, c'est pas le mien,_ murmura-t-il honteux._ Le cuir n'est pas d'aussi bonne qualité et les coutures sont franchement affreuses. T'a trouvé ça où,_ demanda alors Ollie à sa jolie blonde.

- _Quand j'ai rapporté mon costume de pirate à la boutique il était là, pile devant moi on aurait dit qu'il m'appelait_, lui répondit-elle en souriant. _Tu sais à quel point j'aime ton costume, c'est une sorte d'hommage. _

Oliver fit un sourire attendri par son geste avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

- _Hey, crois pas t'en sortir comme ça cousine ! Je peux savoir pourquoi t'a changé de costume au juste ? On devait être assortit à nos cavaliers je te signale ! _

_- T'est peut-être à l'aise dans ce genre de tenue_, répliqua Chloé en désignant la robe de Lois,_ mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! La jupe de pirate cachait à peine mes fesses je te signale ! Alors je l'ai rapporté dans l'espoir de trouver un costume qui en cachait un peu plus tout en restant dans le thème mais c'était avant que je ne vois le costume de mon héros préféré !_

Oliver se sentit gonfler de fierté en entendant les mots de la jolie blonde, si bien qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau.

_- Mouais, et on peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as planqué là dedans,_ demanda Lois en montrant de la tête la chambre encore ouverte.

- _Je voulais voir si j'étais crédible. Vu que le principal intéressé c'est aussi fait avoir je suppose que je le suis,_ ricana-t-elle alors qu'Ollie lui lançait un regard qui se voulait mauvais.

_- Faut dire que c'est plutôt bien fait,_ répliqua-t-il. _Tu a même l'arc et l'arbalète, même si ça reste des jouets c'est assez réaliste ! _

_- Et pour ton info, la boutique à reçu 6 costumes s'était le dernier qu'il leur restait ! _

_- Super, _s'impatienta Lois ! _On va croiser Arrow à tous les coins de rues ! Bon maintenant on y va et on se bouge._

Nos deux couples quittèrent la Tour de l'horloge pour se rendre au Planet et encore une fois, Lois pesta contre la lenteur des voitures !

_- Non mais c'est vrai Smallville, pourquoi tu perds ton temps à conduire quand on sait à quelle vitesse tu peux courir hein ? _

_- Pour quelque chose qui s'appel la discrétion Lois ! Chose que tu ne semble pas connaitre ! _

Lois et lui avait déjà eu mainte et mainte fois ce genre de conversation et ça se finissait toujours de la même façon avec Lois qui boudait dans son coin parce qu'il refusait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à tout vas. Une chance pour tout le monde, ils étaient arrivés au Planet. Nos quatre comparses s'engouffrèrent dans le journal, qui avait revêtu les couleurs orange et noir d'Halloween.

Ils parcouraient les lieux, faisant ainsi voir au plus de personne possible qu'ils étaient là quand ils tombèrent enfin sur Perry.

- _Il était temps, Lane et Kent ! Un peu plus et je vous collez la rubrique des chiens écrasés pour votre retard ! Sullivan c'est aussi valable pour vous !_

Après quoi il les laissa en plan et partit serrer quelques mains, fort riche qui pourrait aider l'association. Chloé le suivait des yeux quand un requin, alias Tess Mercer, alias la sorcière apparut dans son champ de vision. Le sang de Chloé ne fit qu'un tour, elle se préparait déjà à recevoir le venin de cette garce.

_- Sympa le costume Sullivan, encore une fois vous êtes complètement à coté,_ cracha Tess.

_- Contrairement à vous à qui ce costume de sorcière vas à merveille,_ minauda Chloé avec un sourire faux.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, Chloé s'apprêtait à lancer l'offensive suivante mais Oliver la coupa dans son élan.

_- Je trouve au contraire que ce costume va très bien à Chloé Tess,_ répondit-il d'une voix froide.

_- Oliver,_ s'étonna la rouqine, _je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans cette tenue. _

_- C'est le but du costume sans doute, n'est-ce pas ma puce,_ demanda-t-il à Chloé qui ouvrait de grands yeux surprise.

Mise à part leur entourage proche, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient tout les deux en couple, Oliver souhaitant protéger Chloé des paparazzis et autre mais se soir, il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi vulnérable en gardant le reste du monde dans l'ignorance.

_- L'archer peut-être fier d'avoir des jeunes femmes aussi désirable que toi qui ose se démarquer en portant son costume,_ ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser Chloé.

Tess se décomposa sur place quand elle comprit que tout les deux étaient en couple. Elle s'éloigna s'en demander son reste, laissant ainsi Oliver s'avouerait ce moment comme il se doit.

_- Cette soirée et beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu tout compte fait,_ murmura Chloé perdue dans les yeux d'Oliver.

Celui-ci l'entraina sur la piste de danse improvisée au milieu de la salle de rédaction et l'enlaça tendrement. Ce soir, il avait enfin l'impression d'être complet en assumant sa relation au grand jour et dire que tout ça était grâce au costume de son alter égo !

**3)** Chloé était stressée, sur les nerfs. Oliver était partit depuis plus d'une semaine en voyage d'affaire en Europe et il devait rentrer ce soir, seulement voilà, la jolie blonde n'en pouvait plus de cette attente ! Depuis qu'elle était debout ce matin, elle ne cessait de regarder l'heure qui selon elle n'avançait pas assez vite. Elle avait tout fait pour s'occuper, pensant ainsi que le temps passerait plus vite, mais que nenni ! Il lui restait encore plus de 6h avant de pouvoir serrer son homme dans ses bras. Elle était au loft, à tourner en rond, cherchant quelque chose à faire qui l'occuperait suffisamment longtemps quand son regard se posa sur la vaisselle qui attendait dans l'évier d'être lavée.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient une femme de ménage pour tout ça, Oliver ayant insisté pour qu'elle n'ai pas en plus de son travail à s'occuper de l'appartement, mais là, elle la fit se disant que ça serait toujours ça de moins à faire pour Francesca. Ca l'occupa un bon quart d'heure, c'était déjà ça de moins qu'elle aurait à attendre son homme. Puis, elle plia les vêtements qui trainaient de ci de là. Puis, elle finit par carrément nettoyer de fond en comble tout l'appartement ! C'est leur femme de ménage qui serait surprise quand elle viendrait demain.

Tout en rangeant et astiquant du sol au plafond, elle avait mit un fond de musique à la radio. La chanson venait de changer et la nouvelle portait le doux nom de « Héro »

Elle écouta, captivée par les paroles qui lui faisaient tant penser à SON héro. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un héro prêt d'elle, il lui était de plus en plus dur de supporter l'absence d'Oliver lors de ces voyages. Alors, elle se mit à penser qu'a default d'avoir son Ollie prêt d'elle, elle avait toujours Arrow. Du moins ses costumes ! Elle déverrouilla la chambre verte et caressa affectueusement le cuir vert de son amant. Elle prit ensuite conscience du joyeux bazar qui régnait dans cette pièce. Pas mal de documents trainaient un peu partout alors que les flèches et arcs étaient rangés par tailles et matières. Elle se mit à sourire en pensant que son Ollie était un tantinet maniaque avec son matériel. Elle se promit alors un jour de tout chambouler dans son rangement, juste pour voir la tête qu'il ferrait.

Elle remit toute la paperasse dans les divers tiroirs de la chambre, faisant le tout avec le plus de minutie possible, sachant à quel point tout ça était important pour son homme. Chloé se dit alors qu'un peu de ménage dans cette chambre ne serait pas de refus non plus ! Elle releva ses cheveux, prépara donc un sceau d'eau, chiffon et tout ce qu'il lui fallait et commença à astiquer chaque étagères, vitrines, mais aussi chaque flèches, arbalète et arc. Elle mit pratiquement deux heures à tout faire alors que cette pièce était la plus petite du loft !

Elle jeta un regard satisfait sur la chambre quand quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils, le cuir ! Elle avait tout nettoyé sauf ça ! Elle défit le cuir de la penderie avec le plus grand soin, le posa sur la table de verre de la pièce et commença à frotter les taches avec son chiffon imbibé d'eau. Une fois finit, elle se dit qu'un coup de cirage serait vraiment parfait pour rendre toute sa splendeur au costume. Elle farfouilla dans les tiroirs et trouva enfin la précieuse boite de cirage vert. Elle s'appliqua pour l'étaler, sauf que lui ne se laissait pas faire le bougre ! Il refusait de s'appliquer comme il fallait sur le vêtement, formant des espèces de grosses boules de graisses.

Horrifiée, Chloé pesta tout les maux du monde en se disant qu'Ollie allait la tuer si elle n'arrangeait pas ça tout de suite. Puis, la solution lui apparut soudain, alors elle se déshabilla et revêtit le cuir vert trois fois trop grand pour elle. Elle s'évertua alors avec son chiffon à étaler le cirage qui était beaucoup plus coopératif maintenant.

- _Si tu pensais m'avoir,_ ricana-t-elle toute seule, fière de sa victoire sur un simple cirage.

Elle cira tout le vêtement du mieux qu'elle put, frottant avec autant de force que son petit corps frêle le lui permettait quand un toussotement derrière elle se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et son visage s'illumina alors.

- _Ollie,_ s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Le jeune homme, heureux de cet accueil, se mit à rire devant la fougue de sa compagne. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de se dire bonjour.

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue,_ demanda Oliver amusé en la voyant s'avancer de nouveau dans la chambre pour se changer.

- _Je trouvais le temps long en t'attendant, j'ai fais un peu de ménage, et j'ai finis par ta chambre. Le cuir était sale j'ai voulu le cirer mais il se laissait pas faire alors je l'ai enfilé pour que ça aille mieux. _

_- Hum hum, dit moi Chloé, t'a utiliser la boite de cirage ou quoi,_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- _Heu non pourquoi. _

_- Parce que ma chemise était blanche jusqu'à ce qu'il y a encore dix minutes_, ria-t-il de bon cœur.

Chloé releva alors les yeux vers lui et constata alors avec horreur que la chemise blanche d'Oliver était maintenant barrée de gros trait bien vert. Ollie éclata de rire devant l'air mortifié de la jeune femme et l'attira de nouveau à lui.

_- Tu sais que je t'aime toi,_ murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Chloé sourit contre ses lèvres et tout en s'embrassant, Oliver enleva le cuir de Chloé pendant qu'elle lui enlevait sa chemise qui était complètement fichu. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement puis Oliver porta Chloé dans ses bras et la conduisit dans leur chambre afin de fêter dignement ses retrouvailles après plus d'une semaine sans se voir.

**4)** Oliver Queen était un des milliardaires les plus en vue de Métropolis, non seulement pour sa gueule d'ange à damner un saint mais aussi pour son entreprise qui faisait concurrence à LuthorCorp, chose qui agaçait fortement sa présidente directrice général, Tess Mercer ! Il lui raflait tout les contrats les plus juteux juste sous le nez, dont le dernier en date était un contrat de plusieurs millions de dollars avec le gouvernement.

Tess en avait assez, elle avait donc commencé à étudier de prêt notre ami Oliver, le collant au basque comme une sangsue pour être en mesure de dénicher quelque chose qu'elle pourrait retourner contre lui et ainsi le faire chanter. Ce n'était certes pas très loyal, mais tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était le bien être de LuthorCorp, le reste elle l'écrasait avec son talon s'il le fallait. Elle cherchait donc quelque chose à se mettre sous le talon justement et malheureusement pour Oliver, elle avait trouvé, du moins elle pensait avoir trouvé. Pour lui en parlait, elle l'avait fait venir dans son bureau.

- _Oliver, mon cher Oliver,_ lui dit-elle quand il pénétra dans son bureau.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, remarquant que malgré les années à faire la fête à tout vas, il n'avait rien perdu de son charme légendaire, même vêtu d'un jean des plus simple et d'une chemise, il était à tomber.

- _Et si on en venait au fait Tess,_ lui répondit-il en se laissant tomber nonchalamment dans un siège.

- _Comme tu voudras,_ répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un dossier à la figure.

Oliver l'ouvrit tout sourire, mais il le perdit bien vite quand il vit le contenu de se fameux dossier ! Des photos, des tas de photos de lui ou de son alter-égo Green Arrow ! Fort heureusement, et il en bénit le ciel à cet instant, il était toujours plus que discret quand il se changeait, si bien que sur aucune photo, on ne pouvait distinguer son visage.

- _Tu compte faire quoi,_ ricana-t-il, _monter un fan club sur l'Archer ? Je te conseil le vert comme thème, je suis sur qu'il appréciera ! _

Tess le regarda et afficha un sourire en coin. Elle n'espérait pas qu'il se mette à paniquer, et à faire une erreur qui le trahirait non ! Oliver Queen était un homme d'affaire qui savait garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance.

_- Je pense que l'Archer et toi ne faite qu'une seule et même personne,_ clama-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans son bureau.

Oliver l'écouta argumenter attentivement, guettant le moindre piège alors que Tess observait Oliver, attendant que son corps le trahisse, car elle l'avait apprit il y a bien des années, le corps parle beaucoup pour peu qu'on sache l'écouter !

- _Je sais ce que je dis Oliver ! Il apparait, tu disparais. On ne vous a jamais vu au même endroit, de plus plusieurs hommes d'affaires important on étaient victime de ce voleur, mais étonnamment, tu es le seul qui échappe à sa longue liste de victime. _

_- Peut-être parce que mes affaires à moi n'on rien de louche ! Il à était prouvé, grâce à l'Archer, que tous ces hommes dont tu parle trafiquer des choses plus ou moins louches. Ce n'est pas pour ça d'ailleurs que tu es à la tête de cette boite ? Ton patron n'est pas en train de prendre l'ombre à cause d'affaires louches que l'Archer à révéler au grand jour ? _

_- Tu peux rire tant que tu veux Oliver, je te coincerais un jour et là, je me ferrais un plaisir de révéler au monde ton identité. _

_- Où et quand tu veux Tess, je suis ton homme,_ la nargua-t-il.

_- Puisque tu le propose. Ce soir à la soirée d'inauguration du musée de Métropolis, _proposa-t-elle en se rasseyant.

_- Ca marche. Oh mais heu … est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir être à mon bras ce soir ? _

_- Exactement ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu puisses revêtir ton cuir en cas de problème ! _

_- Evidement_, ricana Oliver en se levant. _A ce soir alors !_

Puis il quitta le bureau de Tess, l'air un peu moins sure que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Tess quand à elle décrocha son téléphone à peine fut-il sortit.

- _C'est moi, l'opération « haricot » est en route. Vous ne le perdez pas de vue. Je veux savoir à qui il parle et ce qu'ils se disent ! Qui entre, qui sort de chez lui je veux un rapport complet. Oh et prévenez les acteurs de se tenir prêts pour 1h du matin, c'est une bonne heure pour se faire agresser à Métropolis._

Elle raccrocha, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Oliver quand à lui était rentré directement chez lui, sans parler à personne, ni même téléphoner. Il savait qu'il était suivit, il les avait sentit à ses trousses à peine avait-il quitté l'immeuble de la LuthorCorp. En rentrant dans son appartement, Oliver vit Chloé qui l'attendait tout sourire mais la jeune femme devint inquiète devant l'air de son compagnon. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand il lui fit signe de se taire, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les stores de l'appartement et activa le brouilleur de fréquence du loft au cas où on chercherait à les écouter. Quand tout fut fait, Oliver attira Chloé à lui et la serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _Ollie, qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ murmura la jeune femme de plus en plus inquiète.

_- Je suis démasqué,_ répondit-il simplement. _Tess me colle aux basques depuis un moment, elle à remarqué certaine chose, qui font qu'elle est sur d'elle-même quand elle affirme que je suis l'Archer Vert._

Il le laissa tomber sur le sofa, le visage entre les mains, réfléchissant plus que jamais. Chloé prit place à ses cotés et lui passa une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Il faut qu'Arrow et moi soyons vu au même endroit se soir. J'ai pas le choix, il n'y a que ça qui ferra que Tess me lâche et encore c'est pas sur que ça marche ! Il faut que je parle aux garçons, il n'y a qu'eux qui pourront me sortir de là !_

Oliver se leva d'un bond, et se jeta littéralement sur le téléphone quand Chloé l'arrêta.

_- Ils sont indisponible je te signale,_ lui rappela Chloé. _Clark est en lune de miel avec Lois, alors n'y compte même pas ! Arthur doit être en train de surfer aux Caraïbes avec Dinah, Victor ne s'est pas encore remit de sa dernière mission et quand à Bart il est au Japon. Alors je sais que Bart courre très vite mais que je sache, il ne peut pas courir sur l'eau, quoique faudra penser à lui demander, _ajouta Chloé l'air pensive.

_- Je pourrais lui envoyer le jet_, ajouta Oliver, désespéré.

- _A moins que se soit un avion de chasse ton jet, il peux pas faire un aller retour Métropolis/ Tokyo avant se soir, ça tiendrait du miracle !_

Oliver fut encore plus perdu quand il comprit qu'elle disait vrai. Même si le jet décollait dans la seconde, il ne serait pas là à temps pour se soir. Il perdu, il allait être démasqué, perdre sa société et tout ses employés risquaient de perdre leur boulot à cause de lui. Il devait réfléchir, il y avait forcement un moyen, il moyen auquel il n'avait pas pensé …

_- Je vais le faire moi,_ clama alors Chloé. _Je vais prendre ta place pour un soir et ainsi sauver ton identité._

Oliver la regarda, les yeux ronds, se demandant si ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours, ou peut-être bien qu'il hallucinait. Oui ça devait être ça, il hallucinait encore une fois !

- _Je vais le faire Ollie. Je vais vous sauver toi et ce joli cul moulé de cuir vert que j'aime tant ! _

_- Tu … tu peux pas … t'est pas sérieuse ! _

_- Et pourquoi ça ? _

_- Mais bordel … t'est une femme,_ s'exclama alors Oliver, se rendant compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait dit.

_- Et ça vaut dire quoi ça,_ demanda Chloé, en posant un doigt menaçant sur le torse du jeune homme.

Oliver la tira par le bras jusqu'à un grand miroir où ils y firent face tout les deux. Chloé comprit alors ce qu'il voulait dire. Même avec ses talons, elle ne dépassait pas les épaules de son amant !

- _Et bien, je pourrais me contenter d'apparaitre au loin, on ne verra pas ma taille comme ça ! _

_- Et à supposer que ça marche, il faudra que tu utiliser mes flèches pour convaincre Tess. C'est pas une simple silhouette en costume qui va tout faire ! _

Chloé lança alors un regard de défis à Oliver, se dirigea vers la chambre secrète d'Arrow, installa un cible au plein milieu de la pièce, prit un arc au hasard et tira. Sa flèche atteignit le centre exact de la cible. Oliver était admiratif et surtout très fier d'elle mais il n'était pas encore convaincu, chose que Chloé comprit très bien. Elle refit alors un tir, cette fois les yeux fermés et là encore elle mit dans le mille, puis sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Oliver vit une de ses flèches arriver droit sur lui. Celle-ci se contenta de l'érafler doucement la joue avant de se planter dans l'embrassure de la porter derrière lui !

_- Mais t'es malade,_ hurla-t-il. _Tu aurais put me tuer ! _

_- T'a l'air d'oublier qui m'a apprit à me servir de tout ça,_ clama Chloé en colère qu'il ait si peu confiance en elle. _J'ai eu le meilleur des professeurs au monde ces 5 dernières années, et si j'avais voulu te blesser tu le serais ! _

Oliver se radoucit légèrement quand il constata en effet que sa blessure n'était qu'une simple éraflure. Il s'approcha alors de Chloé et la prit dans ses bras et tenta de faire un peu d'humour en lui demandant le nom de son prof. Chloé se mit à rire et aussitôt, il sut qu'il était pardonné.

_- C'est d'accord_, dit-il alors, _mais à une seule condition : tu ne fais rien de stupide ou d'irresponsable. Tu a peut-être le costume, mais ça veut pas dire pour autant que tu à mes capacité ! _

_- Je sais tirer à l'arc, je me débrouille aussi très bien au combat à main nues alors je ne vois pas … _

_- Chloé, _l'interrompit-il.

- _Bon d'accord, c'est bon ! Je fais mon numéro, et je rentre ici illico presto ! Prit pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'agression sur mon chemin, je suis pas sure que j'arriverais à me retenir d'intervenir !_

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de l'après-midi à s'entrainer au tir et au corps à corps et ce dans tout les sens du terme ! Vers 2oh, Oliver quitta le loft non sans avoir embrassé la femme qui allait risquer sa vie se soir pour le sauver. Il maudit alors les garçons qui se trouvaient aux quatre coins du monde et qui étaient censés s'occuper de se genre de « soucis ».Voir Chloé endosser se rôle ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il rejoignit donc Tess qui s'accrocha à son bras à peine fut-il entré dans son champ de vision.

- _Je ne te lâche plus maintenant_, murmura-t-elle.

Oliver attrapa une coupe de champagne sur un plateau qui passait par là et l'avala d'une traite. Tess lui attrapa ensuite le visage et le tourna vers la lumière.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé_, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- _Le miroir m'a littéralement explosé au visage quand je habillé pour la soirée. Je devais être trop beau pour lui, il n'a pas supporté._

Tess lui fit un sourire forcé, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ses pirouettes ne lui seraient d'aucun secours se soir. La soirée était d'un ennui mortel, mêlant discussion avec les conservateurs, puis interview avec la presse. Oliver n'en pouvait plus et dire qu'il était à peine minuit ! Et Tess qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle ! Lui qui avait compté passer un coup de téléphone à Chloé pour savoir comment ça se passait pour elle, c'était loupé !

Au loft justement, Chloé avait revêtu le cuir d'Oliver qu'ils avaient prit soin de retoucher dans l'après-midi pour que le vêtement soit adapté au corps de la jeune femme. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son équipement et sortit sur le balcon du loft, là où sortait toujours Arrow en tant normal. Elle monta sur la balustrade et regarda en bas.

_- Waouh, c'est que ça fait haut quand même,_ dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle se voyait mal, ou en l'occurrence Arrow protecteur de la ville, sortit par les escaliers ! Elle resserra la capuche, lança le grappin sur le toit d'en face comme lui avait expliqué Oliver et s'élança. Son cœur cessa de battre pendant les quelques secondes que dura la traversé dans les airs. Quand elle posa les pieds de l'autre coté, elle hurla de joie, heureuse d'avoir réussit cette première épreuve. Elle s'élança ensuite au cœur de la ville, se dirigeant directement vers le musée, se doutant que c'est le coin où il fallait être vu plus que jamais.

Au musée justement, Tess avait insisté pour prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon, Oliver fut donc forcé de la suivre. Ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé pendant quelques instants puis Tess engagea la conversation, des banalités sans grande importance pour Oliver. Il s'évertuait à garder un minimum d'attention sur Tess, voulant au moins lui faire croire qu'il l'écoutait, mais un cri déchira la nuit. Tout ses sens de super héros en alerte, Oliver tendit l'oreille à l'affut.

_- Mon dieu, mais c'était quoi,_ s'écria Tess. _On aurait dit une femme qui hurlait. _

_- Je sais pas, il serait peut-être bien d'aller voir quand même, _murmura alors Oliver, déjà prêt à descendre, son instinct de héros ayant prit le dessus.

_- Tut, tut, tut, tu reste là toi ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester seule ici, de plus Green Arrow se chargera bien de la sauver s'il est dans le coin. _

C'est alors qu'Oliver comprit ! C'était un coup monté ! Il aurait dut s'en douter avec Tess !

- _A MOI ! A L'AIDE PAR PITIE_, hurla-t-on de nouveau alors que des coups de feu se firent entendre.

Ca devenait un peu trop réel pour une mise en scène là ! Il jeta un regard à Tess qui visiblement attendait sa réaction, il allait s'élancer quand une silhouette se dessina sur un toit. Oliver aurait voulu lui hurlait d'etre plus prudente que jamais vu que c'était un coup monté, mais il ne put pas, encore une fois à cause de Tess. Chloé venait juste d'arriver au musée quand elle entendit les cris. Ni une ni deux, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se montra le plus vite possible, avant de tirer une flèche dans l'épaule du type qui agresser une jeune femme. Elle sauta ensuite au sol en exécutant une roulade et se lança dans un corps à corps avec le gars qui malgré une flèche dans l'épaule se débattait comme un diable !

Oliver était sur le cul, littéralement ! Il avait l'impression de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemardait ! Il avait était soulagé en voyant Chloé sur le toit arriver pile quand il fallait, encore plus quand il l'avait vu blesser à l'épaule l'agresseur, mais tout ce soulagement s'était évaporé à la seconde où elle avait sauté du toit. Il avait comprit ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il devait être simple spectateur de la scène tout en contrôlant au mieux ses émotions car Tess l'observait toujours.

Elle dut-être déçue de ce qu'elle vit car elle siffla entre ses dents avant de jeter son verre par terre et de rentrer dans le musé. Oliver lui était comme pétrifié sur le balcon. Ses mains agrippaient la rambarde avec force, il avait l'impression que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la pierre. Il regardait Chloé se battre avec un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille et pourtant, elle avait le dessus ! Il en fut alors bluffé, subjugué même devant tant de grâce et de souplesse dans le combat. Chloé décocha une droite qui assomma l'agresseur avant qu'elle ne le menotte à un poteau. Elle fit un petit salut au gens amassés aux alentours et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Oliver aima à penser que se petit salut était pour lui, histoire de lui montrer qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Mais il devait s'en assurer au plus vite et pour ça, il devait quitter la soirée ! Il rentra à son tour dans le musé et y retrouva Tess.

- _Bien maintenant que tu m'a vu à tes cotés et que Arrow à sauver une femme juste devant nous, chose d'ailleurs très pratique qu'ne agression est lieu juste devant nous, je suppose que je peux rentre chez moi ? Non parce que les soirées en ta compagnie sont franchement mortelle ! Et pas mortelle dans le sens géniale, mortelle dans le sens, on s'éclate plus dans un couvent ! Sur ce Tess, bonne nuit et merci de m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. _

_- Oliver … je … je suis désolée, vraiment,_ s'excusa-t-elle. _J'ai vraiment cru que …_

Il ne la laissa même pas finir et quitta les lieux le plus vite possible. Il conduisit comme un fou à travers la ville, grillant tout les feux sur son passage et se gara en trombe dans le garage de la tour de l'horloge. Il se jeta dans l'ascenseur et fut heureux de voir une blonde souriant qui l'attendait encore une fois. Il la serra dans ses bras, se disant combien il avait de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

_- Ne me fait plus jamais une peur pareille bébé,_ murmura-t-il la tête dans ses cheveux. _Je veux plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi comme je l'ai fait ce soir ! Un combat avec lui, vraiment, t'était obligé, _demanda-t-il en le tenant par le visage.

_- Je vais bien Ollie comme tu vois_, souffla-t-elle tout en souriant.

Il l'embrassa alors avec force, et désespoir, mêlant tout l'amour mais aussi toute la peur qu'il avait eu se soir. Il se promit alors que plus jamais, il ne vivrait pareil expérience mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune femme qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Chloé avait prit gout à cette patrouille et souhaitait maintenant accompagné Oliver tous les soirs ou au moins un soir sur deux, mais le jeune homme ne voulait même pas en discuter. Chloé boudait alors dans son coin utilisant toutes les atout qu'elle avait à sa disposition pour faire plier Oliver.

Il tenait bon, mais Chloé aussi. L'entente entre eux se dégradait de jour en jour, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre si bien qu'Oliver céda, mais à certaine condition qui seraient indiscutable ! Il prépara alors une surprise à Chloé pour annoncer sa décision. Quand elle pénétra dans le loft se soir là et qu'elle vit un diner aux chandelles de servit dans un coin, elle le regarda en arquant les sourcils.

_- Il m'en faudra un peu plus pour que je laisse tomber Oliver,_ dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- _Attends,_ la retint-il. _C'est bon t'a gagné !_

Chloé se mit alors à sourire et lui sauta dans les bras tout en l'embrassant et lui murmurant combien elle l'aimait.

- _Tu sais qu'une nuit de plus sans toi et c'est moi qui renonçais._

Oliver fit une grimace affreuse quand il comprit qu'a un jour prêt, il s'était fait avoir ! Il tenta de revenir sur ses dires, mais bien entendu, Chloé ne le laissa pas faire. Elle lui fit promettre qu'il tiendrait parole et quand se fut chose faite, ils passèrent une agréable soirée devant un diner des plus délicieux. Peu avant le désert, Oliver s'excusa auprès d'elle le temps d'aller chercher un paquet qu'il lui tendit. Chloé l'ouvrit légèrement intriguée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand quand le couvercle de la boite fut enlevé, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, tant l'émotion était grande. Elle caressait le vêtement du bout des doigts, n'osant y croire.

_- Il te plait,_ demanda Oliver la voix tendue.

- _Bien sur … comment pourrait-il en être autrement_, murmura-t-elle en sortant le cuir rouge flambant neuf.

- _Tu a donc ton propre costume et ton équipement aussi. Je me suis dis que ça serait plus pratique si on devait patrouiller ensemble, parce que ça fait partit des conditions, tu ne me quitte pas, jamais ! Tu reste à mes cotés,_ affirma-t-il l'air grave.

_- Tout ce que tu voudras Ollie,_ dit-elle la voix pleine de larme.

- _Ne te prononce pas trop vite tu veux,_ ajouta-t-il en posant un genou à terre.

Chloé n'en crut pas ses yeux, et posa une main sur sa bouche ouverte, laissant les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

_- J'ai pris conscience l'autre soir que je t'aimais plus que ma propre vie. On a passait tellement de temps ensemble, que j'en étais arrivé à croire que se serait toujours le cas, j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas en être sure ! La vie nous réserve parfois un destin auquel on n'avait pas pensé. Chloé je ne veux plus avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, je veux m'inquiéter pour mon épouse. Je ne veux plus passer un seul jour sans t'appeler ma femme alors Chloé Sullivan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de me dire oui ? _

Oliver releva alors un visage tendu vers elle, il pensait connaitre sa réponse, mais le doute s'insinuait en lui, doucement mais surement le torturant plus que n'importe qu'elle autre douleur qu'il avait connu dans le passé. Chloé elle était sans voix, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réalisait qu'Oliver attendait toujours sa réponse.

- _Oui, bien sur que oui,_ pleura-t-elle en se jetant au coup d'un jeune homme qui respirait de nouveau correctement.

Ollie lui passa au doigt la bague qui signifiait tant pour tous les deux avant qu'ils n'échangent un baiser des plus passionné et fougueux

5) Chloé Sulivan était une femme intelligente, jolie et pleine de vie à en croire ses amis, pourtant ce n'était pas l'image qu'elle avait d'elle. Elle, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, ce qu'elle voyait c'était une femme peureuse, qui avait un cruel manque de confiance en elle, mais se soir pourtant, elle avait décidé que cela suffisait. Ce soir, elle allait faire quelque chose qui changerait surement sa vie en fonction de la réaction d'Oliver.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que tout deux passaient du bon temps ensemble, sans engagement, sans sentiments. C'était les règles. Des règles qu'elle avait elle-même fixé … mais depuis tout avait changé. Ses sentiments pour Oliver avaient évolués, elle voulait plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air le soir venu. Elle voulait pouvoir s'afficher à son bras, l'embrasser quand bon lui prenait l'envie. Alors, ce soir elle avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, de séduire Oliver et de lui avouer ses sentiments.

Elle avait localisé son téléphone, il était encore au bureau semble-t-il. Elle quitta la Watchtower et se rendit à la Tour de l'Horloge. Elle y entra comme si elle était chez elle, elle avait tous les codes et Oliver lui avait dit que ça ne le gênait pas. Nerveuse, elle localisa de nouveau le téléphone avec les écrans de la chambre verte, elle fit en sorte qu'une sonnerie se fasse entendre dès qu'Ollie bougerait.

Elle prépara ensuite l'appartement. Elle prépara la table pour deux, et mis en place des bougies dans tout le loft, elle n'aurait qu'à les allumer dés qu'Oliver arriverait. Elle plaça le champagne au frais, ainsi que les fraises qu'elle avait acheté et le repas froid qu'elle avait préparé. D'après ses calculs, il devait lui restait à peu prés une heure avant que son amant ne rentre. Une fois que l'appartement fut prêt, elle se prépara elle. Elle savait qu'il fantasmait de la voir dans son cuir vert, alors se soir, elle allait mettre toutes les chances de son coté et utiliser son costume, une partie du moins. Le gilet à vrai dire.

Pour le reste, elle avait trouvé une jupe, style écolière, verte. Ca ne serait pas du cuir, mais ça allait parfaitement bien avec. Elle se dévêtit, passa la jupe, puis ces escarpins noir brillants et s'examina dans le miroir. Pour la première fois, elle se trouva sexy. Elle ne portait que son soutif pour haut, mais elle se trouvait sexy. Même ses sous-vêtements avaient étés choisis avec soin, privilégiant de la dentelle un peu plus osée que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter. Elle se remaquilla légèrement, pas trop car Oliver lui avait déjà dit qu'il la préférait sans. Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans ses boucles quand elle entendit le signal sonore.

Elle se précipita dans la chambre verte, et vit qu'Oliver était en route pour le loft. Le trac monta encore d'un cran. Elle souffla un bon coup, il était trop tard pour renoncer maintenant. Elle passa le gilet de cuir vert, le ferma à moitié, laissant ainsi apparaitre sa lingerie puis s'activa pour allumer toutes les bougies. Elle remonta en vitesse, vérifia sa tenue, mit un touche de blush sur ses lèvres et attendit. Elle fit les cents pas dans le couloir du haut, incapable de rester en place, puis enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

- _Qu'est-ce que …,_ s'exclama Oliver en pénétrant chez lui.

Tout d'abord, il fut plus que surprit de la nouvelle déco, mais il comprit bien vite qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule femme qui pouvait faire ça pour lui. Et comme par magie, elle apparut en haut de l'escalier. Il cru que sa mâchoire aller se décrocher quand il la vit.

_- Chloé … tu es très … sexy …_ articula-t-il difficilement.

La jeune femme descendit les marches, en prenant tout son temps, son regard vrillé à celui d'Oliver qui la dévorer des yeux. Elle fut soulagée par la réaction du jeune homme, mais le plus dur restait encore à faire. Quand elle fut face à lui, elle approcha sensuellement en roulant des hanches. Oliver se demanda qui avait bien put jouer avec le thermostat du loft, car soudain, il avait très mais alors très chaud. Il desserra sa cravate pour tenter d'aller mieux, mais rien n'y fit.

Chloé continua son numéro, caressant le torse d'Oliver au travers de la chemise. Elle tentait de masquer le trouble et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle craignait qu'Ollie ne la rejette mais il n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Il fit glisser doucement la fermeture du gilet de cuir, SON gilet de cuir, celui dont il avait toujours rêvé de voir Chloé dedans, et admira la vue qui lui était offerte.

_- Si j'avais su, je me serrais dépêcher de rentrer,_ susurra-t-il à son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant le coup de la jeune femme.

_- J'ai décidé de te séduire se soir,_ répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- _Pourquoi vouloir séduire ta victime quand celle-ci est consentante ?_

Chloé afficha un sourire ravi à ses mots. Elle continua son show jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver n'en puisse plus et la prenne dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre. Ils firent l'amour comme jamais, osant se montrer pour une fois à quel point ils s'aimaient. Chloé se cala sur le torse de son homme. Celui-ci était pensif, il caressait les cheveux de sa douce tout en se demandant pourquoi elle avait décidé de lui sortir le grand jeu.

- _Chloé,_ osa-t-il demander.

- _Oui ?_ répondit-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face.

_- C'était pour quoi tout ça ? Pas que je m'en plaigne bien au contraire … mais je te connais et bon ça m'étonne un peu. _

Chloé avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, pourtant là, elle n'avait plus peur et se jeta à l'eau.

- _Je t'aime Oliver. Je sais que c'est moi qui avais fixé ses règles stupides, mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai marre et je veux plus. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi … si toi tu veux bien de moi,_ dit-elle dans un souffle.

Oliver n'osait y croire, s'était trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis des mois, il aimait Chloé de tout son être, il s'était retenu de le lui avouer car il avait peur de perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux et là … elle lui disait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Il la fit basculer sous lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue.

_- Je vous aime Chloé Sullivan, je vous aime depuis le début de ce pacte stupide. _

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau, heureux du changement qui venait de s'opérer dans leur deux vies.


	9. Chapter 9

_Par une nuit sans lune _(Chlollie)

Par une nuit sans lune, la ville de Métropolis se retrouva complètement paralysée. Immergée dans une noirceur d'encre qui rendait les rues un peu moins sure que d'habitude. Une explosion à la centrale qui alimentait la ville avait plongée Métropolis dans le chaos et le noir complet. Les gens étaient coincés dans les ascenseurs, les métros, ou encore chez eux. Comme dans les situations comme celle-ci, les pilleurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, mais malheureusement pour eux, la ville avait sa bande personnelle de héros qui faisait régner l'ordre et la justice.

Ce soir, les héros avaient fort à faire. Ceux qui avaient dévoilé publiquement leurs identités aidaient à réparer la centrale le plus vite possible pendant que les autres s'occupaient de faire revenir le calme dans la ville. Un de ces héros justement, se rendait dans un des quartiers qu'il n'avait pas encore surveillé quand un bruit l'interpella. Non loin de lui, une jeune femme pleurait. Vu les sanglots de cette dernière, elle devait le faire depuis un bon moment maintenant.

- _Mademoiselle, vous allez bien_, lui demanda-t-il en se guidant uniquement au bruit des pleurs.

Il s'avança encore, il l'entendit bouger, se recroqueviller sur elle-même, mais il n'y voyait rien. Il aurait était aveugle qu'il n'aurait pas vu moins. Agacé par ce handicap, Arrow activa la vision infrarouge de ses lunettes et enfin, il la distingua à peu prés. Elle était là, appuyé contre un arbre, le visage ravagé par les larmes, sont maquillage avait coulé la faisant ressemblait bien plus à un panda qu'à une femme, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pleurait pour évacuer. Sa peine, sa colère, sa rancœur d'avoir tant sacrifié parfois, mais elle pleurait surtout pour elle-même, sur sa bêtise.

_- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose_, lui demanda Arrow, irrésistiblement attiré par elle sans savoir pourquoi.

_- Je pense que vous avez mieux à faire,_ lui répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

Malgré tout ses soucis, ce simple inconnu lui avait arraché un demi-sourire, sans faire le moindre effort. C'était un demi-sourire certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Chloé tenta de distinguer les traits de l'homme qui venait lui parler, mais elle ne voyait rien. Comment l'aurait-elle put après tout elle ne voyait même pas ses propres mains qui s'agitaient devant ses yeux.

_- Il est vrai que j'ai plus l'habitude de secourir des demoiselles en détresse que des demoiselles en larmes mais il ne faut pas rester fidèle à ses habitudes, vous ne croyez pas ?_ lui répondit-il en prenant place à ses cotés.

_- C'est à méditer en effet. _

Chloé se sentait irrémédiablement bien aux cotés de cet inconnu, pourquoi elle n'en savait rien mais c'était comme ça. L'obscurité aidait aussi il faut bien l'avouer ! Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, se détendant l'un et l'autre sans se soucier du bazar qui régnait non loin de là. Arrow savait qu'il aurait dut se bouger et allait aider ses compatriotes en collant à calmer Métropolis, mais il savait aussi que cette femme avait besoin de lui, de quelqu'un, bien plus que cette ville.

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous mets dans cet état, si c'est pas trop indiscret,_ demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui se voulait rassurante.

_- Vous êtes sure de ne pas avoir une mamie à sauver, ou un voleur à coincer,_ lui répondit Chloé.

_- Pas tant que vous serez dans cet état. Je ne vous laisse pas seule tant que vous n'êtes pas rentrez chez vous en sécurité. _

- _Ca risque d'être dur dans ce cas alors,_ murmura Chloé. _Mon immeuble est entièrement dépendant de l'électricité, _continua-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne disait rien._ Même les portes s'ouvrent électriquement. Je suis coincé dehors, c'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense. Je suis au grand air, libre, alors que d'autres sont prisonnier d'une cage d'ascendeur ou je ne sais quoi encore. _

_- Et vous êtes de plus en charmante compagnie,_ la taquina-t-il, provoquant l'hilarité de la jeune femme. _C'est bien mieux de vous entendre rire,_ murmura-t-il.

Sans qu'il ne puisse sans empêcher, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Chloé. Il sentait sa peau si fine, si douce sous ses doigts. Ce contact électrisa la jeune femme, chose comique quand la ville manque de courant ! Elle intensifia le touché d'Arrow sur son visage en penchant la tête vers lui. Elle se sentait bien, sereine, libre de tout problème qui lui avait parut insurmontable quelques heures plus tôt.

_- Mon copain m'a plaqué,_ dit-elle tout à coup. _Il a dit et je cite « tu n'es pas une fille pour moi ». Ce qu'il voulait surement dire c'est que je ne suis pas aussi bien que sa poupée russe blonde d'un mètre 85. Ajoutez à ça que je vais surement perdre mon emploi étant donné que je n'ai pas pus rendre mon article à temps et le fait que je suis à la rue, et vous obtenez la fille pitoyable que vous avez vu en arrivant. Enfin vu … vous m'avez comprise quoi._

- _Vous n'êtes pas pitoyable,_ murmura-t-il. _Et quand au mufle qui a osait vous larguer, il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Vous n'êtes pas aussi bien que lui non en effet, vous êtes bien mieux. Et pour votre article, votre patron devrait se montrer clément je pense vu les circonstances._

Chloé se mit à afficher un sourire franc. Cet homme qui ne l'a connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam venait de lui remonter le moral en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En quelques instants, il lui avait montré que ses problèmes n'étaient rien qui ne saurait être réglés. Chloé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, depuis avant sa rencontre avec Jim en fait, se sentait forte. Jim et elle s'étaient rencontrés il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Ca avait été le coup de foudre immédiatement et leur histoire avait été très vite, trop surement.

Jim au fil de ces deux ans, s'était savamment évertué à briser Chloé de toutes les manières possible, aussi bien moralement, émotionnellement que physiquement parfois. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait prisonnière dans sa propre maison, sa vie dictée par un homme pour qui elle donnerait tout. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait ! Il l'avait éloigné au fur et à mesure de tout ses amis, la voulant uniquement pour lui, c'est sans doute pour cette raison, que se soir elle se retrouvait à la rue. Elle n'avait plus personne maintenant que Jim l'avait quittée, personne à qui se confier, personne chez qui se refugier, c'est ce qui l'avait fait craquer se soir, assise seule, dans ce parc désert, contre un arbre.

- _Ca va,_ lui demanda Arrow inquiet de son silence soudain.

- _Oui, oui,_ murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue en repensant à tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui. Lui qui n'avait pas hésité à la jeter dès qu'il avait trouvé mieux.

Arrow qui caressait toujours son visage, sentit la larme couler sur ses doigts. Son cœur se meurtrit quand il comprit que de nouveau elle pleurait. Il l'attira à lui, posant son menton sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants alors qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul. Chloé ne pouvait plus se contrôler, elle pleura encore et encore dans les bras de cet inconnu où pourtant elle se sentait si bien. Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un peu de lumière, juste de quoi distinguer les traits de son sauveur, être capable de mettre un visage sur cette voix si envoutante. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main partit à la découverte des pommettes, puis du nez de jeune homme.

Elle avait déjà eu à rencontrer des aveugles pour son travail et les gestes qu'elle effectuait en ce moment, lui firent penser à cette rencontre. Ils avaient besoin de toucher pour voir, elle les comprenait comme personne aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait si frustrée, elle devait se faire une idée sur l'identité de son sauveur. Tous ses sens décuplés au maximum, elle continua son exploration jusqu'à toucher les lèvres de l'inconnu. Elle sentit qu'il souriait, ce qui élargit son propre sourire, puis prise d'une soudaine pulsion elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si douces. Elle ne put le voir avec l'obscurité, mais Arrow ouvrir de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes, surprit par le geste de cette femme. Immédiatement, Chloé se recula, rouge écarlate, honteuse de son audace.

- _Pardon … je n'aurais pas dut,_ murmura-t-elle.

_- Je m'excuse par avance de ce que je vais faire alors,_ lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui provoqua en elle des frissons.

Arrow se jeta sur sa bouche pour un baiser fiévreux et passionné. Leurs langues se trouvèrent pour un ballet des plus magiques, leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, enlevant au passage les quelques vêtements qui les gênaient. Chloé avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi libérée, surtout avec un inconnu, mais se soir, elle avait besoin de se lâcher, d'évacuer tout ce que Jim avait fait d'elle. Elle devait faire peau neuve et elle savait que cet inconnu l'y aiderait.

Ils firent l'amour, allongés là dans l'herbe du parc dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Ensemble, ils avaient découverts une nouvelle façon de s'aimer. En prenant leur temps, caressant leurs partenaires dans les moindres recoins pour combler ce que leurs yeux ne pouvaient voir. Et pendant qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre avec tendresse, tout les deux avaient une crainte, une seule mais pourtant la même. Que ferraient-ils si le courant revenait au même moment ? Comment réagiraient-ils en se découvrant nu dans les bras d'une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ?

Par chance, le destin fut avec eux ce soir là et les laissa terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés. Puis ils se rhabillèrent, tant bien que mal, cherchant à tâtons leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Ensuite, ne voulant pas briser ce moment, Arrow l'installa entre ses jambes, son dos appuyé sur son torse et ils parlèrent, avant de s'endormir dans cette position des plus improbables !

Quelques heures plus tard, se fut Chloé qui ouvrit un œil en premier, heureuse de voir que le jour pointai son nez doucement. Alors, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu avec qui elle avait partagé une nuit de folie à même le sol ! Elle en rougissait rien que d'y penser ! Elle, Chloé Sullivan, avait osé se lâcher le temps d'une soirée et d'une nuit ! Ne voulant pas réveiller son protecteur qui dormait encore appuyé contre l'arbre, elle s'extirpa le plus doucement possible de son étreinte et se mit à le dévisager grâce aux rayons du soleil qui commençaient à parvenir sur Terre. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle avait couché avec Green Arrow ! Le justicier qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes des femmes de Métropolis, faut dire qu'avec son cuir moulant … Elle s'approcha à pas de loup de lui et déposa un doux baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- _Merci pour tout Arrow, mon chevalier en cuir vert_, murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant de partir.

Chloé quitta le parc le cœur léger, avec l'envie de faire de sa vie quelque chose de bien, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Tout d'abord, elle allait se faire un plaisir de casser un carreau chez elle et de rentrer dans son appart. Elle n'avait pas osé le faire la veille au soir de peur d'avoir des ennuis avec son proprio, mais ce matin, c'était une nouvelle Chloé qui se présentait au monde. Une Chloé plus forte et ce grâce à un seul homme et pas n'importe lequel !

Arrow justement immergea aussi, le sourire aux lèvres … qu'il perdit bien vite quand il se rendit compte du froid qui recouvrait ses bras. Bras qui avaient abrités toute la nuit la plus délicieuse des femmes ! Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il se promit pourtant une chose. La retrouver quoiqu'il en coute !

Les jours avaient passés, se transformant petit à petit en semaines et Oliver désespérait. Il n'avait pas le moindre indice sur la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit dans le parc. Cette nuit magique, il se la repassait en boucle pour être sure de ne rien oublier. Sa voix, son odeur, étaient gravés en lui. Tout comme les caresses qu'elle lui avait prodigué. Le touché de ses doigts sur sa peau, provoquait encore maintenant de long frissons sur le corps du milliardaire. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même, mais il se pourrait bien qu'il soit en train de tomber amoureux d'une femme qu'il n'avait même pas vu.

_- Ou alors je deviens complètement cinglé,_ maugréa-t-il en buvant un verre.

Plus il pensait à elle, plus son absence était douloureuse. Il avait multiplié les patrouilles dans le parc pour tenter, ne serai-ce qu'une fois de la croiser. Mais il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, s'il faut il l'avait croisé sans même sans apercevoir. Et justement, il l'avait croisé ! Chloé avait elle aussi prit l'habitude de flâner du coté du parc depuis sa rencontre improbable. Contrairement à Oliver, Chloé savait qui elle cherchait, du moins elle connaissait son alter-égo, Arrow. Elle l'avait vu deux fois depuis ce qu'elle aimait appeler « leur nuit » mais les deux fois elle s'était contentée de l'observer de loin, le regardant accomplir son devoir de justice envers cette ville.

Elle aurait aimé aller le voir, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la rejette, peur qu'il se moque d'elle. Après tout, il l'avait juste consolé. Ils avaient couchés ensemble certes, mais se n'était en rien un engagement pour le futur ! Chloé s'était donc contentée de ces deux petites fois et avait travaillé sur elle-même depuis. Elle ne s'était finalement pas fait renvoyer comme elle le craignait. Perry White son boss, avait était compréhensif avec la coupure en lui rappelant que de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas imprimer sans courant, que son article soit là ou non était donc bien peu important. Mais Perry était aussi un homme malin, il gardait Chloé sous le coude pour lui refiler un jour un boulot dont les autres ne voudraient pas !

Chloé avait aussi déménagé, son ancien appartement étant à Jim, celui-ci était revenu la queue entre les jambes quelques jours plus tard après l'avoir plaquée pour lui demander pardon. Tout ce qu'il avait eu un retour fut une gifle des plus mémorables et les clefs de Chloé. Elle avait prit tout ce qui lui appartenait et avait emménagé à l'autre bout de la ville, le plus loin possible de Jim, tout en restant à Métropolis. Ce déménagement lui valait d'ailleurs de faire un grand détour pour revenir dans le parc mais elle s'en fichait. Grace à Arrow, elle avait prit conscience de certaine chose dans sa vie, et s'était prise en main, décidant que si elle ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferrait pour elle !

En quelques semaines, elle avait donc énormément changée ! Nouveau look plus stylisé et recherché, nouvelle coupe de cheveu adieu les cheveux mi-long, bonjour le carré plongeant provocateur ! Elle avait aussi abandonné ses chaussures à talons plats et ne portait maintenant que des talons aiguilles vertigineux. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'y faire mais c'est comme tout, avec un peu d'entrainement, ça roulait tout seul ! Elle revoyait encore la tête de ses collègues masculins du journal quand elle était sortit de l'ascenseur ce jour là. Ils bavaient littéralement, ce qui fit du bien à notre petite blonde. Elle prenait confiance en elle et en son pouvoir de séduction au fur et à mesure.

- _Sullivan,_ hurla Perry, _dans mon bureau, tout de suite !_

Chloé sortit de sa rêverie et soupira un bon coup avant de rentrer dans le bureau du redac chef.

- _Vous m'avez hurlé,_ demanda-t-elle avec son sourire en coin.

- _Faite la maligne vous avez raison,_ la cassa Perry, _dans deux secondes, je sens que vous allez moins rire._

Il lui lança un dossier en lui précisant que c'était SON nouveau dossier. Le nom du dossier ? Oliver Queen !

_- Vous vous foutez de moi là Perry hein,_ demanda Chloé, suppliant pour qu'il dise oui.

- _Absolument … pas,_ affirma-t-il en souriant.

- _Pourquoi me faite vous ça ? Vous savez bien que personne ne veut avoir à se taper ce goss de riche arrogant ! _

_- Vous vous souvenez de votre retard de papier il y a 6 semaines ? C'est le moment de vous rattraper ! _

_- Quoi,_ hurla-t-elle. _Mais vous aviez dit que ce n'était rien, que de toute façon vous n'auriez pas put imprimer ! _

_- C'était vrai ! Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu cette coupure, vous auriez fait perdre un temps précieux au journal Sullivan ! Alors vous arrêtez de vous plaindre et vous vous occuper d'Oliver Queen ! _

_- Je peux pas ! Vous savez bien qu'il déteste les journalistes et ne leur accorde que peux d'intérêt ! De plus il est arrogant et prétentieux à souhait ! _

Perry soupira bruyamment avant de s'assoir à son bureau et de se servir un café bien corsé.

- _Ecoutez Chloé, je vous mets sur le coup parce que vous êtes ma meilleur reporter. Cette histoire de coupure, c'est juste un coup bas pour vous faire culpabiliser. La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de vous pour approcher Oliver Queen. Il est en concurrence avec Lex Luthor pour racheter le journal. _

_- Le journal est à vendre,_ s'horrifia Chloé en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- _Oui,_ soupira Perry. _Je voulais garder la nouvelle secrète le plus longtemps possible. Vous connaissez Lex suffisamment pour savoir que s'il vient à racheter ce journal, on pourra tous pointer au chaumage dès le lendemain. _

_- Je comprends_, murmura Chloé. _Il faut que je montre à Queen qu'il ferait un bon investissement … _

_- Et sauver toutes nos têtes par la même occas oui, _affirma Perry.

Chloé le remercia pour « le cadeau » et quitta son bureau, prête à tout pour sauver le journal des griffes de Luthor. Elle commença donc à étudier le dossier que Perry lui avait remit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait assister à un gala de charité le lendemain soir, précédé d'une conférence de presse. C'était donc demain soir qu'elle devrait sortir le grand jeu !

De son coté lui, Oliver ne tenait plus en place. Il avait encore passé la nuit, ou du moins le peu qu'il lui restait à dormir, à rêver d'elle. Plus il pensait à elle plus il devenait fou ! Il n'arrivait même plus à bosser correctement et s'était sans parler de ses patrouilles ! Il s'était déboité l'épaule la nuit dernière en loupant un saut, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Il la remit en place seul, comme il avait apprit à le faire à force de ses nombreuses blessures et reprit sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Et sa vie justement consistait pour le moment à se préparer pour le gala en faveur de l'orphelinat qu'il finançait.

Il y avait une conférence de presse de prévu un peu avant le lancement du gala, et comme beaucoup le savent dans cette ville, il à horreur des conférences de presse. Voir tout ces charognards qui sont là non pas pour le projet qu'il défend mais uniquement pour lui, et le plaisir de le voir faire une bourde. C'est ce qu'ils attendaient toujours, qu'Oliver fasse une gaffe qu'ils s'amuseraient à ressortir dans leur torchon en passant sous silence l'œuvre caritative. Il faisait pourtant tout son possible pour garder son sang froid, et tenter de faire oublier son passé peu glorieux, mais il semblerait que tout ses efforts de servent à rien. Les journalistes le voyaient toujours comme le play-boy arrogant.

_- Mr Queen, voici la liste des journalistes qui seront présent lors de la conférence de se soir,_ lui dit sa secrétaire en entrant dans son bureau.

_- Merci Nicole_, répondit-il en jetant un œil au document.

Il soupira en constatant que même le Daily Planet envoyait quelqu'un pour assister au spectacle ! Dans l'après-midi, il eu un rendez-vous avec plusieurs de ses dirigeants afin de mettre déjà au point la stratégie de défense du groupe Queen face aux attaques dont il ferrait l'objet demain matin. Puis, il se prépara malgré lui pour la soirée. Il revêtit un smoking noir sur une chemise blanche et fit son apparition dans la fosse aux lions. Après les traditionnelles photos pour les tabloïds, il fut harponné par certains journalistes qui tentaient de lui tirer quelques déclarations exclusives, mais Oliver n'en eu que faire et continua son chemin dans la salle. Ces yeux se posèrent alors sur une beauté blonde qui portait une robe couleur or. Leur regard se croisèrent, et il en fut soufflé sans même savoir pourquoi.

Chloé elle se tortillait dans tout les sens, mal à l'aise dans cette robe de soirée bien trop chic pour elle ! Un grand couturier avait accepté d'habiller le reporter du Planet et c'est elle qui se retrouvait affublé d'une robe de soirée époustouflante. Elle sentait le regard des hommes sur elle, cela la fit se sentir un peu mieux mais c'était pas encore ça. Puis enfin, la conférence commença et tous prirent place devant l'estrade afin de poser leurs questions. Elle avait déjà repérer l'objectif, à savoir Oliver Queen. Elle devait garder en tête qu'elle devait sauver le journal et tout irait bien. Les questions commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts, Chloé prenait des notes et barrait au fur et à mesure les questions déjà posées par ses collègues. Quand elle trouve enfin une ouverture pour se faire remarquer, elle se jeta dedans la tête la première.

_- Mr Queen, Chloé Sullivan Daily Planet,_ commença-t-elle, _certaines mauvaises langues de cette ville pensent que votre bonne action pour cet orphelinat n'est qu'une manière de racheter vos fautes commises dans le passé, qu'avez-vous à leur répondre ?_

Oliver n'en revenait pas ! Il était là, les yeux écarquillaient devant une foule qui commençait à s'inquiéter de son silence, mais il s'en foutait. Il l'avait trouvé ! Enfin c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait trouvé, mais peu importe, il était sur que c'était elle, il en mettrait ses flèches à couper ! Elle était là, juste devant lui, si proche et pourtant si loin en même temps.

_- Mr Queen,_ insista-t-elle.

_- Heu oui pardon,_ se reprit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il murmura une réponse du bout des lèvres, il n'était même pas sur que ce qu'il ait dit soit cohérant mais il s'en fichait. Le temps que la conférence ce termine, il garda son regard braqué sur Chloé, répondant aux questions sans même regarder leur auteurs. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne sembla même pas le remarquer, ce qui l'agaçait assez il faut bien le dire. Quand la conférence se termina enfin, il vida d'un trait une coupe de champagne et se mit à réfléchir pour trouver une manière approprié de l'approcher sans la faire fuir. Le plus simple serrai sans doute de couper le courant mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il continua de la regarder pendant quelque minutes, ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux, son cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Chloé elle profitait un peu de la fête pour échanger quelques banalités avec ses collègues journalistes en attendant le bon moment pour approcher de plus prés Oliver.

_- On dirait que tu as tapé dans l'œil d'une certaine personne_, lui dit Janice du Times en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Chloé releva la tête dans la direction indiquée et croisa le regard de braise d'Oliver. Son regard la rendit toute chose alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Elle se persuada que c'est parce que c'était le célibataire le plus convoité de la ville et profita du fait qu'elle avait attiré son attention pour s'avancer vers lui au moment où lui-même fit un pas dans sa direction.

- _Monsieur Queen, bonsoir, Chloé Sullivan,_ lui dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

Oliver était fasciné. Il la voyait la devant lui et pourtant, il l'imaginer dans le parc avec lui. Quand il entendait le son de sa voix, c'est cette nuit là qu'il voyait dérouler devant ses yeux. Il saisit la main tendu devant lui et au lieu de la serer, s'évertua à faire un baisemain digne des plus grands gentlemen. Chloé fut un peu surprise par son geste mais quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa peau … une sensation de déjà vu se fit sentir.

_- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Chloé,_ demanda Oliver avec un sourire à faire fondre l'arctique.

_- Bien sur_, répondit-elle en l'entrainant au milieu des autres danseurs.

Oliver glissa une main dans la sienne, l'autre sur ses reins et l'attira à lui, la collant presque contre son torse. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas le faire, lui savait, mais elle non, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, lui faire peur. Pourtant, Chloé n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire, elle se sentait bien prés de lui, si bien même qu'elle prit la liberté de se coller complètement à lui, faisant glisser ses mains contre son torse avant d'y apposer sa tête. Elle entendait déjà les murmures des commères de la ville mais elle s'en fichait, elle était dans sa bulle, avec lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Oliver resserra son étreinte quand il sentit sa petite tête se poser contre son torse. Il sourit faiblement avant de poser son menton sur la tête de Chloé et de fermer les yeux, se laissant juste guider par son instinct et le bonheur qu'il ressentait en ce moment.

Plus le temps passait, plus Chloé avait un doute qui la tiraillait … mais c'était impossible … pas Oliver Queen ! Pourtant son cœur et son corps semblaient en être sur eux, certain même vu le rythme effréné qu'avait adopté son cœur. Quand elle sentit Oliver poser sa tête sur la sienne, un flash apparut devant ses yeux, et elle se revu dans le parc avec Arrow. Elle releva la tête subitement, devant les yeux surpris d'Oliver qui ne comprenait pas. Alors elle se mit à fermer les yeux et à toucher du bout des doigts le visage de l'héritier qui se fendit d'un sourire quand il comprit.

Chloé avait le cœur qui allait sortir de sa poitrine à force de battre si vite, elle se demandait même comment il était possible qu'il n'est pas encore rendu l'âme ! Elle parcourait du bout des doigts le visage du plus beau partit de Métropolis qui la prendrait surement pour une folle si elle se plantait et quand elle parcourut ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire, elle sut.

- _Toi,_ souffla-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Moi,_ lui répondit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

Et c'est ainsi que le célibataire le plus en vu renonça à son statut sans même y réfléchir. Il avait trouvé celle qui le rendait entier. Il n'eu que faire des murmures qu'il entendait autour d'eux et se contenta juste de profiter de l'instant présent.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et ensemble, ils revécurent la nuit qui avait changé leur vie à jamais. Chloé pleura doucement en sentant l'amour qui se dégageait de ce baiser des plus tendres. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir de nouveau être dans ses bras et pourtant elle y était bien. Son corps avait trouvé sa place contre celui d'Oliver le plus naturellement du monde. Ils quittèrent le gala peu après, et profitèrent du restant de la nuit pour se retrouver.

Retrouvailles qui marquaient d'une pierre blanche la naissance d'un nouveau couple et le sauvetage du journal.


	10. Chapter 10

_Toilette matinale_

**Dans un loft de Métropolis, petit matin**

Quelque part dans Métropolis, un couple se préparait pour sa journée de travail à venir. Chloé se brossait les dents pendant qu'Oliver s'appliquait à donner son air désordonné à sa tignasse. Chloé le regardait faire dans le miroir tout en souriant. Le jeune homme perçut son sourire et lui en demanda la raison.

- _T'a conscience d'être pire qu'une nana,_ lui répliqua Chloé après s'être rincé la bouche. _Non mais sérieux, tu a déjà mit une heure à choisir ta cravate et ta chemise et maintenant ça fait 2o minutes que tu te coiffe. Enfin si on peut dire ! Tu fais sauter un pétard tu auras le même résultat en 5 minutes, _ricana-t-elle.

_- Ca prend du temps pour être class Chlo_, dit-il en plaçant une mèche de cheveux comme il voulait.

_- Hum hum, je vois ça ! Donc quand je prends ma douche, m'habille, me coiffe et me prépare en une demi-heure je comprends que je ne suis pas classe. _

Oliver la regarda, mal à l'aise, puis sourit quand il l'entendit éclater de rire.

- _Ca vas je blague,_ ria-t-elle. _Tu devrait te dépêcher un peu si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas ce matin que tu a un conseil d'administration ? _

_- Si dans une heure pour être exact ! C'est bon pour les cheveux, reste plus qu'a me raser et je serais prêt ! _

Chloé ria de plus belle quand elle le vit sortir son nécessaire de rasage à l'ancienne avec blaireau et pot de crème.

_- Quoi ? C'est un des souvenirs que j'ai de mon père pis j'aime bien,_ dit-il en faisant mousser la crème.

Chloé le regarda attendrie et laissa tomber son maquillage en cours et s'approcha de son homme auquel elle prit le blaireau des mains avant de lui appliquer elle-même la crème de rasage. Oliver la regarda surprit au début puis sourit quand il comprit son geste.

Chloé s'évertua à appliquer le produit délicatement, du moins au départ ! Plus elle s'appliquait à prendre soin de son homme, plus l'envie de le taquiner lui venait ! Elle commença alors à déborder avec le produit, lui en mettant dans l'oreille, dans le nez.

_- Oups, j'ai débordé,_ dit-elle avec des yeux de biche avant de mettre un grand coup de blaireau sur la bouche d'Oliver répandant de la crème partout.

- _Chloé, à quoi tu joue,_ répliqua Oliver en s'essuyant avec une serviette.

_- Je joue pas, j'ai juste débordé, toute mes excuses. _

Oliver la regarda d'un air suspicieux et la laissa finir. Quand elle réitéra « son débordement » Oliver n'eu plus aucun doute, elle le cherchait. Il lui prit alors le blaireau des mains et lui appliqua de la crème à raser sur le visage.

_- Mon maquillage,_ s'écria Chloé en s'examinant dans le miroir voir les dégâts.

- _C'est toi qui m'a cherché acolyte, pis de tout façon tu n'avais pas finit … _

_- Tu vas me le payer Queen je te le jure,_ hurla-t-elle en se rinçant le visage.

Oliver attendit et la regarda d'un air taquin, le visage encore plein de mousse. Chloé enleva toute la crème et s'essuya tranquillement … trop vu la situation. Ce qu'Oliver n'avait pas vu, c'est que Chloé avait remplis d'eau son verre à dent il ne le vit que quand il se le prit au visage !

- _Mes cheveux,_ hurla-t-il à son tour !

- _Tes tifs pour mon make-up, on est quitte je pense non ?_ Railla Chloé fière d'elle.

- _Alors là tu rêve,_ s'écria Oliver en se lançant sur elle.

Chloé détala à travers tout l'appartement mais Oliver la rattrapa dans la cuisine. Il la porta tel un sac à patate et la mit de force dans la baignoire avant d'ouvrir l'eau froide à fond. Chloé hurla sous le jet glacé et lança un regard de la même température à Oliver qui était resté accroupit prés d'elle à ricaner de la voir tremper. D'un geste souple, elle l'agrippa par le col et le fit basculer avec elle dans l'eau gelée.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un seul avant que leur bouche ne se retrouvent soudés l'une à l'autre faisant grimper considérablement la température de l'eau.

- _Je pense que tu vas être en retard à ce fichu conseil,_ haleta Chloé entre deux baisers.

_- C'est moi le boss, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur,_ déclara Oliver en traçant un chemin de baiser sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient mit à eux deux plus de deux heures pour se préparer, ils leur avaient fallu 5 minutes pour tout ruiner !


	11. Chapter 11

Encore un spécial ST Valentin, pour le Clois cette fois

_Un cadeau original_

Lois était devant le laboratoire, ses mains tremblaient en lisant le document qu'elle tenait.

_**« Taux de Hcg à 15ooo UI. PDS positive » **_

Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire et pourtant elle ne voulait pas re-rentrée pour demander à ce qu'un médecin lui explique le résultat. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et resta pétrifiée pendant de longue minutes dans cet état, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne et la sorte de sa transe.

_- Lois, est-ce que tout vas bien,_ lui demanda la voix rassurante de Chloé.

- _Je … oui,_ bredouilla la brune.

_- Lo, ne me ment pas tu sais que j'ai des yeux partout et vu ta tète ça vas pas fort. _

Lois chercha des yeux les caméras de la ville sur lesquelles Chloé avaient dû se connecter pour la voir.

- _Evidement,_ grogna-t-elle en trouvant une caméra face à elle,_ j'aurais du me douter que big sister veillait ! _

_- Lois, on avait rendez-vous il y a plus d'une heure, je m'inquiétais moi. Je t'ai localisé c'est tout. Dit moi ce qu'il ne va pas cousine. _

_- Pas ici, j'arrive,_ clama Lois en lui raccrochant au nez.

Lois se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la Watchtower, serrant de toute ses forces le document dans ses mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était en vu du bâtiment immense. Apres que celui-ci est fait les vérifications d'usage sur son identité, elle pénétra enfin dans la salle où Chloé l'attendais avec un grand café.

- _Alors ma Lois,_ l'accueillit sa cousine, _qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _

_- Ca_, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le document chiffonné, _mais je suis pas sur d'avoir bien comprit ! _

Chloé lu attentivement le rapport médical avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un grand sourire.

_- Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais,_ souffla Lois.

_- Si tu parle du mini Kent qui pousse dans ton ventre oui,_ s'exclama Chloé en la prenant dans ses bras. _Félicitation cousine, enfin je crois ? _

Chloé se recula pour observer Lois, elle ne savait pas si la nouvelle lui faisait plaisir ou non. Sa cousine s'effondra sur une chaise alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

_- Lois, ça vas aller, je pensais que tu serais heureuse de …_

_- Mais je suis heureuse,_ la coupa Lois, _ça se voit non ? _

_- Heu bas là pour être franche … _ria Chloé.

Lois prit un mouchoir que lui tendait sa cousine et se força à sourire.

_- On avait fait des tests avec Emil. Il nous avait que se serait long pour que je tombe enceinte, qu'il faudrait être patient … ça fait 3 mois que j'ai arrêté ma pilule,_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Bas faut croire que les petits nageurs de Clark ont nagés super vite. _

_- Ce que tu es bête,_ ria Lois.

_- Au moins tu souris,_ fit remarque Chloé.

Les deux cousines se sourirent et s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois. Elles devaient passer la journée ensemble aujourd'hui, Lois ne venant pas, Chloé s'était inquiétée et l'avait localisé avec son téléphone, elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Lois n'avait pas répondu.

_- Bon bas je crois qu'on va devoir remettre notre journée shopping. Tu vas rentrée chez toi et attendre pour Clark pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. _

_- Quoi ? Non non non je peux pas lui dire maintenant ! J'ai déjà du mal à y croire moi comment veut-tu que je lui dise ? Je vais attendre un peu, dans 15 jours c'est la St Valentin je lui dirais à ce moment là, ça lui ferra une belle surprise ! Oui voila je vais faire ça ! _

- _Heu Lois, c'est pas pour dire mais toi et les secrets … tu vas jamais réussir à tenir 15 jours ! _

_- Je te signale que je suis marié à un secret alors crois moi que quand je veux les garder je les garde ! _

_- Et tu vas être malade, comment tu vas faire, il va se rendre compte de quelque chose. _

_- Oh merde, j'avais pas pensé à ça,_ s'écria Lois qui marchait de long en large. _Non je trouverais bien un truc, on est en hiver c'est pas les microbes qui manquent ! Faut que tu m'aide Chloé, je t'en pris aide moi à tenir ce secret et à préparer la soirée la plus belle qui soit pour Clark. _

Lois faisait ses yeux de cocker à sa cousine, elle savait que ça marchait à tout les coups et cette fois-ci encore, Chloé se fit avoir. Elle promit de l'aider à tout organiser à la condition que Lois veille à prendre soin d'elle au maximum. Elle connaissait sa cousine, elle en ferrait des tonnes et tant que Clark ne savait pas il ne pourrait pas la raisonner.

Quinze jours plus tard, la soirée de la St Valentin était enfin arrivée … pour le plus grand soulagement de Chloé. Lois l'avait littéralement vidée durant ces deux semaines. Elle avait dû partager son secret avec Oliver qui le pauvre commençait à se poser des questions.

_- Je te jure que je ne vois personne d'autre,_ s'exclamais Chloé les larmes aux yeux.

- _Alors quoi Chloé ? Tu passe tout ton temps dehors, tu bosse à peine et encore quand tu le fais, tu es pendue au téléphone,_ s'énerva Oliver inquiet à l'idée de perdre sa femme.

- _Lois est enceinte,_ sanglota-t-elle.

- _Lo est enceinte ok, et alors ? _

_- Et alors on voit que tu n'a jamais vu une Lane enceinte toi ! Clark ne sait rien, alors elle n'a que moi pour parler de ses peurs, de ce qu'elle voudrait ect ! Elle doit lui dire le soir de la St Valentin et après on se retrouvera comme avant. _

Chloé le regardait, pleurant, fatiguée et à fleur de peau. Son mari s'avança doucement et l'a pris dans ses bras.

_- Je suis désolé,_ lui dit-il. _Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de femme à aller voir ailleurs mais j'ai eu si peur. _

_- Moi aller voir ailleurs,_ ria-t-elle. _Pourquoi aller voir ailleurs quand on a un homme parfait ? _

Oliver sentit son égo de gonfler de fierté, il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras et la porta dans leur chambre afin de se faire pardonner à sa manière pour avoir douté d'elle.

Ce soir donc c'était la St Valentin, Clark était quelque peu nerveux, il sentait que Lois lui préparait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi et connaissant sa femme … ça pouvait être bon comme très mauvais ! Il avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant chic de Métropolis et avait un cadeau un peu spécial pour Lois. Il y a quelques mois, alors qu'ils se baignaient dans le lac de Smallville en amoureux, Lois avait perdu une chaine en or qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère. La jeune femme ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite et avait fait une croix sur son bijou, se disant qu'elle ne le retrouverait sans doute jamais, mais c'était mal connaitre son époux. Avec l'aide d'Arthur, ils avaient passés le lac au peigne fin pour retrouver le pendentif. Une fois fait, il l'avait fait réparer et nettoyer et depuis, il l'a gardait précieusement pour faire la surprise à Lois.

Lois quand à elle avait prévu un petit diner à la maison. Elle avait commandé chez le traiteur, se disant qu'il serait dommage que son mari meure d'une intoxication ce soir. Elle avait mit une table pour deux dans la grange, tout en haut dans le sanctuaire de Clark, là où il conservait tous ses souvenirs. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait réussit à tenir sa langue pendant deux longues semaines, heureusement qu'elle avait eu Chloé à qui se confier.

_- Faudra d'ailleurs que je la remercie,_ se dit-elle en enfilant sa robe.

Elle avait choisit un robe noire, simple mais chic qui était sexy sans trop en dévoiler. Le parfait paquet cadeau s'était-elle dit en la voyant. Elle tremblait légèrement, elle avait peur de la réaction de Clark. Il voulait des enfants mais pas si vite. Elle se dépêcha de finir de se préparer quand elle entendit Clark monter les escaliers.

_- Chérie tu es prête,_ lui demanda-t-il en passant la tête par l'embrassure de la porte.

_- Oui voila. _

_- Tu es magnifique Lois,_ lui sourit Clark quand elle lui fit face.

Il l'enlaça et lui répéta encore et encore combien il l'aimait, c'était anodin pour lui, il avait l'habitude de lui murmurer des mots doux mais pour Lois, ce fut une pure extase. Elle su à ce moment précis que Clark serait l'homme le plus heureux quand elle lui annoncerait. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et Clark voulu se mettre en route pour le restau.

- _Oui d'ailleurs à ce propos, _commença-t-elle, _tu les appels et tu annule s'il te plait. Ce soir c'est moi qui ais prévu la soirée et je te demanderais de ne pas tout fiche par terre. Fait juste ce que je te demande, s'il te plait. _

_- Lois je … _

_- Clark, j'ai quelque chose à te dire et si tu me gâche ce moment crois-moi qu'une vie ne suffira pas pour que je te le fasse payer ! _

Le jeune homme prit sa femme très au sérieux et fit selon sa demande. Il contacta le restaurant pour annuler et suivit ensuite sa femme jusque dans la grange. Il vit les petites étoiles briller dans les yeux de Lois quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce. La grange était décorée de guirlande lumineuse et de fleurs un peu partout. Les roses dégageaient un léger parfum qui embaumait la pièce de leur odeur sans pour autant que celle-ci soit trop forte. Quelques bougies étaient allumées de ci de là et enfin, tout en haut, une table pour deux était dressée.

_- Lois, tu n'aurais pas dû,_ murmura Clark ému que sa femme se donne autant de mal pour lui faire une surprise.

_- Je te l'ai dis, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et je voulais faire ça bien ! _

Clark commença alors à se poser des questions, voir Lois si enthousiaste, il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe ou non. Il mangea en tentant de faire parler Lois mais celle-ci avait pour une fois la bouche scellée. Au moment du désert, il lui offrit son cadeau et comme il s'y attendait, Lois en fut touchée.

_- Clark,_ pleurait-elle. _Tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux qui existe tu le sais ça ? _

_- Arthur m'a un peu aidé mais oui je crois que je suis le plus merveilleux tu as raison, _ria-t-il.

_- Je vous aime Clark Kent. Du plus profond de mon cœur et de mon âme. _

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de danser sur le peu de musique que Lois avait mit en fond sonore. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte de son époux.

- _Clark j'ai un cadeau pour toi moi aussi mais c'est un peu spécial, _commença-t-elle._ Je peux pas vraiment te l'offrir enfin pas tout de suite … il est comme qui dirait en cours de construction. _

_- Mais c'est pas grave Lois_, la rassura-t-il, _mon plus beau cadeau c'est toi. _

_- Clark soit sérieux deux minutes tu veux ? J'essaie de te dire quelque chose là ! _

_- Ouais bas essaie plus fort alors parce que je ne comprends rien ! _

_- Ecoute, _dit-elle en éteignant le vieux post radio_. Je veux dire écoute vraiment. _

Clark se mit alors à écouter, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait chercher il écouta avec sa super ouïe. Il identifia les sons un à un mais ne capta rien qui n'aurait du être là.

_- Je vois pas Lois_, lui dit-il alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle.

- _Non,_ l'arrêta-t-elle. _Tu vas écouter plus attentivement ! _

Clark retendit l'oreille et se découragea de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Lois lui dise d'écouter son cœur. Il capta alors la douce mélodie du cœur de son épouse qui battait la chamade. Quel doux son aux oreilles de Clark ! Puis soudain, il entendit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Quelque chose qui battait plus vite, plus fort que le cœur de sa Lois.

- _Qu'est-ce que,_ souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle pleurait doucement.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle et posa l'oreille sur son ventre et il entendit distinctement le petit cœur qui battait en écho à celui de la futur mère.

_- Tu es enceinte_, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Lois fit oui de la tête avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras et la fasse tourbillonnait.

- _On va être parents,_ s'écria-t-il fou de bonheur.

_- On va être parent,_ confirma Lois en souriant.

Clark l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se remettre à genoux pour écouter le doux son qui provenait du ventre de Lois. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, attendrie de ce qu'il faisait mais en même temps terriblement envieuse. Elle, elle devrait attendre de voir Emil pour pouvoir entendre le cœur de son enfant battre !

Elle mit cette petite jalousie de coté et profita du moment présent. Elle attrapa son portable non loin de là et prit Clark en photo en train d'écouter son ventre, le jour où elle aurait un coup de cafard, il lui suffirait de regarder ce cliché pour qu'il lui redonne le sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

Un petit (gros) délire entre membres sur l'ignorance d'Oliver envers le monde « normal »

_Un petit creux_

Dans une rue de Métropolis, une limousine roule tranquillement. A son bord Oliver Queen et Chloé Sullivan. Lui était la tête plongée dans un rapport comptabilité, elle regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Oliver avait tenu à venir la chercher à la Tour de guet afin de passer un peu de temps avec elle. Il avait beaucoup voyagé ses dernières semaines, et il avait négligé la femme de sa vie, chose qui le désolait plus que tout.

_- Alors ce rapport_, lui demanda Chloé le regard plongé dans la rue.

_- Tu sais que les chiffres c'est pas mon fort princesse mais je vais bien y arriver à comprendre quelque chose à ces trucs ! _

_- Je peux jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux au moins on pourra passer un moment ensemble après ça. _

_- Je suis désolé Chloé. Je te dis que je veux être avec toi et je ne m'occupe que de ce stupide rapport. Je suis impardonnable. _

_- Tu es juste PDG d'une multinationale, je comprends t'en fait pas. _

_- Je t'invite à diner se soir pour me faire pardonner,_ lui dit-il en lui caressant la main tendrement.

_- C'est vrai que j'ai un petit creux moi. Alfredo, arrêter la voiture s'il vous plait, ici ça sera parfait pour une fois ! _

Oliver regarda par la fenêtre pour voir ce qui avait bien put attirer l'attention de sa douce et tendre, mais il ne vit rien.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chloé,_ lui demanda-t-il.

- _Tu as dit qu'on irait manger alors on y va. _

_- Mais le restau est à l'autre bout de la ville et … _

_- Mais non regarde il y en a un ici, ça sera nikel et ça nous changera pour une fois ! _

_- McDo c'est quoi ça McDo,_ demanda Oliver intrigué.

Chloé partit d'un éclat de rire incontrôlable se tenant le ventre tellement elle riait.

_- Quoi_, lui demanda Oliver qui commençait à s'énerver légèrement.

_- T'est pas sérieux là rassure moi ? Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas le McDo ? C'est une de plus grande chaine de restauration rapide au monde ! _

_- Heu non désolé ! Je suis pas trop restau rapide moi tu sais. _

_- Ouais bas décoince toi un peu vieux il n'y a pas que les restaus 4 étoiles dans la ville ! Allez vient je vais te faire gouter tu vas voir tu vas adorer ! _

_- Chloé si c'est pour manger des frites et des hamburgers, on peu aussi en commander dans notre restaurant habituel tu sais ? _

Chloé sortie de la limousine et le regarda les mains sur les hanches.

_- Ou tu descends et tu entre dans mon monde ou je te plante là et tu iras dans ton restau pour bourge tout seul ! Alors ?_

Oliver la regarda et vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il descendit alors et remit de l'ordre dans son costard Armani.

_- Arriver en limousine au McDo je suis sur qu'ils ont jamais vu ça là dedans,_ railla-t-il.

Chloé lui jeta un regard lui intimant de la fermer s'il ne voulait subir les foudres de la jeune femme. Elle lui prit la main et entra dans le restaurant plein à craquer. Elle fit la queue comme tout le monde alors qu'Oliver regardait tout autour de lui.

_- Chloé pourquoi on reste debout au juste ? Viens on va se trouver une table et ils viendront prendre notre commande ! _

_- Ollie, tu es adorable mais s'il te plait tait-toi tu arrêtas de te ridiculiser au moins,_ ria la jeune femme.

Oliver bouda dans son coin et Chloé avança dans la file où elle put enfin commander.

_- Bonjours alors heu ça sera un BigMac maxi best-off, frite coca light et vous me mettez un Mc Bacon mais juste le sandwich s'il vous plait et un MacFlurry Kitkatt ball caramel. _

Oliver la regarda comme si elle parlait une autre langue ou qu'elle venait de s'envoler. La jeune femme tapa sa commande sur l'ordinateur et releva les yeux vers le couple.

_- Et pour monsieur,_ demanda-t-elle en souriant à Oliver.

_- Heu … _

_- Je pense que je vais commander pour lui. Alors voyons voir,_ murmura Chloé en réfléchissant. _Un Royal Cheese, maxi best-off, frite sprite. Vous nous mettrez avec ça une boite de nuggets par 9 et un Fil'O Fish, c'est que ça mange beaucoup des gaillard comme lui. Et ajoutez donc un Sunday fruit rouges. _

Oliver continuait à la regardait étrangement.

_- Quoi,_ lui demanda Chloé, _j'ai une seconde tête qui vient de me pousser dans le dos ? _

_- Heu … non pardon_, souffla-t-il en se reprenant.

_- Ca fait peur de ne pas se sentir à sa place hein_, ricana-t-elle. _Voila ce que je ressens quand tu me traine à tous tes galas ! _

_- Si j'avais su ! _

La jeune femme revint vers eux avec la nourriture qu'elle disposa sur un plateau.

_- Ca vous ferra 40$ 43 cents s'il vous plait. _

_- Laisse-moi au moins payer, ça je sais faire,_ dit Oliver en tendant sa carte de crédit à la caissière.

_- Heu monsieur ça vas pas être possible avec cette carte ! _

Chloé partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire alors que les gens derrières commençaient à s'impatienter.

_- Et pourquoi au juste ? Une gold c'est pas assez bien pour vous ?_

_- Non c'est pas ça, mais on peut pas passer 40$ sur une telle carte. _

_- Oui bas désolé j'ai que ça,_ s'énerva Oliver qui commençait à se demander où il était tombé.

_- Laisse, je vais payer pour une fois,_ l'interrompis Chloé en riant toujours_. Gardez la monnaie mademoiselle je crois que vous l'avez bien mérité. _

Chloé attrapa le plateau et partit à la recherche d'un siège dans la salle pleine à craquer. Elle s'assit dés qu'elle en trouva un et distribua les petites boites. Oliver regardait ça d'un drôle d'œil si bien que Chloé commençait à perdre elle aussi patience.

_- C'est comestible tu sais ! Regarde c'est plein à craquer, tu crois vraiment que ça serait le cas si c'était immangeable ? _

_- Bas c'est que … _

_- Que quoi Oliver ? Que ton palet délicat ne va survivre à cette nourriture ? Bas tu sais quoi tant pis pour toi tu sais pas ce que tu loupe ! Crois moi que je vais me faire plaisir moi ! _

Après quoi elle croqua à plein dents dans son BigMac.

_- Hum la vache, ce que c'est bon,_ souffla-t-elle. _J'avais presque oublié à force de manger tout le temps des plats chic._

Elle dévora littéralement son premier sandwich puis ce fut les frites qui y passèrent alors qu'Oliver n'avait toujours pas touché à son repas. Elle attaqua le second et ne put retenir cette fois encore des soupirs de bien être ce qui décida enfin Oliver à tester se disant que si Chloé avait presque un orgasme avec ça, c'est que ça devait être pas trop mal. Il fut surprit quand il l'eu en bouche, c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait mangé jusque là, mais il devait bien l'avouer … c'était bon !

Chloé lui sourit quand elle le vit dévorer sa part, ils mangèrent en silence échangeant juste quelques regards amusés.

_- Pourquoi Bart n'est jamais là quand il se passe un truc drôle,_ ria Chloé. _Je suis sure qu'il aurait aimé voir les aventures du grand Oliver Queen qui vas au McDo en limo ! _

_- Chloé si tu leur raconte la honte que je me suis pris je te jure que … _

_- Que quoi, _demanda-t-elle en le narguant.

_- Que je te prive de mon corps pendant un mois entier,_ lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Chloé perdu son sourire narquois et se fit toute petite dans son siège. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de repartir. Chloé voulu alors faire une petite surprise pour le reste de la Ligue et passa une nouvelle commande à emporter cette fois-ci. Oliver commanda tout ce qu'il voyait sur les panneaux il n'y a que quand il prit un Fil'O Fish que la jolie blonde l'arrêta.

_- N'y pense même pas,_ la prévint-elle.

_- Bas quoi ?_ demanda Oliver qui ne comprenait pas.

_- Un Fil'O Fish, vraiment ? Bas besoin de connaitre le McDo pour comprendre que c'est du poisson ! T'a pensé à Arthur ? Annulez le poisson et ajoutez une salade végétarienne s'il vous plait. _

_- Et bien, vous allez nourrir une armée avec tout ça ma parole,_ s'exclama la caissière.

_- Oh non, j'ai juste 4 gaillards comme lui à nourrir dont un qui mange pour dix,_ lui répondit Chloé en récupérant les sacs au combien nombreux.

Si nombreux même que cette fois-ci Oliver put payer avec sa Gold vu que la note atteignait les 110$ ! Ils furent acclamés tel des rois quand ils arrivèrent à la Tour.

_- C'est trop cool Boss merci,_ s'exclama Bart en avalant un croque messieurs._ Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à fréquenter ce genre de resto pour pauvre, _dit-il en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- _Vous avez même pensez à moi,_ s'enthousiasma AC

_- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez au juste les gars,_ s'énerva Oliver. _C'est pas parce que je suis riche que je ne connais pas le McDo ! _

Chloé éclata de rire, avalant de travers sa crème glacée. Elle en pleura tellement elle riait mais fut vite calmée en croisant le regard froid d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se passer de lui pendant un mois alors elle se retint et tenta de finir sa glace tranquillement. Mais elle dut bien reconnaitre qu'Oliver dans son monde … ça valait vraiment le coup de le voir !


	13. Chapter 13

_Une St Valentin inoubliable _(Chollie)

Chloé et Oliver se connaissent maintenant depuis de nombreuses années et n'ont plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, ou presque. Oliver en à un qu'il garde jalousement depuis un bon moment. Il veut faire de Chloé sa femme, mais celle-ci si refuse. Il a tenté d'aborder de temps en temps le sujet avec la jeune femme pour avoir son avis sur la question et elle répondait toujours la même chose :

_- Ollie, on est bien comme ça, pourquoi vouloir tout compliqué en se mariant ? _

Oliver souriait pour tenter de masquer son trouble face à se refus. Ils étaient bien oui, mais il voulait pouvoir l'appeler sa femme et qu'elle porte son nom. Il voulait tout partager avec elle, son lit ce qui était déjà fait depuis un bon moment, mais aussi sa fortune. Il voulait faire de Chloé une honnête femme et il était bien décidé à le faire !

Pour l'aider il avait fait appel à une complice de choc, Lois Lane, jeune mariée au grand Clark Kent, alias Superman. Qui de mieux qu'elle pour convaincre sa cousine que le mariage n'était pas si revoulut à notre époque ? Il avait demandé à la jeune femme d'occupe Chloé une partie de l'après-midi avec carte blanche quand au programme.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu appel carte blanche au juste Queen,_ lui demanda Lois suspicieuse.

- _Ca,_ lui dit-il en lui tendant une carte de crédit. _Elle n'est pas blanche mais or, je suis sur que ça ferra l'affaire. _

Oliver sourit, amusé en voyant la tête de Lois.

_- Fait toi plaisir Lo, tant que tu occupe Chloé et que tu lui glisse doucement à l'oreille que m'épouser serait une bonne idée. _

_- Quand tu dis se faire plaisir … tu imagine quoi … non parce que bon lâcher une femme dans les boutiques avec ce genre de carte de crédit je ne suis pas sure que tu te rendes compte des risques que tu prends tu sais, _sourit Lois en s'éventant avec la dite carte.

_- Lois, je suis milliardaire tu sais, il va falloir bien plus qu'une paire de chaussures pour me ruiner. _

_- Très bien, tu ne viendras pas hurler quand tu recevras le relevé. _

Lois garda la précieuse carte dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait la cherchait, dans son décolleté. Apres quoi elle passa par le Talon pour « enlever » sa cousine pour le reste de la journée.

_- Aller bouge toi un peu,_ s'écria Lois en tirant sa cousine de force hors de l'appart.

- _J'arrive j'arrive, deux secondes enfin._

_- Oui bas arrive plus vite, les boutiques ne vont pas m'attendre pour fermer. _

_- Rappel moi déjà pourquoi je suis forcée de venir avec toi,_ lui demanda Chloé en montant enfin dans la voiture de sa cousine.

_- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à trouver LA robe pour ce soir. C'est notre première St valentin en tant que mari et femme avec Clark alors je veux lui faire la surprise et lui faire une petite soirée dont je te passe les détails coquins,_ souri Lois.

_- Merci en effet de m'épargner ça,_ ria Chloé.

_- Et toi, vous avez des projets avec Oliver ce soir_, demanda Lois le plus innocemment du monde.

Chloé perdit un peu de son sourire et afficha un sourire triste, Lois se mordit la langue en espérant ne pas avoir fait de gaffe qui aurait put mettre la puce à l'oreille à sa cousine.

_- Je … j'en sais rien,_ souffla Chloé. _Tu sais la St Valentin, c'est une fête purement commerciale on n'a pas besoin d'un jour en particulier pour montrer à l'autre qu'on l'aime. _

_- Ouais c'est ça ! Ose me dire que si Oliver ne sort le grand jeu se soir tu resteras indifférente ?_

_- Hey j'ai jamais dit ça ok ! J'apprécierais c'est évident mais je connais Oliver tu sais, il n'est pas très démonstratif._

_- Tu m'a quand même dit qu'il te parlait de mariage depuis quelques temps non, _tenta Lois, elle devait absolument tâter le terrain où Oliver allait la tuer de ses propres mains.

_- Ouais, pour mieux me dire ensuite que j'ai raisons quand je dis qu'on est bien comme ça,_ railla Chloé. _Oliver n'est pas le genre d'homme à qui tu passe la corde au cou. Tu passe du bon temps avec lui et tu redoute le moment où il t'annoncera que c'est finit parce qu'il s'est lassé. _

Lois fut tellement choquée par les propos de sa cousine qu'elle pila d'un coup sec. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne la suivait.

- _Non mais tu t'entends,_ s'écria la brune. _On dirait que tu attends qu'il t'annonce qu'il te largue. Oliver t'aime c'est évident ! _

_- Je suis juste réaliste Lois. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et ça sera toujours le cas, mais je garde les pieds sur Terre. Oliver et moi, ça ne sera jamais pour la vie. _

Chloé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bien sur qu'elle aimerait dire oui à Oliver, qu'elle femme ne voudrait pas lui dire oui ? Mais elle le connaissait malheureusement bien aussi. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il voudrait passer à autre chose alors elle profitait juste du moment présent et du temps qu'il lui accordait. Elle demanda à Lois de changer de sujet et les deux femmes parlèrent du boulot et des héros. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lois se garait devant les boutiques qu'elle comptait visiter. Apres avoir vu tout les articles de trois boutiques différentes, la jeune femme trouva enfin la robe parfaite.

Une robe longue rouge en satin, dos nu qui laisser libre le haut de ses reins, alors que sur le devant un décolleté profond mettrait en valeur les atouts de la jeune femme. Fendu sur le haut de la cuisse, la robe moulait à la perfection le corps de Lois.

- _Il va tomber raide dingue le Clark,_ souri-t-elle à son reflet dans le miroir satisfaite de ce qu'elle y voyait.

_- Ah là c'est clair que s'il te résiste je ne comprends pas_, approuva Chloé.

- _S'il résiste après ce que je lui prépare, je l'assomme,_ affirma Lois qui pensait déjà à la soirée mémorable qu'elle allait faire passer à Clark. _Bon à toi maintenant, il faut te trouver une robe pour se soir. _

_- Une robe, pourquoi faire ? _

_- Parce que je connais bien Oliver et que je suis certaine que tu auras au moins le droit à un restau en amoureux alors tu arrête de discuter et tu te trouve une robe, je te l'offre ! _

Chloé tente de faire changer d'avis Lois mais c'était peine perdue alors elle céda et se trouva une robe. Elle en choisit une verte, c'était la couleur d'Oliver, et puis elle aimait bien aussi, ça allait avec ses yeux. La robe était longue en satin et en mousseline avec une légère traine sur l'arrière. Un dos nu cachait brillamment ce qu'il y avait à cacher et un léger décolleté mettrait en valeur la poitrine de Chloé. Lois approuva le choix et les deux jeunes femmes payèrent les achats. La caissière tiqua un peu quand elle vit le nom sur la carte de crédit que Lois lui tendait mais la reporter lui expliqua « poliment » la situation, après avoir envoyé sa cousine le plus loin possible de la caisse.

- _Ecoutez, j'ai rien d'une voleuse ok ? C'est Oliver Queen lui-même qui m'a donné cette carte alors arrêtait de chipoter et passer cette satanée carte avant que je la passe moi-même !_

Apres cette petite sortie entre filles, Lois et Chloé prirent le temps de se boire un café dans le centre ville avant de rentrer au Talon. Elles passèrent encore un moment à papoter de tout et de rien Lois occupant la blonde le plus longtemps possible. Quand l'heure H approcha enfin, la brune révéla à la blonde la véritable raison de cette journée entre filles.

_- Bon écoute cousine faut que je t'avoue un truc mais ne pique pas ta crise ok, je n'ai fait que donner un coup de main moi j'y suis pour rien ok ? _

_- Heu … ok_, répondit Chloé qui commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

- _Bien, tu vas aller dans ta chambre tout de suite et revêtir la robe que tu as choisit cette aprèm. La limousine ne devrait plus tarder. _

_- Quelle limousine ? De quoi tu parle au juste ? _

_- Je suis en mission pour Oliver, _avoua Lois en se mordant la lèvre. _Je passe bien la soirée avec Clark, mais je n'avais pas spécialement besoin d'une robe. Tout ça c'était une excuse pour que tu sortes et que tu te choisisses une tenue pour se soir. Oliver t'a préparé une soirée romantique. _

_- Quoi ? Tu … t'es pas sérieuse là ?_ s'écria Chloé dont les émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- _Je suis la plus sérieuse au monde, tu dois avoir 20 minutes à tout peter avant que la limo arrive alors je serrais toi j'arrêterais de jacasser et je m'activerais un peu. _

Lois poussa sa cousine dans la salle de bain avec la robe alors que celle-ci affichait un sourire béat. Elle s'était déjà faite à l'idée de passer une soirée normale à la Tour. Avec un peu de chance elle aurait vu Oliver qui se serait souvenu quel jour on était. Il lui aurait offert une rose et ils auraient fêté ça en faisant l'amour. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait osé attendre. Savoir qu'il avait prévu plus grand remplissait le cœur de la jeune femme de bonheur. Peut-être qu'elle aussi pourrait enfin être pleinement heureuse après tout ! Lois l'aida à se coiffer et à se maquiller légèrement et attendit avec elle que la limo arrive à 20h pétante. Pile à l'heure !

_- J'ai l'impression de voir Cendrillon qui vas au bal,_ s'exclama Lois. _Ca me fou un de ces trac à moi du coup j'espère que j'aurais bien joué mon rôle de marraine sinon il va m'étriper. _

Chloé ria et monta en voiture en souhaitant une bonne soirée à Lois. Elle la remercia de veiller à son bonheur et la voiture partit. De longues minutes plus tard, la Tour de l'Horloge était en vue. Le chauffeur l'accompagna jusque dans l'ascenseur après quoi Oliver la récupéra une fois dans l'appart.

_- Tu es magnifique_, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

- _Merci,_ rougit légèrement Chloé.

_- J'espère que Lois est encore en vie. _

_- Pour le moment oui_, ria la jeune femme.

_- Bien, parfait. Viens avec moi Chloé. _

Oliver lui prit la main et la guida vers la baie vitrée où était installé juste devant une table pour deux. Chloé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Lois n'avait pas mentit, Oliver avait sortir le grand jeu. Chandelle, fleur, pétale de rose et quelques plumes sur la table.

- _C'est magnifique,_ murmura Chloé.

_- Joyeuse St Valentin ma belle_, lui souffla à l'oreille Oliver en l'enlaçant.

Ils s'embrassèrent, chacun montrant à l'autre l'émotion qui l'étreignait l'un était plus nerveux que l'autre. Ils passèrent ensuite à table où en plus de se régaler, Chloé passa son temps à rire. Oliver savait comment elle marchait, il se sentait bien avec elle et voulait faire son bonheur et se soir, il se jetterait à l'eau. Au moment du désert, Oliver s'excusa et disparut dans la chambre quelques minutes. Chloé pensa qu'il avait un coup de fil à passer ou quelque chose du genre et en profita pour admirer la vu sur la ville, une coupe de champagne à la main.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre Oliver sortait de son coffre la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait choisit pour Chloé. Il l'avait fait faire exprès pour elle. Une émeraude entrelaçait avec un dimant brut trônait au centre d'un anneau en or blanc. Il souffla un bon coup et serra le bijou dans sa main avant de se diriger vers un bocal qui abritait un papillon. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper l'animal sans lui faire mal et quand je fus fait l'enferma dans sa main avec la bague avant de lui parler.

_- Je suis plutôt terre à terre comme gars, et les légendes c'est pas trop mon truc mais je veux bien croire à celle qui te concerne mon pote. Je ne veux qu'une chose c'est que Chloé me dise oui,_ souffla-t-il au petit animal.

Chloé le vit arriver grâce au reflet dans la baie vitrée, elle se retourna tout sourire et vit aussitôt l'air tendu d'Oliver ce qui l'inquiéta un peu.

_- Tout va bien Ollie ? _

_- Oui t'en fait pas, j'ai juste quelque chose à faire et j'ai un peu peur de le faire à dire vrai,_ dit-il blanc comme un linge.

Il demanda à Chloé de s'assoir et posa un genou à terre sous le regard perdu de Chloé qui avait peur de comprendre de travers tant cela semblait trop beau.

_- Chloé, tu sais que je suis fou de toi,_ dit-il. _Enfin non visiblement tu ne le sais pas puisque tu as toujours peur que je parte. Je ne partirais pas Chloé, jamais. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, tu as fait de moi un homme et un héros meilleur. Le play boys qui passait de fille en filles n'existe plus, grâce à toi. Tu m'a permit de trouver l'amour, tu as pansé mon cœur laisse moi m'occuper du tient. Chloé fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux en acceptant de devenir ma femme_, dit-il ému alors qu'il ouvrait la main.

Le papillon s'envola vers les cieux, Chloé le suivant des yeux, émerveillée. Elle qui pensait qu'elle n'était qu'une passade dans sa vie, voila qu'il la demandait en mariage !

_- Je … je sais pas quoi répondre_, murmura-t-elle, _c'est tellement soudain._

_- Un oui m'arrangerait bien,_ blagua Oliver, faisant ainsi réaliser à la jeune femme qu'il attendait une réponse.

- _Je … oui, bien sur que oui._

Oliver souffla, soulagé, il avait eu un peu peur qu'elle dise non il fallait bien l'avouer, avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui pour un baiser des plus tendres. Chloé se sentit alors la plus heureuse des femmes à cet instant précis. Elle venait de se fiancer à l'homme le plus merveilleux qu'elle connaissait et dont elle était raide dingue que demander de plus ?

_- Vous aime déjà Mme Queen,_ souffla Oliver en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- _Je vous aime aussi Mr Queen. Je ne te savais pas si romantique par contre_, dit-elle en cherchant le papillon des yeux. _Le coup du papillon c'est vraiment beau. _

_- Heu … c'était pas à but romantique en fait,_ avoua-t-il en souriant légèrement. _C'était pour me porter chance, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas de trop vu tes réticences à m'épouser. _

_- Je ne savais pas qu'un papillon portait chance et si je refusais de t'épouser, c'ets parce que je pensais que tu blaguais moi ! _

_- Ca ne porte pas chance en réalité. Il y a une vieille légende qui dit que quand on veut qu'un vœu se réalise, on doit attraper un papillon, lui souffler le vœu puis le relâcher. Il soufflera notre vœu au grand esprit qui l'exaucera pour nous remercier d'avoir rendu sa liberté au papillon. _

_- Quel était ton vœu,_ demanda Chloé émue.

- _Que tu me dises oui,_ souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ce soir là, Oliver et Chloé eurent droit à une St Valentin des plus belles, sous le regard bienveillant d'un certain esprit.


End file.
